Apocalypse
by julesmonster
Summary: Harry's world is coming to an end as he receives a creature inheritance and takes on both sides of the war in an epic tale. HP/SS/LM Slash. Violence, Torture, minor character death
1. Part I Chapter 1

**Apocalypse**

**By Julesmonster**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Okay fans…this one is a long one—the longest fanfic I've ever written—and it will take me some time to post all the chapters (3 parts with a total of 33 chapters including the epilogue) though I will attempt to be consistent. It is complete… I posted it elsewhere a couple years ago. Just as a warning at the outset, there are some **minor character deaths**, some **_extremely_ graphic torture and violence**, and a bit of **hot man sex**. I hope you are interested in coming along for the ride, 'cause it's gonna get bumpy! Jules

**Apocalypse**

_**Apocalypse: noun. **_**1. A cosmic cataclysm in which God destroys the ruling powers of evil 2. the last book of the New Testament; contains visionary descriptions of heaven and of conflicts between good and evil and of the end of the world; attributed to Saint John the apostle [syn: ****Revelation****] - **_**WordNet® 2.1, © 2005 Princeton University**_

_**"The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born first must destroy a world. The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas"**__** - **__**Hermann Hesse**__**, **__**Demian**_

**_"Abraxas speaketh that hallowed and accursed word which is life and death at the same time. Abraxas begetteth truth and lying, good and evil, light and darkness in the same word and in the same act. Wherefore is Abraxas terrible." __Carl Jung, __The Seven Sermons to the Dead_**

**Part I – End Times**

Chapter One

It had been another exhausting but productive Quidditch practice and Harry was ready to take a long hot shower and head for bed. He was rather looking forward to the time alone in his bed, with silencing charms and protective spells in place, to release the sexual tension that seemed to plague him constantly of late. He knew that wanking was quite normal for a thirteen year old boy on the cusp of puberty, but really, four times a day seemed quite excessive. He'd thought of going to Madam Pomfrey with his concerns, but embarrassment had nipped that idea in the bud.

Harry watched as his year mates, who had been eagerly observing the practice followed the team into the locker rooms. With Fred, George, Oliver, Ron, Dean and Seamus all crowding around and excitedly discussing their teams chances in the upcoming match against Slytherin, it looked like it would be a while before Harry could find any peace at all. He sat down on the bench with a sigh and observed the others as he slowly removed his boots and gear. Ron and Seamus were eagerly pelting Fred and George with questions about strategy while Dean was laughing at something Oliver had just said.

Oliver, now that was a good looking boy. He was lean and muscular, like any good keeper must be. His hair was sable brown and hung in short waves that made Harry think of running his fingers through it. He wasn't so tall that Harry would have to strain himself too much to reach up and kiss… Oh, shit! Harry thought. Not again.

While Harry had been undressing and lost in his thoughts, Oliver had stripped down for his shower and was now naked, with just a small towel wrapped around his hips. Harry could barely suppress the moan of arousal that wanted to break out. His ill-fitting underpants did little to hide the evidence of his arousal, and he hurriedly grabbed his shirt back and held it over his crotch.

"What's this?" Fred sing-songed.

"Little Harry's a bit excited!" George announced to the room.

Suddenly, six pairs of eyes were all on him. Harry wasn't sure what was so interesting about his having an erection, all boys got them. Especially at his age. But they were interested…and something more. Their eyes were almost…predatory.

"Does watching us undress make you randy, little Harry?" Oliver purred as they all slowly closed in around him. Harry shot to his feet and tried to shove his way through.

"Fuck off," Harry muttered. They didn't let him go, however. George put a hand on Harry's shoulder and shoved him back onto the bench.

"Fuck…hmmm, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Fred mused as he ran a hand up Harry's arm and gripped his neck. "You want it don't you, little Harry?"

"No!" Harry denied. What little arousal he had been feeling had now fled in his fear. "Come on guys, quick kidding around!"

"Do you see anyone laughing?" Oliver asked and waved his wand to cut through the tatty fabric of Harry's underpants. "Oh, look at that. Harry's not excited anymore!"

"Maybe we can help him out," Ron put in, Dean and Seamus quickly agreeing. "I think he would make a really great Gryffindor Whore."

Suddenly, they were all around him, touching him, pinching and biting him. Harry couldn't breathe through the panic. He lost his glasses as he tried to struggle out of their grasp. His wand was in his locker; why would he need it when he was surrounded by friends? He had no way to fight back, and physically any one of them could have held him down.

Oliver was the first to breach his virgin hole, but he wasn't the last. They each had their turn, shoving their cocks in Harry from both ends. Harry screamed until he couldn't scream any more.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up screaming in his dreary little bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. Before he could shake the dream off enough to realize where he was, he was being batted upside the head by Vernon Dursley. From one nightmare to another.

"What have I told you about waking me up in the middle of the night, boy?" Vernon yelled, not expecting an answer, and giving Harry no opportunity to give one. His fist was already swinging for another blow, this one landing in such a way as to break Harry's nose and cause his eye to swell almost immediately.

"What's the freak done now, Daddy?" Dudley asked from the doorway, earning Harry a temporary reprieve. Petunia was right behind her bloated son, looking on in disgust.

"Help me teach this freak a lesson, Dudders," Vernon said, grabbing a belt from Harry's dresser. "He's going to learn his place if it kills him."

Then they were both pounding on Harry, Dudley's beefy fists making contact with Harry's small body over and over again while Vernon used the belt, until Harry was sure he was going to pass out. Instead of fading out, however, Harry's vision began to turn red. His heart began to race and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His magic became a tangible essence inside of him, glowing and throbbing. The Dursleys continued on, completely unaware that something significant was about to occur.

Every sound, every movement, every smell, seemed to be magnified to Harry in that moment. The pain faded away, even though he could feel his ribs cracking and blood dripping from the lashes Vernon was inflicting with the belt. The pain was still there, but it ceased to matter. Instead of fear and pain, Harry was slowly being filled with a blind rage. How dare they do this to him?

An inhuman shriek seemed to echo through the room, the house, even out into the night air of Privet Drive. Dudley and Vernon stumbled back away from Harry, while Petunia was frozen in place. This… thing… could not be related to her!

"What the hell is going on, boy!" Vernon asked.

"You are about to pay," Harry's voice rasped.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry was confused and covered in blood. The Dursleys were all dead, killed with a speed and ferocity that Harry didn't recognize as his own. He sat on the bloodied sofa, Dudley at his feet, and stared at his hands. He began rubbing his hands together in a futile attempt to remove the blood from them. All he succeeded in doing was rubbing away a thick layer of dry skin from his right hand, revealing something black scaly beneath.

Harry didn't notice, as he was so focused on reliving the last hour of his life. The worst part was that he could remember every second of the massacre. He remembered grabbing Vernon first and clamping down on his neck. He tore the flesh away with his teeth and gulped down the blood squirting from the man's veins. Petunia and Dudley had been frozen to the spot with fear, simply watching in horror as their husband and father tried to scream, but only gurgles spewed from his gaping wounds. Harry wasn't content with simply sucking the man's life away, however. Instead, he began digging into Vernon's chest with his long claw like fingernails and tore his heart out. He bit into the still beating organ and consumed the man's life force just as if it were the treacle tart the house elves served at Hogwarts. That was when Dudley and Petunia had finally realized that they should get away as fast as they could.

With the thought of food and the consumption of human flesh, Harry raced to the loo to empty the contents of his stomach. He wretched for long minutes, keeping his eyes closed so he would not see the basin fill with blood. Finally, his stomach seemed to settle and Harry flushed the toilet before leaning with his head against the cool porcelain.

Petunia had been next. Harry hadn't felt the same rage towards her as he had for Vernon, so he made her death as quick and painless as she would allow. He'd tackled her in the upstairs hall as she'd tried to run away. The sound of bones crunching beneath him as he knelt on her back and pulled her head up by the hair still echoed in his mind. He'd sucked the blood from her neck until she struggled no more.

Dudley had tried to escape while Harry was otherwise occupied, but the doors and windows would not open. He'd been in the sitting room trying to break the huge picture window when Harry had found him. Harry simply stood and watched as Dudley begged and cried. The fat whale had even pissed himself with fear. Harry simply stalked over to him and grabbed him by the hair at the back of his neck and smiled before sinking his teeth into the flabby neck of his cousin and feasting on the blood.

Dudley was much stronger than Petunia, and wasn't frozen with shock the way Vernon had been, so he put up more of a struggle. Which was probably why his arms had been completely torn from his body and his blood now splattered the picture window and the pristine furniture that Petunia had never allowed Harry to sit upon.

In a daze, Harry stripped his bloody clothes from his body and stepped into the shower. He turned the water as hot as it would go before grabbing Petunia's loofa and scrubbing at his body with all his might. As with his hands, layers of skin began to flake away and finally Harry took notice. Where once he'd had unblemished skin, he now had patches of black scales.

"What kind of monster am I?" Harry whispered as he sank to his knees and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The water cooled eventually, making Harry take notice of his surroundings and circumstances. He couldn't stay there. Eventually someone would discover what had happened to his relatives and he wanted to be as far away as possible when that happened.

Something came over Harry then. It was as if the part of his mind that was horrified by what he had done was locked away temporarily and the monster that had attacked took over. He quickly found clean clothes to put on, then began a methodical search of the house for things that he would need once he was gone. No longer concerned about breaking any paltry Ministry decrees about using magic away from school, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned his trunk, a few clothes that fit him, and anything else that might give a clue to the Muggles that anyone but the Dursleys had ever lived in that house. Then he summoned all the Muggle money that Vernon liked to stash around the house and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

Harry grabbed an old leather satchel that Dudley had long ago discarded and put his shrunken trunk inside before heading down to the kitchen. He had no idea how long he would be on the run, so he took as much non-perishable food as he could shrink and fit into the sack. He went through the back door and out to the garage. There he found some leather straps which he transfigured into holsters to hold the knives he'd taken from the kitchen drawers.

Back in the house, Harry began using magic to clean away any trace of his presence; footprints, fingerprints, DNA, anything the Muggles could use to identify him. There wasn't much he could do about the Ministry. He leaned over the back of the stove to find the gas pipes there, and then waved his wand, causing them to weaken and break, allowing the gas to seep out. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and waited for some time, allowing the gas to leak through the house.

Harry walked out the back door, down the alley and paused beside his Aunt Petunia's favorite rose bush. He looked back at the house that had been his cage for so long and sneered. With one last wave of his wand, a spark went flying through the early morning air and the house exploded in a ball of blue flames.

Harry walked away and never looked back. Perhaps there would be time for regrets later.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry was at Gringotts as the goblins unlocked the doors that morning. He received a few odd looks, but they were as courteous as ever when they showed him to his vault and helped him exchange his galleons for Muggle pounds. He kept some wizarding currency for emergencies, and left the bank before eight thirty in the morning with a small fortune in his satchel.

His next stop was at Flourish and Blotts. He needed information and he had little time before people realized he had become a murderer, so he would have to buy the books and hope that he could find answers. He left fifteen minutes later with a score of books shrunken and stashed safely in his satchel.

Once he was free of Diagon Alley and out in Muggle London, Harry let himself breathe a bit more freely. He had a much better chance of remaining hidden amongst the millions of Muggle who inhabited London than he did within the small community of wizards. He made his way to the closest underground station and waited for the train. While he waited, he dug Hermione's phone number out of bag and went to a payphone.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione sounded worried.

"I wanted to call you and tell you that I'm alright, but I'm going away for a bit," Harry said calmly.

"What do you mean you're going away?" Hermione almost screeched.

"It's a long and complicated story," Harry sighed. "I can't explain it all now, but I promise I will when I can. I've sent Hedwig to the Burrow with instructions not to find me."

"Harry, it's not safe for you to be out there alone!" Hermione argued. "What if Voldemort finds you?"

Harry's eyes went momentarily void of emotion. "If Voldemort finds me, he will not like what he finds." Harry let his voice soften, "I have to go, Herm. There are some things I need to figure out. I can't…"

Harry was horrified to feel tears falling from his eyes, and heard the catch in his voice.

"Harry, you're scaring me," Hermione whispered.

Harry gave a choked laugh, "Not half as much as I'm scaring myself. I'll call you in a couple of days. I have to go now."

Before Hermione could protest, Harry had hung up the phone and hopped on the train. Half an hour later, Harry got off the train at a random station; he had no clue where he was, but he figured that at least it was away from Diagon Alley.

Walking up the steps and out of the underground, Harry took a brief look around. Notting Hill a sign read. He'd heard of this area before, but had no idea what to expect. It seemed to be made up of all types of people, and there was a quaint market along one road. There were plenty of little shops with flats above them. Harry walked along until he found one with a sign that said it was for rent. The owner was a bit reluctant to rent the flat to him without any sort of identification or past rental history, but Harry offered to pay three months upfront in cash. This seemed to appease the man, though he did still make dire threats about illegal goings on and messing up the paint. Harry shrugged and took the key.

The flat was bare and dingy, but Harry didn't mind much. It was actually a studio apartment, with only one room besides the loo. He was quite surprised to find that it had no shower and the tub was actually in the kitchen area. He shook his head at this oddity and began unpacking his satchel.

He put the food away in the cupboards and set his trunk along the wall were he thought he might want to put a bed. He methodically went through every item he'd brought with him to judge its usefulness and practicality. Most of his clothes from the Dursleys were so ratty that they should be tossed, but as he had nothing to replace them with as yet, he kept them. He used an old Transfiguration text book to transfigure into a soft bed. He then turned a couple of t-shirts into sheets and two jumpers became his pillows. An old cloak became his blanket. He used more old text books to make a table and chair, and a bookshelf to put all of his new books on. He would need them to study what he had become.

Harry pushed the sleeves of his long shirt up to look again at the scales that were beginning to take over his body. His skin itched dreadfully in places, and Harry was sure that he had not seen the last of the scales. When he lifted his sleeve, however, he did not see black scales. Instead, they were a deep green, almost identical to the green of his eyes. He ran his fingers over the scales on his left arm and was surprised to feel how cool they were. They were smooth and seemed to ripple as his muscles bunched and released beneath them.

Harry pulled his sleeve back down, cast a glamour on the parts he couldn't hide, and got ready to go back out. There were still things he would need if he was going to hide away here indefinitely.

Back on the street, Harry found a clothing shop that seemed to cater to the young and slightly punk crowd. He figured that even if a wizard did happen to run across his path, they certainly wouldn't expect the Chosen One to be dressed in punk, so he stepped inside.

The tall clerk with spiked hair and studs on the collar around his neck was more than happy to help Harry purchase a complete new wardrobe. An hour later, Harry left the shop weighted down with numerous bags. He stepped into an alley to shrink them and put them away before returning to the street.

His next stop was at the funky hairdressers down the street. He wanted to change his appearance as completely as possible. His hairdresser was a young woman with curly blue hair and she quickly caught on that Harry wanted something drastic. He left the shop later with bright green streaks through his black locks. The girl had clipped his hair short and used styling wax to make it stick out in such a way that it seemed like his messy hair was meant to be so. He bought a tub of the wax to use at home. He figured he could use magic to keep the cut and color looking good, but he'd need more than magic to replicate the style she had used.

He found a weaponry shop in the cellar of a nearby building. There he found better knife holsters than the ones he had conjured, as well as a large selection of throwing knives and other weapons. They carried guns, but Harry didn't have the necessary identification to purchase one, and found he really didn't want one. He could make due with what he had and magic.

Harry's last stop was at the corner grocer's, where he picked up some things he hadn't been able to carry with him, like milk, eggs, and meat. He lugged the groceries back to his flat and made himself dinner. He hadn't eaten all day and was starving.

After cleaning up, he lay down on his bed and thought about all that had transpired as logically as he could. He'd had the old nightmare about getting raped in his third year. Uncle Vernon had begun beating him and he had lost control. He deliberately did not dwell on the images that sprang to mind of that event, lest he lose his dinner. Instead, he thought about the changes in himself that he had noticed. He was extremely fast with lightning reflexes. He ingested blood. He had taken…the life force… of his Uncle by consuming his heart. His magic was stronger, as evidenced by the fact that he'd locked Dudley in without thought or wand. And he had scales that changed color.

Harry then thought about the magic he had used that day, both with and without his wand. It had only taken minutes for the Ministry to respond in both his second and fifth year when he'd used magic over the summer. He'd been busy getting things together for at least an hour after killing his relatives. If the Ministry were going to respond, surely they had plenty of time to do so. That begged the question whether the Ministry even knew that he had used magic, and if not, why?

Harry rubbed a hand over his scar and wondered what would become of the prophecy now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first days in Notting Hill were filled with paranoia, but as days passed and Harry was not hunted down, he became a bit more relaxed. He stopped using magic after that first day, waiting until his birthday when he knew for sure that he could use it legally and not bring the ministry to his door. He spent hours each day practicing with the throwing knives and other Muggle weapons, and he never left the flat without being heavily armed.

Harry called Hermione every couple of days, just to check in. He always took a bit of a train ride first, so that if someone happened to trace his call, they wouldn't know where he was living. He wasn't even certain if the Ministry could do such things, but he figured it was better to be safe. It also gave him an excuse to go and see some of the more touristy areas that he'd never been able to see before.

Hermione reported that Dumbledore had found the house on Privet Drive, but had no idea what had happened. They knew that the Muggles thought it was an accident, but Dumbledore didn't believe it was. He actually thought that Death Eaters had somehow gotten past the wards. There had been no evidence of his magical signature, which led Harry to believe that it had changed when he had transformed. Hermione had been forced to promise not to tell a soul that he was alive and on his own. If they all believed he was either dead or captured, it just made him all the safer. Hermione reluctantly agreed, since Harry was so adamant that he would be safer this way, but she didn't like it. She made Harry promise to keep in touch, and if he didn't call for three days straight, she would go to Dumbledore with everything.

The rest of his time Harry spent going through the many books on magical beings. It took him two weeks to find a book that had any answers. By that time, he had finished shedding skin and had a complicated pattern of scales that ranged all over his body. The most noticeable patches stretched from either temple to the side of his forehead. One was actually over his scar, and the scales were faintly discolored there.

His neck was completely covered in scales, reaching down in the front from his shoulders to cover his collarbone and down his sternum. That patch also covered much of his back, especially along his spine. His hips were covered, with a swirl of scales that wrapped around his buttocks and down his thighs to end up by his knees. His arms had scales, also swirling, that reached from his shoulders, wrapped around his biceps and covered the crook in his arm, then wrapped around his forearm to cover his wrists completely and ended with swirls on both sides of his hands.

Harry made another discovery about the scales quite by accident one day when he was having a bit of a leisurely wank. He was just getting really into it when he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, an act that usually further excited him. This time it made him stop cold. His scales were now blood red, and as he lost his arousal due to pondering this phenomenon, they slowly turned green again.

When Harry found the book that described his condition, he was at once relieved and horrified. Relieved that at least he finally knew what was happening to him, and horrified by what he had become.

_The Cruor Lacerta, or Blood Lizard as it is commonly known, is a humanoid creature with reptilian traits. The most obvious trait being the scales which present during puberty. These scales, while quite pleasing aesthetically, are mostly functional. A Blood Lizard is, first and foremost, a predator; the scales act as a form of body armor which protects the creature from both physical and magical attack. Only a Dragon's hide is more resistant to attack, and then only because it covers the entire body, where as the scales on a Blood Lizard do not (this may be due to the Blood Lizard's close connection to the Dragon, though they are equally related to the Veela and Vampire). If one is lucky enough to get a shot in where there are no scales, they may injure the creature, but will mostly likely not incapacitate it. _

_A Blood Lizard is named for both the need the creature has for human blood, as well as the deep crimson color the scales take on when the creature is sexually aroused. Like some species of true lizards, the Blood Lizard can change its appearance. The scales change to indicate mood. Red denotes sexual arousal, green is contentment or security, and black is a sign of alarm or rage. Like the chameleon, the Blood Lizard can also change its appearance at will to either blend into the shadows of its environment, or, similar to a Metamorphmagus, to change its physical features. This last is very useful for camouflaging the scales that demark a Blood Lizard as a predator._

_At one time, there were several small colonies of Blood Lizards worldwide, similar to werewolf packs or vampire clans, though much rarer, but most have been wiped out through categorical annihilation. Today, it is estimated that there may be as few as forty in the world. These, because of their ability to blend in, have been very difficult for Ministries to capture and eliminate._

_The Cruor Lacerta is a cold blooded killer; its entire being is enhanced for that one purpose. A Blood Lizard is stronger, more magically powerful, faster, more agile, and has an instinctual ability to fight that can rarely be matched. They are usually small in build, compared to the average witch or wizard, ostensibly indicating weakness. In actuality, the Blood Lizard has incredible strength and its small size helps it to be more agile and flexible in a fight._

_Though they can get by for long stretches of time on human food, they require two other substances to truly flourish: blood and semen. The blood they extract from their victims, while the semen comes only from the Blood Lizard's mate. The mating habits of the Blood Lizard are not well known, as most of those still living have gone to ground. What is known is that they are extremely sexual creatures. They usually create a bond with one or two wizards who they protect in exchange for the sustenance of their semen. The fluid may be ingested or obtained through sexual penetration, but only the creature's mate will be allowed such privileges. _

_Much like the Veela or Incubus, a Blood Lizard has the ability to arouse those around itself. While he or she will only allow their mate to give them semen, they are not monogamous creatures and will use their allure to sexually dominate others. The males, especially, seem to have a need to dominate. One male was recorded as having sexual intercourse with nineteen people in one week. That count did not include his mate._

_Semen gives the creature a long lasting state of satiety, while blood tends to give short boosts of energy. This seems to be a cyclical thing, as the Blood Lizard most needs that boost of energy to fight, and it then receives it by attacking its prey. Related to this, at times a Blood Lizard will remove the heart from its victim and ingest it. There is little documented on this phenomenon, but it is believed that the creature is able to acquire a measure of that person's magic. _

_Weaknesses are few for this creature. They have an intolerance for extremely bright light. It is possible to temporarily blind them, but their other senses are so acute that this may not be enough to incapacitate them. They heal incredibly quickly, and have even been known to regenerate lost body parts. The most effective way of killing this creature is to starve it to the point of incapacitation, and then beheading it. Again, neither is easy, as it will take weeks to truly starve this creature, and the scales on the creature's neck make beheading difficult. Since, however, two hundred of these creatures were destroyed during the Great Lizard Hunt of the 1420's, it must be possible._

Harry set the book aside with a sigh. He'd read those words over twenty times already and they hadn't yet changed. There were other references to the Blood Lizard in other books, but none had as much information as this one. The newer texts treated the creature as myth and legend. Only this one text, which dated back to 1576, actually treated the subject as factual. It was, however, extremely irritating to be constantly referred to as an 'it' or a 'creature'. It made him feel as though he should be in a zoo.

Harry shook off those negative thoughts and headed towards the loo. After relieving himself, he washed up and got ready for his trip to the phone box. One look in the mirror assured him that his green tipped hair was 'stylishly messy', though he did run his fingers through for good measure. He also checked his tongue, nose, and eyebrow piercings. He'd only gotten them a week ago, but they had healed almost immediately. Now he simply liked to make sure they didn't get infected or anything. He was considering getting a couple on one ear, and maybe his nipple.

He wore black military trousers that hugged his ass, yet still gave him flexibility to move if he needed. These were tucked into his green leather boots, which were high lacing military style boots that each hid another two knives. He had a black long sleeve t-shirt under a green short sleeve button-down shirt. He wore a studded collar around his neck, with matching bands at his wrists which hid knife holsters and his wand, as well as his scales. He wore fingerless black leather gloves on his hands, much like the ones he used to wear for Quidditch. He looked a good mix of punk and military.

Once he was fully prepared, Harry grabbed some cash and headed out the door for the underground, and the short trip to an out of the way phone box.

"Harry!" Hermione gushed as soon as she heard his voice. "Thank Merlin!"

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded, completely taken aback by his friend's panic.

"What's right might be easier to answer," Hermione sighed. "First off, Dumbledore's looking for you now. He's finally convinced that Death Eaters had nothing to do with your disappearance. He's been muttering something about dark creatures being put to death all afternoon. Then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny have been so upset by everything, and with your birthday being tomorrow, they seem even more bereft. They think you're dead, Harry. They think you died in the explosion and the Muggles just didn't find your body. Mrs. Weasley wants to have a memorial service, but Dumbledore keeps putting her off.

"Harry, things are a mess right now, and I don't know how much longer I can convince them that I don't know anything," Hermione was crying by this point. "Eventually, Snape or Dumbledore are going to think to use Legilimency on me and I won't have a choice."

"Then the less you know the better right now," Harry sighed. "I won't call again for a while. You can tell them what you know if you must."

"But that's the thing Harry, you haven't told me anything!" Hermione wailed.

"I've told you, it's safer for both of us this way," Harry reminded her sharply, then softened almost immediately. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Just know that I'm safe and try not to worry too much. You are my best friend in the whole world, Herm. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too," Hermione said softly and Harry could hear the tears choking her voice. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Harry sighed. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

"Very touching Mr. Potter," Snape's voice rang out as soon as Harry had set the receiver back into its cradle. "Now turn around very slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I got so many great reviews I decided to post an extra chapter today. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Harry raised his hands and slowly turned to face his Potions Master. Snape looked especially menacing with his black robes and shadows wrapped around him like a creature of the night and his wand pointed directly in Harry's face. Harry made a pretense of being calm and relaxed, but his senses were on high alert, and he knew without looking that his scales had turned black. Every twitch, every nuance, was observed and catalogued to use against the threat being made against him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to catch up with me," Harry said pleasantly. "Let me guess, you used Legilimency on Hermione without her ever knowing, then staked out her home to wait for me to call. I know that Muggles can trace a phone call, but I was hoping that wizards hadn't gotten quite so advanced with Muggle technologies."

"Actually, I used a tracer potion on Miss Granger that allowed me to locate you through the sound of your voice," Snape said. "As far as I know, the Ministry does not yet have the same ability, since it is a potion that I developed and have not shared with anyone."

"So, are you planning on taking me to Dumbledore or to Voldemort?" Harry casually asked.

Snape smirked at him. "The question is which master will offer me the greatest reward?"

"And the answer?"

"I have not yet decided," Snape admitted.

"I always knew you were more interested in self-preservation than politics," Harry chuckled. Before Snape could answer, however, Harry had moved as fast as lightning and had grabbed Snape's wand. In a heartbeat, he had Snape from behind with his own wand pointed at his back and a razor sharp knife to his throat. "Now, let's see how that sense of self-preservation deals with this turn in circumstances."

"What do you want?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with venom. Harry knew that if he could see Snape's eyes, he would be on the receiving end of the man's infamous death glare.

"I'd like some answers," Harry replied calmly. "To that end, you will be coming with me, so that we can chat somewhere a little more private."

As the clock in a nearby church struck midnight, and Harry finally turned seventeen, he Apparated the two of them away, safe in the knowledge that there was little the Ministry could do to him about using underage magic now.

They appeared in Harry's flat in the blink of an eye. Harry shoved Snape away from him and the older man landed on the bed. Snape quickly righted himself and glared at Harry.

"I do not trust you as far as I can throw you, but I am going to ask you several questions and you will answer them honestly," Harry said as he tucked Snape's wand into his right sleeve. "Muggles have an apparatus that measures heart rate, body temperature, all sorts of physical output, in order to judge if a person is lying. It is based on the principal that certain physiological phenomena occur when a person is lying. It is true of all people, except the criminally insane, who actually believe the lies they tell. I do not believe you are a sociopath."

"You are going to measure my heart rate?" Snape looked like he though Harry just might be insane.

"Amongst other things," Harry shrugged. "First question: Do you know what I am?"

"You are an infuriating little horror," Snape drawled. Harry watched closely and observed the tiniest changes in Snape's body. His temperature elevated slightly, his heart rate increased; he let off a musky sweat that was almost undetectable.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry chided. "You are lying. Or, more likely, you aren't telling the whole truth."

Snape looked like he was going to deny it for a moment, but then changed his mind. "Fine! Yes, I know what you are. I take it you have discovered the truth for yourself, then?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Who else knows?"

"Only Dumbledore," Snape said. "At least as far as I know."

"You did not tell Voldemort?"

"Tell him that his enemy has the power to literally rip his heart out and eat it?" Snape sneered. "I think not. The Dark Lord does not take that sort of news well. He often lets his temper get away from him at such times."

"It amazes me how slippery you Slytherins can truly be," Harry laughed.

"And you are not?" Snape smirked. "You have a very unique way of slithering out of trouble unparalleled by any Slytherin I know."

"And a foolish Gryffindor knack for getting into trouble in the first place," Harry admitted. "Tell me, what does Dumbledore know of my disappearance?"

"Nothing," Snape said. "He has left the search up to me. I have told him only what I needed to in order to keep him off my case. As far as he knows, there was no evidence of foul play at the house in Surrey."

"But there was?"

"One detail," Snape said. "Easy enough to overlook if you aren't looking for it. In fact, the Muggles all did, as did the ministry. They all just assumed that the mutilation of the bodies was a result of the size of the explosion and delved no deeper."

"But…" Harry encouraged.

"But, they did not see that Vernon Dursley's heart was missing from his body," Snape said. "I did. I assume that your creature side finally decided to break free?"

"That's one way to put it," Harry sighed and pulled his chair over to sit down. "You could also say that it went on a complete rampage. One good thing has come of all this, though."

"What's that?"

"I'm not afraid of facing Old Snake Face anymore," Harry said. "Oh, I guess I really can't call him that, now that I've got scales; it seems sort of hypocritical."

For the first time Harry could ever remember, Snape actually laughed. He sobered once he saw the shock on Harry's face. "Oh don't look so surprised, Potter. Even I have a sense of humor."

"If you say so," Harry muttered before returning to his questioning. "So Dumbledore knows what I am. Then why did he allow me to go to school with normal kids. As far as I can tell, Blood Lizards are even less trusted than werewolves. And why didn't he tell me?"

"It was his intention that you never find out," Snape explained. "He knew the prophecy named you to defeat Voldemort, and he knew that Voldemort would likely never be able to kill you, even if your scales were hidden at the time, just as he failed the first time. At the same time, he did not want a fully matured adult Blood Lizard on his hands when it was all over. So, as soon as he saw signs that you were maturing into puberty, he stunted your creature's development. Or at least he tried to do so. Obviously, something did not go as planned."

"Yeah, since my creature side decided to just pop out one day, already fully matured." Harry sighed, and then looked at Snape with a deep sadness in his eyes. "He intended to starve me and kill me after Voldemort was gone, didn't he?"

"Yes. That was also the reason he sent you to the Dursleys every year. He hoped that their abuse would further inhibit your nature."

Harry snorted, thinking that it was ironic that it had been their abuse which had finally released his true nature. He stood and turned his back on Snape. He was silent for a long time.

"There's more, isn't there?" Harry finally asked, still facing away from his guest.

"Yes," Snape agreed. "What did the books you read say of the pubescent Cruor Lacerta?"

"Not much," Harry said as he turned back to Snape. "Why?"

"The teen Blood Lizard has little ability to control his sexual allure," Snape explained. "This is part of the reason it is so important that he knows the dangers and is closely monitored as he matures. When you hit puberty, you began giving off small doses of the sexual allure that enables your kind to attract the numerous partners they crave. In your third year, you inadvertently sent those signals to several of your Housemates."

"Oh my god," Harry gasped. "The locker room… It's not just a dream, is it? They really did that to me?"

"The headmaster and I were alerted by Longbottom that something was amiss when none of you returned to the tower as expected," Snape said quietly. "When we arrived, you were lying naked and bleeding on the floor. It was rather obvious what had happened. I would like to note that they did not come through the ordeal completely unscathed. You were rather brutal in your self defense. I thought at the time that they were lucky you had not yet come into your full strength.

"Until that night, I had no idea that you were anything other than a typical wizard," Snape went on. "Truthfully, I do not think Dumbledore realized until then either. But while you were unconscious, you still had your claws and scales on the side of your neck. Dumbledore swore me to secrecy, put a spell on you to arrest your development and erase your memories, and then let the mob go with a warning. I was quite displeased by the idea. I had been the victim of unpunished school bullies in my youth, as you know, and found the thought that the old man would repeat such an injustice utterly repugnant. But the old bastard held my freedom in his miserly hands and I knew there was nothing I could do to protect you from within a cell in Azkaban."

Harry looked startled at that pronouncement, but quickly shook it away. Of course Snape had protected him; hadn't always? "In my dreams, I was aroused for a brief time, but as soon as they started at me, it went away. If it was my arousal that triggered their behavior, why didn't they stop?"

"Why does any mob do such despicable things?" Snape returned. "Because they can. Once the course was set, they urged each other on until they convinced themselves that it wasn't them, that they had no choice but to go along with it. It was not your fault. Even if you had continued to put off those signals, they had a choice as to whether or not they would act on them. They made that choice. There was nothing impelling them to do as they did."

"So all this time, they knew?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The only memory that was altered was yours," Snape confirmed. "Though none of them knew what you are. Somehow they did not see your scales or claws."

"All this time, Ron acted like he was my best friend, even though he knew… And Oliver and the twins, and Dean and Seamus…How could they do that and just pretend like it never happened?" Harry could not hold back his grief any longer. He was lost in the betrayal of not just his mentor, but of his most closely trusted friends as well.

"There is more," Severus seemed reluctant to go on however.

Harry wiped angrily at the tears on his face and growled. "Tell me. I want to know everything."

"Most of the Order knew, just as most of them knew about the abuse from your relatives," Snape said. "Dumbledore didn't tell your godmutt, or the wolf, but he did tell the others. He wanted them to watch for signs that you might be remembering. Spells are notorious for going haywire when used on one of your kind. He wanted to know if you remembered, so that he could deal with it. It might be a sign that your creature was breaking free of the stasis he put you under."

"So they all knew," Harry said. "They all knew and still acted as though they were my friends. It wasn't enough that I was tortured and starved by my relatives every summer, they had to condone rape. I thought they gave a damn about me, but the truth is I was just a weapon to them; someone to keep the monsters at bay. And when I had gotten rid of the demon, they would put me down like a dog.

"Well, Fuck them," Harry shouted. "Fuck them all!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, I feel a bit disappointed. After such a great response for the first three chapters, I only got three reviews for chapter 4. Maybe I should stick to posting one chapter a day. *sigh* The good news for those who have been salivating for some smut is that this chapter will give you what you have been waiting for so patiently. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

Harry paced the length of his flat as Snape silently watched the expressions crossing his face. The air crackled with unspent magic, called forth by Harry's rage and distress. It was obvious that Harry was thinking this through in a way he never would have in the past. If the things he'd learned about Blood Lizards over the past four years of research were true, then the creature part of him was beginning to assert itself in more ways than just his fighting instinct.

"If you knew what I am, then why come after me?" Harry finally demanded, stopping right in front of the Potions Master. "You said yourself that you had reason to believe that my creature had finally come out; why put your life in danger by confronting a deadly predator such as me? Especially knowing that I have finally fed on both blood and the life force of my uncle and would continue to reap the benefits for some time to come despite his being a Muggle?"

"You said it yourself, I am a man with a strong sense of self-preservation," Snape told him. "Why follow the old fool, or a Dark Lord that will be crushed by someone stronger and more powerful? I aim to survive this war, and as I see it, that means following the most likely person to win. As of the day you destroyed your relatives, that person would be you."

"So you came to swear your allegiance to me?" Harry asked with a note of skepticism.

"More than that, I came to offer my body as your bond mate," Snape smirked. Harry was shocked into complete stillness, so Snape continued. "You are in a very precarious position, as I see it. The Dark Lord wants you dead. Dumbledore has begun to suspect that he has lost control over you and will soon have the entire Order out for your head, literally. The Ministry will eventually discover what you are, and will want to hunt you down, Chosen One or no."

"And yet, here you are ready to tie your life to mine," Harry pointed out.

"Because I believe that even against such odds, you will come out victorious, just as you have survived every impossible situation you have faced thus far" Snape said. "But you will need as much strength for the coming battles as you can get. That means feeding regularly. I do not wish to boast, but I am also quite useful for obtaining information from both of the current factions, and can plot along with the best of Slytherins, not to mention my potions and Dark Arts knowledge."

Harry nodded. "When you put it that way I can see your point… The Death Eaters must be full of Slytherins with as strong a sense of self-preservation. Anyone you think might be persuaded to see things as you do?"

"Lucius," Snape said right away. "We have discussed the possibility that the Dark Lord might be losing his grip on reality. I believe he could be swayed. There are many others as well, but most of them would be afraid to act until the Dark Lord is gone."

"Convince Lucius to speak with me," Harry said. "We can work on a simple way to get rid of Voldie, and then see about getting the others to see my way of thinking."

"Not tonight," Severus said. "It is quite late, and this can wait until morning. I doubt that Lucius would appreciate my disturbing his beauty sleep, even for something as important as this."

Harry yawned and realized he was tired. "You'll stay?"

Snape looked around the flat and noted that they would have to share the one bed. He looked at Harry, a question in his eyes.

"Not tonight," Harry said as he yawned again. "Let me think about your offer. Tonight, we just sleep."

"Very well."

HPHPHPHPHP

Snape woke first the next morning and had a chance to observe the delectable young man he had offered his body to just hours before. It would certainly be no hardship to give Harry what his body needed. In the morning light, Harry's green hair matched the green scales that danced all over the lithe young body. He wondered idly how they would look when they were red.

Harry had slithered up close to him in the night, his body seeking the heat from another subconsciously. He had seen Harry's resource materials, and knew that the books he'd read did not give a complete picture of the needs of a Blood Lizard. For instance, he doubted that Harry knew that like all reptiles, he would seek out heat to warm his cold blood, and that if he became too cold, he would become sluggish. It was a weakness he should be made aware of, but for now, Snape was happy to let the boy snuggle up to steal his warmth.

He looked again at the small metal jewelry that decorated Harry's nose and brow and wondered why anyone would choose to put holes in their body, let alone in such odd places. He knew there was one in the boy's tongue as well, and mused that that one might be interesting. It might be somewhat exciting to feel that cool metal bar while kissing, or even better, against his cock. So perhaps he could live with the jewelry.

It had been a bit of a shock to see just how well armed Harry was when he'd begun stripping down to his smalls for bed. There were no less than eight knives, a small leather club filled with some heavy metal, two sets of brass knuckles, and a wand on his person. When asked about them, Harry had shrugged and tossed three knives in quick succession across the room at a well-used target painted there. All three knives hit the target in the heart.

After pulling the knives from the wall, Harry let Snape see his mini arsenal as he put his weapons away. In one of the kitchen cupboards, he kept all of his weapons. Besides what he had just taken off, there were Japanese throwing stars, and a crossbow. Harry assured him that he was quite proficient with all of the weapons.

Snape had to stifle a groan or risk waking his bedmate. Even the memory of Harry's proficiency with those weapons was a serious turn on for him. He had always been drawn by the most lethal of people: Lucius, Lord Voldemort. It wasn't always sexual, but when you put such deadly skill in such a pretty package as Potter…

Severus could hold himself back no longer; he wanted to feel for himself the cool scales that ornamented Harry's body. He needed to touch him and feel the lean hard muscles that were hidden beneath. And Harry was so tempting lying there, curled up against him. With a tentative hand he brushed his fingers lightly over the cool scales along Harry's collarbone and sternum. Harry sighed and shifted, causing his muscles to ripple under Snape's fingers. Very carefully, he caressed the boy's chest, feeling the difference in textures and memorizing the way each muscle twitched and moved in response to his touch. Ever so slowly, he watched as the scales changed from a happy green color to a deep crimson, the color of blood.

"Not fair," Harry moaned sleepily. "Thought you were going to give me time to consider."

"I gave you eight hours," Snape chuckled. "And then I decided you should know what you would be missing out on should you refuse."

Harry opened sleepy green eyes to look up at the man who was currently tormenting him and shivered as one long finger traced the edge of the scales along his shoulder and down his arm. He'd never seen Snape so relaxed or in such a good mood; it was a good look for him.

"So sensitive, and so responsive," Snape whispered, almost in awe of the sensual creature below him. "I want you."

"Mmm," Harry groaned and reached down to stroke the evidence of Snape's arousal. "I can tell."

Harry continued to stroke Snape for several minutes as his own body responded to the caresses of his once most hated professor.

"You know that even if we bond, I won't be faithful to you," Harry said. "And I won't expect you to be either."

"No, it is not in your nature," Snape agreed, gasping as Harry squeezed his cock tightly through the underpants he still wore.

"Good," Harry smiled a wicked smile that Snape had never seen on the Gryffindor's face before. If anything, it made him even more aroused. "Then I think I'll take you up on your offer. I think you should fuck me."

Snape stopped and looked down at his soon to be lover. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very," Harry said in all sincerity. "I did actually think about what you said. You do have a lot to offer in this relationship, and it is obvious that my body responds to you. As I see it, it is a win-win situation."

"And I expect we should start winning right now," Snape declared before diving in and claiming Harry's mouth in a soul stealing kiss that left them both trembling with need. Their tongues met and explored while their bodies became further entangled. Snape thrust his pelvis deliberately against Harry's and felt his groan through their still joined mouths.

Harry broke the kiss in order to catch his breath, but his hands were not idle during this time. They had been stroking down Snape's back and flanks, but now went to work pushing the waistband of his underpants down. Snape shifted to allow him room, and soon he was free from their confine. Harry's underpants were next, as he lifted and wiggled his hips impatiently while Snape tugged at the bit of fabric and eased it over Harry's straining erection.

Snape was fascinated by the way Harry's scales covered his hips and leaned in to kiss and caress them, sending Harry into delighted fits of ecstasy. He really was very sensitive to touch on his scaly bits; his cock seemed to twitch and grow harder with each caress. Snape laved the head of his cock and allowed his hands to wander further south, using one to manipulate Harry's balls gently and the other to finger his hole. He was a bit surprised to find that Harry was slick there. It must be a part of the creature's physiology to allow for easier feedings, Snape mused.

Slowly, adding a second finger to the first, Snape gently stretched and prodded Harry's hole, searching for the little nub inside that would increase his lover's pleasure tenfold. When he found it, Harry's entire body twitched in response.

"Like that?"

"Oh fuck, what was that?" Harry gasped out, still writhing, trying to make Snape hit that spot inside of him again.

"That is your prostate," Snape purred as he stroked across the nub in question a second time. "That is what is going to make this experience extremely pleasurable for you."

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He felt like his entire body was strung tight, on the precipice of some great chasm and all he wanted to do was fling himself over the edge, but Snape currently had control of him, and was keeping him teetering just on the brink.

"Please," Harry begged hoarsely.

"Please what?" Snape replied, slowly tormenting Harry by just brushing his fingers against the sensitive nub and moving his other hand over his cock in long slow strokes that were designed to keep him at the height of arousal.

"More," Harry panted. "Oh please, I need more. I need you. Inside. Now!"

"Your wish is my command," Snape said as he carefully removed his fingers from Harry's ass and moved into position between his legs. He lifted Harry's legs around his waist and slowly breached the puckered entrance for the first time. He swore that it would not be the last. It could never be the last. One taste of the heaven that was Harry's body was enough to have him addicted for life. "Sweet Circe, you're so hot and tight."

Harry held perfectly still as Snape breached him, expecting some sort of pain but was surprised to find that, while it was slightly uncomfortable at first, it was not at all painful. His body seemed to welcome this intrusion. He was made for this, after all. Once Snape began moving, it felt so good and so right that he couldn't remember why he hadn't been doing this for years. And that was before Snape shifted his hips to target his prostate again.

Harry dug his fingers into Snape's back mindlessly trying to cling to some bit of sanity. He could hear words coming from his mouth, things like more and harder and oh gods and fuck me, but he couldn't focus on any of that. His mind was filled instead with sensations and sounds and the taste of Snape as he claimed his mouth once again.

The smell of sex permeated the air, and the slick sweat lubricated their bodies as Harry's cock was trapped between them. The staccato rhythm of flesh meeting flesh rang in both their ears as their pace slowly increased until they were both panting and silently begging to the gods, Harry for release and Severus for the control to hold on a while longer.

It hit Harry hard when he came, wrenching an inhuman scream from his throat as his entire body seemed to seize and contract with the waves of pleasure. His seed was lost between them, mixing with the sweat of their torsos. But Snape wasn't finished. He slowly pulled out of his lover and urged him into a new position, on his knees, with his head resting comfortably on the pillows. Snape lined up again and thrust deep and hard into his lover setting up a slow and brutal tempo. Harry could feel the cock in him pounding against his prostate and his own cock, not having yet fully softened, found a renewed interest in the proceedings.

Snape had a bruising grip on Harry's sensitive hips as he slammed into his young lover over and over again. Harry loved every second of this new rougher fucking. He pinched his own nipples, rolling the erect nubs between thumb and forefinger with one hand as his other hand grasped his prick and tugged at it. He fondled his balls and felt the place where Snape's cock joined with his body. Snape moaned at the extra stimulation before leaning down to lick and suck at the scales down Harry's back.

Harry's cries were now muffled by the pillow, but they were no less incoherent or numerous. Even Snape began losing control of his tongue as he neared his pinnacle.

"Oh yes," Snape grunted. "Such a tight ass…mine…want my cock…want my cum inside of you!"

Harry mumbled his agreement to every statement his lover made and met each thrust with an answering thrust of his own. Before long Harry could feel his balls tightening with the familiar tingling sensation and knew he was about to come for the second time. This time, as his body contracted around Snape, the older man could hold back no longer and Harry's ass milked every drop of semen from him until he felt completely wrung out.

Harry's body accepted the fluid and he could almost feel it being absorbed into his system, leaving him feeling strangely sated, even as Snape pulled out and left his ass feeling empty. They collapsed to the bed together, Snape still half on top of him, and Harry welcomed the weight and the warmth from his lover's body.

Harry rolled over beneath his mate and mumbled the necessary incantation to bind them together. He wasn't sure how he knew the words to say, but as he said them, the two spent wizards began to glow with a faint red light. Once the spell was complete, Harry tried to recall the words he had just used, but they were gone as quickly as they had come to him. He was too tired to think on it at that moment, but later he decided that his magic recognized that he had accepted this man as his mate and provided the words necessary.

They were soon both asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I do not see why we needed to traipse all the way to this pedestrian part of Muggle London," Lucius complained as Severus let them both into Harry's flat. Lucius sneered as he looked around the single room that was smaller than his master bathroom.

"I told you," Severus smirked. "We are to meet someone, and this is currently the safest location to do so."

"It smells like sex," Lucius complained, then turned narrowed eyes at his ex-lover. "This isn't some game to get me into a threesome, is it? Because I thought we agreed that after last time we both had to consent before approaching a third. Is he at least attractive? I suppose if he is pretty enough, I might be persuaded."

"If you play your cards right, I might take that idea under consideration," Harry drawled from the bathroom doorway, his hair still damp from an earlier bath. He was dressed in low cut leather pants in a blood red that would have matched his scales exactly just hours ago. He was barefoot and wore no shirt or glamours, so that his scales glistened a happy green for all to see. Lucius took all of this in with shock, but quickly replace his mask of haughty detachment. "For now we are here to discuss politics."

"Politics?" Lucius snorted. "Somehow I cannot see the Chosen One dirtying his fingers with the political machinations of our current Ministry. Even if he has a dirty little secret."

"On the contrary, I am quite interested in a governing body who, should they discover my little secret will want nothing more than to hunt me down and exterminate me like a rodent," Harry replied as he pulled on a black tank top and strolled over to his weapons cupboard. "I already have one group of people trying to kill me, and one trying to control me, so I'm quite interested in preventing a third from doing both. If political machinations, as you put it, will help me stay alive then I'm all for it.

As he spoke, Harry began his daily ritual of arming himself, strapping on knife holsters to his arms and legs, and his wand in another holster on his left forearm. He then slipped several razor-sharp throwing stars into a pocket and picked up his cross bow.

"Planning on doing a bit of killing today?" Lucius drawled sarcastically. "Perhaps assassinate the minister?"

Harry paused and seemed to consider this. "Hmm, an interesting idea; he is a fat prick after all. But… no, I don't think I need to go to that extreme as yet. For now, we'll concentrate on more pressing issues."

"We?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry said with exaggerated patience. "That is why you're here. Severus seemed to think you might be willing to follow a new regime."

"Is that what you are doing?" Lucius asked, curiously. "Building an army against…well, everyone?"

"Anyone who seeks to harm me or stand in my way, yes."

Severus leaned against the wall and watched his mate play Lucius like a master. Without being told, Harry seemed to realize that Lucius responded to the grandiose Machiavellian plans of a great leader, much the way Severus responded to power. Lucius was born to be a right hand man; not strong enough to take control on his own, but with enough skill and cunning to make himself very useful to the right leader.

"And what of the Muggles and Mudbloods?" Lucius asked, his inbred prejudices showing.

"What of them?" Harry asked. He gave Lucius a long look before turning to his target and aiming the cross bow. His arrow struck dead center of the target's heart. "Your current master believes that all of his problems stem from blood purity, and the old families, like yours, buy into that because it gives them status. But they should worry less about blood and more about power. I have it, and they do not. Blood will not save them from my wrath. Consider this, Lucius. If you are not with me, you will fall to me. I may be an army of one," Harry paused when Severus cleared his throat. "Sorry, an army of two, right now, but I wield more power than any wizard alive. Dumbledore fears me and rightly so. Your master fears me and he does not even know the extent of the power I command."

Lucius studied Harry for a few moments in silence as Harry continued with his target practice, moving from the cross bow to the throwing knives, his motions fluid and almost too quick to follow. It was obvious that he recognized what Harry was and was weighing his options carefully.

"What would be my place in this new regime?" Lucius finally asked. Harry stopped and faced the blond wizard and seemed to consider him for a while.

"You are an attractive man, Lucius," Harry smirked. "You are young yet, and powerful. You have a knowledge of politics and war that would be quite useful to me. I think I would extend to you the same offer I have to Severus. That of my mate."

Severus looked startled for a moment, but reined it in quickly.

"So I would feed you, and offer my expertise to you, and what would I receive in return?" Lucius negotiated. Severus almost snarled at his old friend's effrontery, but Harry simply laughed.

"You would share the place of consort with Severus," Harry said. "Your power would be equal to his, and second to only mine. You would both be of equal political rank with two others. I am nothing like that megalomaniac you currently serve. I would not torture you or second guess you. I once stole a house elf from you; in return I will promise to replace that elf with a servant far more…entertaining. Or perhaps, you would prefer twins?"

"Twins? The Weasley boys?" Lucius asked with a raised brow. "That does sound intriguing. Has Severus received the same offer?"

"I thought he might enjoy Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas," Harry smiled. "I'm saving Ron and Oliver Wood for myself."

Lucius looked at Severus and said, "Should I ask why these six boys seemed to have incurred his wrath so thoroughly?"

"Not if you would like to keep your pretty head," Severus remarked coolly.

"No, no," Harry chided his lover. "We are all friends here. Lucius will not repeat what he learns, will you Lucius? When I was thirteen, those six boys, boys I considered my friends, gang raped me in the Quidditch locker room. Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom decided that I should not remember the event, and messed with my memories at the same time as he tried to lock down my true nature. He let the boys go unpunished. I think that sucks balls, so I will see to their punishment myself."

"I see," Lucius said quietly. "I'm beginning to understand your statement about those who are trying to control you."

"Dumbledore has a lot to answer for," Harry agreed. "But he is not the only one on my shit list. There are dozens of people who played right along with his notions, knowingly, and harmed me in order to save their pitiful asses from Voldie. If they had any spine or conscience, they would have spoken out against the things that Dumbledore put me through. Severus here was in an understandably difficult spot, trying to protect his own ass from Dumbledore while trying to help me along. But I cannot say the same for the others, and they will pay."

"And why am I not on your shit list?" Lucius smirked. "I did try to kill you on several occasions."

Harry waved that concern away. "We were on opposite sides of a war. It is expected that we would try to kill each other. Now we may have found common ground, and I will expect loyalty from you. That's what makes what they did so horrible. We were supposed to be allies, friends. And they betrayed me."

"So what is our plan?" Lucius asked.

"We take out your old master," Harry grinned. "We take down the ministry brick by brick, and we destroy Dumbledore and those foolish enough to follow him."

HPHPHP

"You made no mention of offering Lucius the honor of consort before the meeting," Severus said calmly once Lucius had gone, but Harry could detect a hint of a pout behind the man's cool exterior.

"Nor did I mention the two others I wish to recruit," Harry pointed out. "Severus, you said that you understood that ours would not be an exclusive relationship. Did you not mean that?"

"Of course I meant it," Severus declared, but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice. "I suppose that I might have believed that I would be the only bonded, however. It was…acceptable that you might take others to your bed, but the right of consort would have been mine alone."

"You will still hold the right of consort," Harry said soothingly. "And the others I mentioned will be equal in power only in the political sense. But Lucius is a beautiful man and my creature side reacted to that. If I had known how I would react to his presence, I would have warned you. As it was, I only knew when we met again."

"I apologize for my possessiveness," Severus conceded. Harry reached out a hand and caressed his cheek.

"We still have many things to accomplish today," Harry sighed. "We had best get a move on if we are to do everything before Lucius returns tonight."

"I still do not understand why we need to go to Wales," Severus told his lover as they both donned their cloaks.

"Sirius left me a castle there," Harry informed him. "I believe it may be suitable for a base of operations. My godfather left me a letter in his will that stated that this particular property was completely unknown to any of the Light or the Ministry. It is also fully staffed with elves and has wards as old and as impenetrable as Hogwarts itself. It has several out buildings besides the main castle. If it is everything he indicated, then we will all be making a move in the near future."

"I can understand the need for security, but why do we need so much space?" Severus asked as they made their way down to the alley behind Harry's apartment building where they could safely Apparate.

"Because," Harry smiled as he took a hold of the taller man to enable their side-along Apparation. "We will need more than just the three of us to pull off the coup I have planned." And before Severus could reply, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry and Severus spent the day inspecting the castle and its surroundings, dealing with the staff of fifty house elves, and checking the strength of the wards. Like Hogwarts, this castle seemed to function almost completely independent of the outside world. It had livestock and gardens to provide food for a large number of humans, and the elves had been stocking up preserved foods for years. They could easily feed an army for months if, for some reason, they needed to barricade themselves inside.

The castle grounds, more than four hundred acres, were surrounded by huge stone walls with turrets every fifty meters. The outbuildings included a training facility, barracks, greenhouses, stables, and a small clinic. The castle proper was smaller than Hogwarts, but not by much, and contained a huge potions lab that had Severus excited with the possibilities. There was a parade ground in the central courtyard, which could serve for any gathering too large for the great hall. That room could comfortably accommodate several hundred people.

Harry was shown the Lord's Chambers, as they were called by the staff. These rooms were more luxurious than any Hogwarts accommodations. The main sitting room was spacious and comfortable, equipped with the most well-appointed furnishings available. There was a private sitting room attached to each of the three bedrooms, as well as private baths for each. There was a small formal dining room that could serve up to twenty guests, and a private library and study.

There were three elves assigned to the Lord's Chambers exclusively. As they showed the two wizards around, Harry rather thought that these rooms would be perfect for himself and his consorts. Even Lucius' aristocratic tastes would be unable to fault these accommodations. And they were conveniently placed in the castle, high enough to provide spectacular views of the courtyard and the surrounding areas, but close enough to the heart of the castle to be convenient to almost everything. They were heavily warded and ensured the residents seclusion.

They took tea in one of the quiet sitting rooms on the first floor, enjoying the treats provided by the enthusiastic house elves.

"They certainly seem much more pleasant than Kreacher ever was," Harry smiled wryly at his companion. "The castle has been uninhabited for almost three generations, though the Blacks did occasionally have small family reunions here. The elves seem to really want something productive to do."

"I take it that we will be abandoning your grotty little flat in Notting Hill, then?" Severus asked hopefully. He may have been reluctant to come today, be he was easily convinced upon seeing the place that it really was the best location for them to set up their base of operations. Especially if Harry intended to recruit a small army of followers.

"We will go back to night to meet Lucius, and move our operations tomorrow," Harry confirmed. "We should be going soon. Lucius will be anxious if he beats us back to the flat."

Twenty minutes later, Harry had left instructions with the elves concerning their imminent move, and they were on their way back to the apparition point beyond the old portcullis. Severus, now familiar with his destination, was able to Apparate alone, and Harry quickly followed. They were, however, beaten to the flat by Lucius.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously.

"Castle Noir," Harry told him as he shrugged out of his robes, leaving him in the same Muggle outfit as he'd worn that morning. "We will be moving there tomorrow. If you would like to bring your son with you, I suggest you both meet us here at nine."

"Will we not be performing the bond tonight?" Lucius asked. He had been looking forward to getting his hands on, and his cock in, this beautiful boy all day.

"You will need time to make preparations," Harry replied, then paused and tilted his head as if listening to a noise the others could not hear. When he spoke again, there was a note of urgency to his voice "And I have the sudden urge to contact a friend. I think she may be in trouble. Get what you need from Malfoy Manor. You will most likely not be returning for some time. Severus we need to go."

"Where to?"

"Headquarters," Harry sighed. "Follow my lead, but be prepared in case we need to use force to get back out of there."

With that, Harry and Severus left Lucius alone in the flat once again.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Severus appeared in the alley nearby Grimmauld Place that was frequently used as an Apparation point for Order members. They walked quickly and determinedly up to the door and, as the wards were now set to Harry's magical signature as the owner of the house, opened the door to walk inside. There were loud voices coming from the kitchen, but Harry did not head in that direction. Instead, he took the stairs two at a time. Once they had reached the second landing, Harry went straight to one of the doors, as though he knew exactly where the person he was looking for was located.

Severus looked over Harry's shoulder after the boy opened the door to the room and was shocked by what they found. Hermione Granger was curled into a ball on the bed, her clothes torn and blood seeping from various wounds on her body. Her eye was almost swollen shut and she was covered in bruises. She looked up at Harry, and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Go see what you can learn in the kitchen," Harry told Severus. "I will get her out of here and meet you at the castle in an hour."

Severus nodded and headed down to the kitchen. It was obvious that the girl had been assaulted. The question was by whom, and what was going to be done about it?

"Damn it, Albus!" Remus Lupin was snarling as Severus quietly entered the kitchen. The spy noticed the very telling absence of any Weasleys. In fact there were no members that Snape actually respected. He also noticed that Remus was alone in his objections. "You cannot mean to let the boy get away with this!"

"He is Harry's best friend," Albus stated calmly. "We need him. He will do no one any good rotting in Azkaban."

"He does no one any good terrorizing innocent girls!" Remus retorted. "From his comments after the incident, I take it that this was not the first time he has done something like this? How long are you going to let this go on?"

"As long as it takes," Albus said calmly, though there was steel in his voice. He turned to Severus, pointedly changing the subject, "Severus, any news on Harry's whereabouts?"

"Nothing, Albus," Severus lied smoothly, employing every Occlumency skill he had. "I have nothing new to report on that front. However, I did think you might be interested to know that the Dark Lord has been making plans to attack the village of Godric's Hollow. He believes this may draw the Potter boy out, if he is still alive."

"We will be prepared, then," Albus nodded and soon dismissed the few Order members assembled.

Severus waited for the others to leave before approaching Lupin, making sure that he placed a silencing charm on the kitchen door before speaking, in case anyone remained to overhear their conversation.

"You know what has happened to the Granger girl?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Lupin sighed dispiritedly. "I would have never believed that Albus could be so cold-blooded, but… I really wish Harry was here. He would never allow this to go on. Ron may be his best friend, but so is Hermione, and he'd never let anyone hurt her this way; not even Ron."

"You need to come with me," Severus said firmly.

Remus looked up from the glass he was cleaning in the sink with a question in his eyes.

"I can't," Remus said. "Hermione is upstairs and I need to do what I can for her."

"She is not there," Severus said. "A friend has taken her to safety. A friend I believe you would like to speak to, and who I'm sure would like to hear what you know about the situation."

"Harry?" Remus breathed out so low that Severus almost didn't hear him.

"Come."

HPHPHP

Harry closed the door to the bedroom in the chambers just down the hall from his own and sat on the sofa with a tired sigh. Hermione had finally calmed enough to take the sleeping draught and healing potions and was now asleep in the other room. Harry was mentally and physically exhausted. He was overwhelmed with guilt. He never should have left her behind; she was vulnerable without him there to protect her.

"Callie," Harry called out and was pleased when the dainty elf appeared beside him. "Watch over Hermione. If she stirs, or becomes distraught, please come fetch me. I will be in my chambers."

"Yes, my Lord," Callie said.

Harry rose slowly and made his way to the chambers he and his consorts would soon share. He was a bit bemused by the title the elves used for him. Lord. He snorted. It made him think of Voldemort and his minions. At least he wasn't self-proclaimed; he had inherited the title, apparently, along with the castle.

"I brought you a surprise," Severus said as soon as Harry walked into the room. Harry looked around to see Remus drinking scotch on the settee. He looked as shaken as Harry felt. "I thought he might be able to give you better answers to your questions."

"Thank you, Severus," Harry smiled at his lover. "Would you mind…?"

"I'll leave you," Severus said and went to one of the bedrooms and closed the door.

"It was Ron, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Remus studied him for a moment, taking in the scales Harry hadn't bothered to hide, before answering. "Yes. Albus has decided to do nothing. He believes Ron is more useful to the cause outside of Azkaban."

Harry poured himself a glass of wine and sat across from his friend. "I figured. He's a right old bastard, Dumbledore."

"Harry, this isn't the first time," Remus told him. "When I caught Ron, he started spouting that Dumbledore would just fix it like he always does."

"Bastard creates monsters then goes around being the hero by destroying them," Harry commented. "He allowed Tom Riddle's bitterness to turn the man into Voldemort. Now, he's making the same mistakes again." They were both quiet for a time, while Remus considered Harry's words.

"Harry, where are we?" Remus finally asked. "Severus brought me here, but he told me nothing about what is going on. Why are you with Severus?"

"Severus is with me," Harry corrected. "You were the best DADA teacher we had, so I'll assume you recognize what these scales mean?"

"You're a Cruor Lacerta, a Blood Lizard," Remus said. "But how is that possible? I know James never…"

"Severus believes that the traits only manifest in a wizard who is already very powerful," Harry said. "They could lie dormant in a family for many generations without anyone knowing. I happened to be more powerful than my ancestors. And with the creature's abilities, there is very little that can kill me and none more powerful."

"So what happened?" Remus asked.

For the first time since he'd left Privet Drive, Harry told someone the entire story. He told Remus about his rage and guilt, about his nightmares that turned out to be real. He told him of meeting up with Snape and inviting Lucius into their faction. He told him about Dumbledore's lies and manipulations. He told him about his suspicions about Dumbledore setting Sirius up to die, and keeping Remus away from him.

By the time he was finished, the sun was rising, and Harry was crying softly in his surrogate godfather's arms.

When Harry finally pulled himself together, he looked up at Remus warily, hoping that he would not find the man had lost all faith in him. He was surprised, however to see a feral look in the older man's eyes.

"Those bastards hurt my cub, and they must be made to pay," Remus growled. "Whatever you decide to do, Harry, I will be right beside you."

"No reservations?" Harry asked, thinking of the plans he had for his former friends, plans he had shared with Remus.

"None," Remus said. "If it takes spilled blood to make people repent of their sins, then so be it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Two hours later, Severus woke the two men up where they had fallen asleep together on the sofa. Harry, Severus, and Remus had a quiet breakfast together and discussed the plans for the day.

"Severus, I need you to go collect Lucius and his son," Harry told him. "I don't want to leave Hermione, and you are the only other person able to get them past the wards currently. I'll have to change that to include Lucius, Remus and Hermione soon, but for now…"

"It will not be an imposition," Severus nodded.

"Take a couple of house elves with you," Harry instructed. "Have them close the flat and move all of my things here. Then you will certainly need to see to your own circumstances."

"Yes, I'll need to close up my family home, as well as my rooms at Hogwarts," Severus said. "I assume we are moving up our plan to isolate ourselves?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'll not have anyone I care about under the power of that bastard. I do not trust him, and I will not allow you to be put in danger by continuing to play all sides of this war. We will use Lucius for now to keep tabs on the Dark Lord."

"And what of Dumbledore?" Remus asked, curious to know if he would be called on to spy on the Order."

"There are other ways to deal with Dumbledore," Harry grinned. "Is there anything you need from Grimmauld Place?"

"Severus had me pack a bag last night," the werewolf shrugged. "Since everything I own can fit into one bag, there is nothing left there for me."

"We have elves who specialize in tailoring and such," Harry told his surrogate godfather. "Go to them today and have them get you outfitted. I don't want to ever see you want for another thing. You will hold a place of honor in the world we will create, and you should begin to dress the part."

Remus gave Harry a grin and said, "As you wish."

"Very good!" Harry laughed. "Taking orders already. And you said he would be slow on the uptake, Severus!"

"I said no such thing," Severus said dryly. "If you recall, you never even mentioned bringing the wolf here. I had to assume that he was one of whom you meant when you referred to the others."

"Yes, and Hermione was the fourth," Harry smiled happily. "Once Lucius is here, we will have our power base all together and can really begin to hash out the details of this coup. I offered to allow Lucius to bring Draco along. Is there anyone the two of you would like to invite here? If so, now would be the best time, before either side realizes that we are up to something."

Remus and Severus both looked thoughtful for a moment, considering not only who they would like to have with them, but who would be open to Harry's ideals and plans.

Remus was the first to speak. "I know how you feel about Ron, Harry, but would you consider allowing Bill to come here? I believe he would be a great asset to our cause, and he and I…" Remus trailed off with a blush.

"Really?" Harry smiled. "I would have never suspected! That's great, Remus. Talk to him first, but if he seems amenable, tell him to be prepared and we can bring him back here tomorrow. Talk to Charlie, too, while you are at it, if Bill agrees. If he can bring us a couple of dragons, it would certainly put the fear of Merlin into those idiots at the Ministry."

Harry turned to Severus, who finally said, "I have already invited the only person I can think of. As Lucius has agreed, I am content."

"Very well," Harry smiled. "I'll leave you both to your tasks. I'm going to rest for a couple of hours before Hermione wakes up. Things may be a bit rough for her for a while."

Harry got up and went to the largest bedroom, not the one Severus had used the night before, and Remus noticed. "I thought you two were…"

"We are," Severus snorted. "Not that it is any of your business. You do know that Harry has also decided to bond with Lucius?"

"He did mention it," Remus said and took a sip of his tea. "Though I was a bit surprised. I know that his creature feeds off of the semen of his bonded, but I hadn't realized that he could take more than one mate. Werewolves generally only bond with one mate."

"It is not in Harry's nature to be monogamous," Severus explained. "I'm sure you will want to do more research on the subject yourself, but for now, I'll explain.

"Harry will feed from Lucius and myself," Severus said. "He will only allow his bonded to be dominant in a sexual situation because of that need to feed. His creature, however, is an extremely sexual being. He will not be satisfied with his bonded alone. He will take others to his bed, and when he does, he will be the dominant partner. In fact, his creature side may play as rough in the bedroom in that case as it does on the battlefield. It would not surprise me to find that one or two of his partners did not survive the experience."

"And I thought controlling the wolf was difficult," Remus sighed. "Well, we will simply need to make the proper sacrifices to his lusts."

"As you say," Severus nodded. "I do believe he already has several in mind. I must be off soon. Let me show you to your chambers."

HPHPHPHPHP

While Harry and Hermione slept, Severus escorted Lucius and Draco to the castle, showed Lucius to his rooms in their chambers before escorting Draco to his set of rooms. Then he was off to Hogwarts to pack his personal effects, taking two elves with him, and sending two to close up his family house, such as it was. He worked quickly to gather all of his personal possessions, a collection that had grown considerably over the past fifteen years, wanting to be gone before Dumbledore realized he was there.

His luck held and Dumbledore did not come knocking at his door. He left a brief letter of resignation for the headmaster, a personal 'fuck you' for all of the suffering he had been through since turning spy for the Light. It was almost dinner time before he finished, sending the elves on while he Apparated to the castle. He made a brief stop in the potions lab to make sure the elves were getting everything put away properly, then headed for the Lord's Chambers.

Everyone was gathered in the large sitting room when he entered. Harry smiled at him and stood up.

"Well, now that Severus is here, we can head for the dining room," Harry pronounced. "I'm famished!"

Severus looked around the assembled group. Draco looked petulant, and Severus would not be surprised if Lucius had to threaten him to get him to come. Hermione looked wan, but determined. Whatever she and Harry had talked about, Severus was sure that she was with them. Remus seemed a bit preoccupied, and Severus wondered if it had anything to do with his visit with the Weasley brothers.

They sat down to enjoy the meal, allowing trivial conversation to distract them all for a time, but once the food was consumed, and they had retired to the sitting room once again, talk became more serious.

"Well, let's get your reports out of the way, then we can discuss where we go from here," Harry declared as an elf distributed drinks. "Lucius, anything new from Voldemort?"

"He is still maniacally obsessed with your whereabouts," Lucius drawled. "And he is still making plans to attack Godric's Hollow at the end of the month. Other than that, things are somewhat quiet. Draco and I closed down the manor, as you suggested, and Narcissa has been sent out of the country indefinitely, awaiting the final divorce decree and settlement."

"Good," Harry said. "What story have you given to Voldemort concerning your move?"

"I told him that I promised Draco a bit of a holiday and that we would be traveling for a time, but I would still be available if he called."

"Severus, what of your day?"

"Both my house and my rooms have been shut up," Severus reported. "Dumbledore was no where to be seen, so I left my resignation, from everything, on my desk. I expect he will find it in a day or two. Also, I have assigned several house elves to set up the potions lab here. I will need to procure supplies tomorrow, before Dumbledore gets wise to my disappearance and sets out his watch dogs. I will be sending owls to several contacts tonight to make sure they have everything I will need."

"Take the galleons from the Black vault," Harry instructed. "I'll give you the key in the morning. Actually, I may accompany you. It would be helpful to be able to use bank drafts instead of coins all the time. I'll need to speak with the goblins to do so, however. Remus, you can accompany me. We'll need to do a bit of shopping as well."

Remus nodded. "I spoke with Bill today. He was most distressed to find out what has been going on with his own family. He wants Ron to be punished. I didn't have the heart to tell him about the others. Do you think I should have?"

Harry realized why the werewolf had been so pensive all evening. "He will need to know. When Fred and George are brought in to pay for their crimes, he'll need to understand if he is to be of any use at all. But I can speak with him later. Did he agree?"

Remus nodded. "Charlie, too. I told them we would be there to retrieve them tomorrow at four. I wasn't sure what your plans for the day may include, but I figured that would give them time to set their affairs in order. Charlie has agreed to bring along a selection of dragons, so we will need to make accommodations for them."

"I'll set the house elves to work in the morning before we leave," Harry said. He turned to look at Draco, who was still pouting. "What about you, Draco? How do you feel about all of this?"

Draco scowled at his school rival and said, "This really sucks."

Harry had the gall to laugh at him. "Explain, please?"

"You aren't supposed to be the one who comes out on top!" Draco shouted. "I had to play second fiddle to you all through school, and now…"

"Now you find out that I can crush you without a second thought?" Harry grinned evilly, his scales darkening slightly as he spoke. "You discover that I can eat your heart and consume your magic? You should stop pouting Draco and be grateful that I have not chosen to be petty over a schoolyard rivalry. You will soon learn what can happen to those who stand against me. Do you really want to learn that lesson the hard way? Is your pride really worth dying for?"

Draco paled as Harry spoke. "Um, no."

"Good," Harry smiled, his scales green once more. "Listen to your father, Draco. He is a smart man. He knows how the wind is blowing, and has chosen the winning side. You will have a place of honor in the new regime, if you play your cards right."

"Really?" Draco looked a bit more relaxed and interested.

"Yes, though it will not be equal to the others in this room, you will be respected for your position in the new order," Harry promised. "This brings us to our plans and goals. I have been doing a lot of studying of both Muggle and wizarding war techniques and have decided that complete annihilation of our opposition is in order. We will not kill everyone, or else there would be no one left to populate our improved world, but we will give back what people deserve, and we will decimate the system currently in place. I believe that it was Herman Hesse who wrote 'The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born first must destroy a world.'"

"'The bird flies to God. That God's name is Abraxas.'" Remus finished the quote.

"If we are to create a new world, we must first destroy the old one," Harry told them. "Voldemort had the right idea about some things. He has created such fear among the masses that there are few who would openly defy him. It is only those like the Order of the Phoenix who stand between him and power. We will employ some of those same tactics to ensure that we will only need to fight those in power. The masses will flee from the fight, leaving only Voldemort, the Order, and the Ministry to deal with.

"To that end, we will develop an identity that will strike fear into the very hearts of every witch and wizard in our society," Harry went on. "We will be those the people have nightmares about. We will only strike directly at the people I have already mentioned, but the people will see and be afraid. We will take on new names, new identities, and the world will rightfully fear us."

"Lord Abraxas," Severus murmured.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "To the world, I will become Lord Abraxas."

"'Abraxas speaketh that hallowed and accursed word which is life and death at the same time. Abraxas begetteth truth and lying, good and evil, light and darkness in the same word and in the same act. Wherefore is Abraxas terrible.'" Remus said quietly. "They will see what you are and fear you."

"They would fear me no matter what I did now," Harry said. "As soon as the world finds out what I am, they will fear me. The Ministry will try to hunt me down and destroy me like an animal. Dumbledore is already regretting not killing me while he could. He is afraid, and so will the rest be."

"And our part in your apocalypse?" Lucius asked. "You have said several times that the four of us would hold places of honor. What is our role to be?"

"War, Death, Famine and Pestilence," Harry said.

Hermione spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. "'And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer. And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword. And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine. And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.'"

"What is that from?" Draco asked her.

"The Muggle Bible," Remus answered for her. "The book of Revelations. 'And the kings of the earth, and the great men, and the rich men, and the chief captains, and the mighty men, and every bondman, and every free man, hid themselves in the dens and in the rocks of the mountains; And said to the mountains and rocks, Fall on us, and hide us from the face of him that sitteth on the throne, and from the wrath of the Lamb: For the great day of his wrath is come; and who shall be able to stand?'"

"The four riders are the four horsemen of the apocalypse," Hermione went on. "Pestilence rides the white horse and carry's a bow; he represents the beasts mentioned assisting Death. War rides the red horse and carries a sword. Famine rides the black horse and carries scales. And Death rides the pale, or dappled, horse and is followed by Hell."

"Each horseman has a role to play in the destruction of those who incurred the wrath of God," Harry said. "Just as each of you will be asked to play a role. Severus will become Famine. His job is to use his skill and knowledge to cripple the Wizarding population so that they will have no choice but to turn to us for relief when the Ministry can do nothing for them. He will also be responsible for our medical team, their recruitment and training.

"Remus will become Pestilence, commanding the so called beasts of the earth. He has already made strides towards getting us dragons. I expect he will be able to talk the werewolves and other Dark Creatures to our side, as we will offer them sanctuary and protections. They will have the rights that have been denied them by the current powers that be.

"Hermione will be War. Her job is to help research and strategize with me, as well as finding ways to turn the people away from their blind devotion to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"Lucius. You will become Death. You are our way into Voldemort, and you will be our influence over the Death Eaters who are amenable to changing allegiances. You will be in charge of our Army and their recruitment and training. None of our opponents have a military; they have law enforcement officers or militia. We will train our people in the art of combat and they will destroy the others. Begin with the youth. They are idealistic and can be easily swayed.

"Draco, you will be Hell, and you will fall under Death's command. Your job is to dole out the punishments to those I deem deserving. You will work together with your father to bring the guilty to justice, but we will all be available for that purpose as well, if you need assistance.

"You will each eventually have people under you, to assist you in your tasks. You, and they, will wear the color of your title, white, red, black, and gray. Draco, you and yours will wear blue. You will each be required to assure the loyalty of your people, and discipline them when necessary. We will all work together to succeed. Any prejudices or prior histories should be left behind, as squabbles will not be tolerated. We are a team, and we will work together."

Harry finished his speech and looked around the room for reactions. Each and every person there seemed to understand his or her role, and accept it. Even Draco seemed excited at the prospect of his job. Of course the opportunity to torture captives was probably a motivating factor, but Harry would take it. That was one of the reasons he had assigned him the position, after all.

"Well then, I think we should adjourn for tonight," Harry yawned. "It has been a long day, following a long night for everyone. And we all have much to accomplish tomorrow. Meet back here for breakfast at eight. Now get out. Lucius, you're with me tonight."

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry was on Lucius as soon as the door closed behind them; his mouth claimed the blond wizard's with a fierce possessiveness that was both surprising and erotic at the same time. Lucius felt himself melting into the kiss, his body responding to the stimulus with fervor.

"Hungry, are we?" Lucius gasped out once they had broken apart momentarily. Harry's hands were already working on Lucius' robe buttons.

"Ravenous," Harry murmured, continuing his task as he recaptured Lucius' mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, a battle that Lucius eventually won as he pushed Harry back toward the bed. He looked down at the boy panting harshly as he stared back up at Lucius. Lucius grabbed his wand and banished their clothes, gaining a small groan of surprise from the Gryffindor. "Neat trick."

"I'm full of surprises," Lucius said and looked his fill of the boy he had pledged his life to, the man he was about to bond with. Harry's scales had turned a deep crimson, indicating his arousal. Not that Lucius needed this indicator; Harry's firm erection was indicator enough of how ready he was for this liaison to finally occur.

Lucius guided Harry back on the bed and followed him down until their bodies were perfectly aligned. Harry writhed under him, causing each of them to let out a low moan as their cocks pressed tightly together between their taut abdomens. They were the picture of dark and light, an aesthetically exquisite picture of debauchery.

Harry had no patience for slow and drawn out love making; he needed it hard, and he needed it now. Harry may have needed to be the bottom in this relationship, but there was no way he could lay back passively and just wait for the inevitable. He was a predator, a hunter, and he would take what he needed.

Lucius wasn't sure how he ended up below the writhing young creature he was mating with, but he did not protest. Harry seemed to need to be in control, and he was intelligent enough not to argue with a mating creature. He attempted to prepare his lover while Harry bit and laved across his chest and nipples, but Harry pushed his hands away. Not, however, before he felt the natural lubrication that was already building.

"That's rather useful," Lucius groaned as one nipple was tortured relentlessly. Harry looked up at him, and his eyes were gleaming in such a way that Lucius had no choice but to shut up. It seemed like only seconds later that Harry was rising up on his haunches before impaling himself on Lucius' straining cock. There was no gentleness or hesitation, just the inexorable slide of tight wet heat surrounding and engulfing him until his breath was completely lost in a gust of need.

Harry set a hard and fast tempo, bucking on Lucius like a man possessed. Lucius could do little more than hang on and guide his lover as he was used for Harry's pleasure.

"Need…more…" Harry grunted as he attempted to drive Lucius deeper, but their position would allow no deeper penetration. Lucius finally took the lead and rolled them, pulling Harry's legs over his shoulders and lifting his hips to gain leverage and the perfect angle to drive deep into Harry. He changed angles several times as he continued to plunder, searching for, and finding, that perfect little nub inside of his lover that made his entire body shudder with pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Harry howled when his release caught him completely unaware; he'd not even attempted to stroke his own cock. His entire body quaked, and his muscles convulsed around Lucius. It took only a few more swift, hard strokes and Lucius was coming and coming, like a man who has been deprived for too long. He collapsed on top of Harry, shifting the sleek muscular legs to a more comfortable position. Somewhere in the back of his conscious mind he heard Harry whispering words to bind them. Again, there was a glow around the two lovers, this time a soft blue.

Harry pushed Lucius off of him and curled up into the heat of his bond-mate before allowing his mind to drift to the Muggle Bible that had been on Dudley's bookshelf. Harry had read it one summer to stave off boredom between beatings and had been fascinated. He didn't believe in their religion, but it was a rather interesting read, full of war and blood and betrayal.

Harry thought again of their earlier meeting. As the Biblical prophets had all predicted, once upon a time, the End Times had finally come.

**The End of Part I**


	9. Part II Chapter 9

**Part II – The Apocalypse**

Chapter Nine

Harry always ate breakfast and lunch in the Great Hall; he believed that it was encouraging for the troops to be reminded the power he wielded and the cause for which they fought. He looked over the assemblage and noted how similar this experience was to his days at Hogwarts. There were no house tables, but his followers were segregated into departments, their dark gray robes distinguished by the different colored collars, cuffs and other personal embellishments, and were under the leadership of the Four Horsemen. Or Horsepersons, as Hermione liked to tease.

Hermione. Harry had worried about her for the first few months. She had been withdrawn and rarely spoke unless it concerned the war. Now, she regularly joked and teased the others, showing more life now than she had in school, when her days were filled with anxiety over proving herself worthy. Here, she knew she was worthy and respected. And safe. And here she blossomed into the woman Harry had always known she could be.

It took six months for them to build up their forces and begin to train them in the way that would make them the strongest magical military force in the world, and another six to see any sort of real results; but now they were on the verge of seeing their plans come to fruition.

They had sacrificed much in the early days. Hermione, especially, had found it difficult to give up their last year of education and their NEWTs tests, but they had gained even more, including personal tutoring from some of the best witches and wizards in Great Britain. The youngest members of the Elite were now fully trained, with or without Ministry approved testing. And they had done it all while performing their duties to the regime.

Harry looked around the head table at his Elite. The Four Horsemen, of course, had seats of honor at the semi-circle table, but there were a few others seated there as well. Bill Weasley had made a name for himself with Death and was now a member of the Elite as the leader of the Special Operations Unit. He had earned his name of Eversor (which means destroyer). Bill always sat between Lucius and Remus, with Draco on Lucius' other side, as his right-hand man.

Harry had been surprised when Fleur Delacour had approached them on behalf of her family seeking asylum. Her family was comprised of witches and wizards with various degrees of Veela blood and had been facing persecution. She now served under Remus as a diplomat to Veelas and other creatures. Her new name was Siren.

Remus' other helper was Charlie Weasley, who had actually brought seven dragons with him and had obtained almost a dozen more in the last year. Dragon Tamer was an obvious choice to name him.

Severus only had one assistant so far, Blaise Zabini. He was known as Poison, and was working on his Potions Mastership under Snape. Poison had taken on the responsibility of supervising the brewing of all essential potions, allowing Severus to concentrate on the experiments that Harry needed him to complete when he wasn't organizing the healers.

The most surprising addition to the Elite, at least to Harry, was Luna Lovegood. Harry had known that she took divination, but he had never realized that she was a true seer, although he probably should not have been surprised by that. The real surprise was the Hermione had taken her on as her right-hand person. Moon Goddess had been invaluable so far in helping plan and preventing failure.

Harry was pleased with the team they had assembled but, Gryffindor at heart, was impatient with the time it took. Allowing Remus to focus on his work with the dark creatures and setting up the system of laws for their group, Severus to research, Lucius to train, and Hermione to plot, Harry finally set to work with Draco on gathering the first designees on his list for retribution after Christmas. They spent several weeks following and observing their quarry, noting every habit, every weakness that could later be used against them. They made careful plans, Draco being much more methodical in this phase than Harry, before attempting to capture the first.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were rather easy for Harry and Draco to pick up. First, they did not know that they shouldn't trust Harry, since Dumbledore had been very tight lipped about his disappearance. The two Gryffindors had cheerfully greeted Harry when he caught up with them on a Hogsmeade weekend early in the fall. They had eyed Draco warily, but had not suspected anything was amiss, even when Harry asked if he could speak with them in a deserted alleyway. Two spells and they Apparated away.

Harry drank the last of his black coffee, Jamaican Blue Mountain brewed especially for him by the house elves, and stood to take his leave. As usual, the entire hall silenced as he stood, awaiting any orders he may have for them. He waved his hand negligently in a sign that they should continue their meal and swept from the hall, his long green cape swirling behind him in a manner that reminded many of their own days at Hogwarts, and the Potions Master who was now known to all as Famine.

Oliver Wood had been a little more difficult to capture. Unlike the two younger Gryffindors, he did not consider himself to be friends with Harry Potter. In fact, he had given his days at Hogwarts very little thought since graduation. He had worked hard and had recently been appointed keeper for the English National Quidditch Team. The team had very good security, meant to keep obsessed fans away from the well paid, and well advertised, players.

It had taken Harry and Draco almost two months to come up with a way to get to the man. He had been dating a very pretty girl for two years, but was notorious for finding willing bedmates while the team was traveling. Gail Deavers had finally read one story too many about his infidelity and had decided to leave him. Harry and Draco found out that the young Quidditch star had been trying to get her back for weeks, and they used that to their advantage. They sent him a note and a portkey, supposedly from Gail, and asked him to meet them. When the portkey activated, it brought Oliver straight to the dungeons at Castle Noir, and into the keeping of Draco Malfoy, sadistic bastard extraordinaire.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, checking on Famine in the potions laboratory on his way. Severus was making great strides in his research. He had developed a strain of magical virus which was painfully debilitating and lasted for several months. It was highly contagious in the first days of infection, but did not manifest any symptoms for almost a week, making it almost impossible to prevent the spread of the disease. Once they unleashed the virus, it would only be a matter of weeks before the entire magical community was completely shut down. Without the antidote, the entire economic, social, and political structure of Wizarding Britain would collapse.

Severus had already begun mass producing the antidote with his team of brewers and training their medical team to deal with the onslaught of patients that they would be facing. Every member of their regime had already been inoculated to resist the virus, and would not suffer from the outbreak.

Severus was in no mood to be interrupted, so Harry continued on his way to the dungeons. The dungeons at Castle Noir were, unlike the dungeons at Hogwarts, still a functioning penitentiary. It had cells able to hold forty prisoners at a time in isolation, or up to two hundred if they combined several units into communal holding cells. It also had torture chambers from the middle ages that could make a person cringe just from seeing them. Draco had spent many hours having those rooms scrubbed of centuries old blood, and reconditioning the equipment. He'd been given a staff to guard the prisoners, as well as keep the equipment and rooms in order, since he insisted that House Elves were not good for such jobs; they were too high-strung.

Fred and George Weasley were captured together, and it had been a team effort to get them. Remus had floo called them, saying that he was in trouble and the he needed their help. Wary of the werewolf since he had disappeared from Order headquarters months before, along with Hermione, they did not leap to his aid, but did agree to meet with him. He was a Marauder, after all; anyone who was that good at pranks and such couldn't be bad no matter what the headmaster said about not trusting him. They had met Remus and Hermione at a Muggle pub in Gloucester. Remus and Hermione had fed them a sob story about Harry losing his mind; he'd kidnapped them, but they had gotten away. But Harry was now alone in a cave nearby and they needed their help to get Harry to St. Mungo's.

They all went to the cave, only to find that Harry was there, but he was not alone. Severus, Lucius and Draco were with him. Fred and George had been on their guard from the beginning, so they put up a struggle, but they were outnumbered three to one and were soon subdued.

This left only Ron.

Ron had been particularly annoying, in that Dumbledore seemed to believe that he was in need of protection, especially since the disappearance of Dean and Seamus. He never went on Hogsmeade weekends, and was rarely left alone even in school, according to their spies. Harry knew that it was impossible to activate a portkey within the walls of Hogwarts unless the headmaster created it. But it was possible to activate one on the grounds, as he'd learned in his fourth year.

Ron was predictable, and his greed and need for notoriety were his downfall. Harry sent a letter to the redhead from his favorite Quidditch team, offering him a chance for a tryout. The only catch was that they needed to hold the trial right away, as they were in serious need of a keeper. They had tried to go through the normal procedure, contacting the headmaster, but had been told that Ron was not available, due to security reasons. They wondered if he might still be interested in talking to them, and had sent along a portkey which could be activated on school grounds, if he decided to meet them.

Predictably, Ron was in custody within an hour of receiving the letter.

Now Harry had them all within his clutches. He had allowed them all to stew, giving them no creature comforts in their individual cells, allowing them no information about where they were or what was to become of them. They received only the barest of nourishment, weakening their bodies, as well as their resolve to fight. Ron, the last captured, had been there for two months, and Harry felt the time had finally come to confront his attackers.

Once in the dungeons, Harry's eyes adjusted to the gloom almost immediately. He went to Draco's office, a comfortable room, reminiscent of Snape's office at Hogwarts, minus the dead things and potions ingredients. Draco was waiting for him already.

"They are all prepared just as you requested," Draco reported. "They have been denied food for the past two days, and their water was laced with the mild compulsion potion Severus provided. If you are ready, I will have them all brought to your audience room?"

"Do that," Harry told him. "I will be observing them for a time. Have them there in half an hour. Bring six of your most trusted guards. Station two of them at the doors, and the other four in the four corners of the room. They are not to interact with the prisoners unless they deem them to be a threat."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I'll meet you in your antechamber after they have been delivered."

HPHPHPHPHP

The six men were brought to the room, blindfolded and naked. Each was escorted individually, staggering along as their bodies had been broken down through fear and lack of food. Harry watched as, one by one, they entered the room through the double doors and saw their fellow prisoners. Harry used the spelled observation window to watch and listen to their surprised exchanges.

"Dean!" Seamus cried out as he was shoved into the room. Dean was already on the ground where he had been tossed moments before. "Are you okay?" Ha crawled over to the dark skinned boy and they embraced. It was a moment of shared torment.

Oliver was next to arrive, followed by Fred, and then George. The twins were the most effusive in their joy at finding each other again, hugging and crying, holding each other as though they never wanted to let go. Harry smirked at this. He had known that separating the two would be excessively harsh.

"They are very pretty together," Draco smiled. He had entered the room while Harry was busy watching the prisoners. "Father will certainly enjoy their services, once they have been broken. Are you sure that you still want to break them yourself? I would certainly enjoy the opportunity to hone my skills."

Harry smiled as he watched Ron being tossed into the room. "I'm sure that I will be taking you up on your assistance at some point. Six slaves seem like a lot to handle all at once, but I do believe that most of them will break fairly easily. The twins, for instance…the threat of continued separation will have them begging to be of service. And if that does not work, we punish one for the other's mistakes."

"What do you think is going on?" Ron whispered to his brothers back in the audience room.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it has something to do with Harry," George told him. "Remus and Hermione led us to him. It was an ambush. Snape and both Malfoys were there as well."

"We tried to fight them off, but there were just too many," Fred told him. "How did you end up here?"

"They tricked me," Ron admitted with tears falling down his face. "Sent me a letter and a portkey I thought was from the Chudley Cannons. God, I was so stupid, even after Dumbledore tried so hard to protect me."

"They tricked us all," Oliver said.

"There are only four guards," Dean whispered. "Do you think we could take them?"

"Without wands?" Oliver shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten in two days. I don't think I could walk away even if they shoved me out the front door, let alone fight."

"And there are probably wards," Ron muttered. "What the hell do they want with us?"

"I think that we're going to find out," Oliver said. "Why else would they bring us all here? I've been here for months, and the only person I've seen in that time is the guard who brings my food and cleans my bucket once a day."

Fred and George nodded their agreement, "Same here."

"I guess all we can do is wait and find out," Seamus said.

Just then, Harry swung the door from his antechamber open and stalked into the room, and the prisoners all jumped to their feet. He was a rather intimidating figure, he knew. His eyes had been fixed with a potion Severus had brewed, and he had allowed his long hair to grow even longer. He was wearing his battle gear; specially made from dragon hide, its black leather-like material clung to him like a second skin, allowing him freedom of movement while protecting him from most hexes. He had changes his wool cape for black silk, silver lizard clasps connected by a chain keeping it in place. His scales were green, and stood out against his skin, proclaiming him to be the dangerous creature that he was.

Several of the prisoners gasped as they got their first real look at the boy they had once tortured and raped.

"Harry?" several of the slaves whispered.

"Silence!" Draco, who had followed close behind Harry, conjured a chair for his leader, and addressed the slaves. "To your knees, slaves! You will show the proper respect to your Lord Abraxas!" With that he let loose a generalized, but mild, Cruciatus curse. In seconds, they were all on their knees twitching with pain.

"Thank you Hell. I will take things from here. My _dear friends_," Harry sneered, drawing out the last words with obvious distaste. "You will finally learn why you are here, and what is to become of you. You are here because each one of you betrayed me, physically attacked me, and then spent years lying straight to my face about being my friend. You were not punished for your actions then but you will be now."

"This is all about some harmless locker room fun?" Ron shouted, standing up to face his former friend. Fred and George tried to hold him down, and were pulled off balance as Ron charged at Harry. Instantly, the scales that were visible changed from green to black and Harry lifted one hand to magically toss Ron across the room.

"You are not a very bright boy," Harry sneered. "You seem to forget who has the power here. Let me give you a small hint: it isn't you. And because of your actions, your brothers will suffer. Hell?"

Draco stepped forward and raised his wand to the twins. With a flick, two large crosses, in the shape of an x appeared. Two more flicks had the two brothers bound to the crosses, their backs and asses on display. One last flick and Ron was forced to kneel facing his brothers and placed in a body bind, so that he could see their faces and hear their cries of anguish.

Harry waved his hand and a flogger appeared in his hand. It had numerous thin leather strips coming from the end, each decorated with a small metal stud.

"Let's see now," Harry said. "Ron spoke out of turn, stood in the presence of his master, threatened his master, and was just plain stupid. Each offense is worth five lashes. A piece. So that's twenty for Number One, and twenty for Number Two." Ron made a whimpering sound, but the twins remained silent for the time being.

Harry stepped up to the first twin and began. The first stroke left welts and streaks of blood across the pale freckled back and the twin cried out. Ron could do nothing but watch, helplessly. Harry flayed Number one ten times before stepping to the second twin. Again, the blood and screams were immediate. He switched again, delivering the last ten lashes to each of the boys. By the time he was finished, every slave in the room was trembling in fear, while Ron looked like he could choke on his guilt and anger.

"You will learn, boy, that you have no rights here," Harry said, addressing Ron. "You seem to think you have a right to be angry, a right to speak your mind. You have nothing but what I give you. Until you learn that, you will be very miserable indeed, but make no mistake, you will learn."

Harry released the twins and let them fall to the floor before banishing the racks. He waited, giving them an expectant look, until they moved to kneel with the others, and then paced the length of the room, inspecting the slaves. They were all thin and pale, a result of their captivity and their eyes showed their desperation. They were partway to the breaking point and their training had just begun. Harry nodded in satisfaction.

"We will now discuss the directives and rules that you are to live by," Harry said. "I will tell them to you now, and you will repeat them after me. You will be expected to recite these rules to any of the Four Horsemen, Hell, or myself at any time. If I come to you and ask for rule three, you had better be able to recite it word for word, so pay attention. The penalty for failure will be swift and ruthless, as will all punishments.

"Directive one: You have no rights; you have only the privileges I and your Master are merciful to enough to grant you. You are nothing and nobody without your Lord and your Master. You have no past or future; your name no longer exists."

Draco led the others in their response, "I have no rights; I have only the privileges Lord Abraxas and my Master are merciful enough to grant me. I am nothing and nobody without my Lord and my Master. I have no past or future; my name no longer exists. Repeat it again!"

Draco made them repeat the rule three more times before Harry moved on, "Directive two: Your only purpose in life is to serve the wants and needs of your Lord and your Master. You earn privileges by being obedient and earn punishment by being disobedient. Your pleasure is dependant upon the will of your Lord and your Master, therefore you will be grateful for all correction, as it will lead to your eventual benefit."

After they had repeated this phrase, Harry went on, "Now for the rules. Rule one: you will obey your Lord and your Master without hesitation or complaint. Rule two: you will obey all representatives of your Lord or your Master as if it was your Master directing you. Rule three: all transgressions will be met with swift and harsh discipline, and you will be grateful for the correction. Rule four: you will address your betters with the proper respect and deference at all times. Rule five: you will speak only when asked a direct question and answer all questions asked of you. Rule six: you will perform your duties with grace and attention to detail. Rule seven: you will recite these rules and directives on demand, in whole or in part, or face punishment. Rule eight: these rules and directives may change at anytime I desire; my word is law."

Draco took them through each of the rules, and then had them repeat the entire litany from beginning to end five times before singling them out one by one. Each time one made a mistake in the recitation, he was given a quick Crucio. Only Oliver Wood managed to make it through without slip-up.

"Good," Draco commented once they were through. "Be prepared to recite at all times."

"Now for the fun part," Harry smirked cruelly. "You will each receive a new name, since your old name no longer exists, and I can't call you all 'boy'. It could be rather confusing." Harry strolled down the row and watched their confused and scared faces hungrily. Yes this could be rather entertaining. He stopped in front of the twins, who were still trembling from their earlier punishment.

"Since you share the same face, you will simply become a number," Harry told them. "It will be easier that way. You will be One and Two." Harry placed a hand upon each neck and there appeared a black collar of dragon hide with no visible clasp or buckle. They had four silver loops, one in front, back, and both sides and a small silver tag hung from the front loop. Their new name was engraved there. Next Harry took each of their hands, and a dragon hide cuff appeared, again with no apparent way to remove it. Finally he placed cuffs around each of their ankles.

Harry moved on to Dean Thomas. "You shall be called Git, since, as I recall, that was your favorite insult for those not present to defend themselves." Again, he placed collar and cuffs on the scared Gryffindor.

Seamus was next. "You will be Fag, since you were so ready to insult homosexuals, but had no qualms about raping a thirteen year old boy."

Next came Oliver, "Oh yes, my dear Quidditch captain. You were so helpful teaching me the game, but never did look out for your star player. I think that Cad is an appropriate moniker for you."

Ron was the last to receive his name and ornaments. "And last but not least, my traitorous best friend. You so despised the name Weasel. I think that is what you will be called from now on. What do you think?"

Ron was red in the face, but he had learned his lesson earlier about lashing out. Unfortunately, he forgot about rule number five. Harry gave him a chance answer before turning back to Dean. "Git, tell me, what is Rule five?"

"I will speak only when asked a direct question and answer all questions asked of me." Dean recited somewhat uncertainly.

"Very good, Git," Harry praised. "I do believe that you have earned a pillow for your bed tonight. Now Weasel. I asked you a direct question, and you did not answer me. What do you think that will earn you?"

Ron looked sick. "Um, c-correction."

Draco moved behind Ron and shoved him so that he was on his hands and knees. He had a large silver anal plug in his hand and quickly, without lube or mercy, drove it into Weasel's anus. He let out a shout of pain and tears fell down his cheeks.

"What do you say to Hell, Weasel?" Harry prompted.

"T-thank y-you, sir."

"That is enough for today's lesson, I think," Harry told Draco. "You may return them to their cells. Do not forget that Git has earned a pillow, and give one to Cad as well, since he did so well at reciting the rules." With that, Harry swept out of the room.

HPHPHP

**A/N:** Well, there you go. An extra long chapter to kick off Part II. FYI, Part II is 16 chapters long, while Parts I and III are both only 8 chapters. So you know that the bulk of the story will be told here, and not all of it is about sex. That may disappoint some, but there will be some smut and some romance yet to come. Now that you have made through Part I, I hope you enjoy Part II. Jules


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Harry spent the rest of the morning in Remus' office, going over his progress with the various creature clans he had been in negotiations with. Remus was with Charlie Weasley when Harry entered, and allowed the two men to finish their discussions on the training of the dragons before turning their attention to his questions. Harry watched them working and smiled. Charlie was rather good at his job. They already had nineteen dragons on the grounds and three dozen handlers working with them. If all went to plan, they would be ready to use in battle by fall.

Once Charlie had left, Remus and Harry discussed Remus' progress. He now had almost one hundred men and women under his command, not including the clans he had recruited. The Vampires were happy to be included in their endeavor, stating that not even Voldemort looked at them with anything other than fear and contempt. Most of their people wished to live in peace. Their unfortunate need for blood was easily dealt with by arranging willing donors to supply their needs. There were still rogue vampires, whose sole purpose was to hunt and kill, but the clans agreed that those should be dealt with in a fair and just manner; after all, a wizard who killed others would be sentenced to death, and as an equal, vampires would face the same consequences.

Things were going a bit slower for the werewolf clans, as Fenrir Greyback's clan was the most outspoken and were in favor of Voldemort's faction. The other clan leaders, however, were coming around; especially now that Severus' team was preparing large quantities of Wolfsbane potion to distribute. Remus reported that he expected four clans, totaling one hundred fifty people, to arrive before the next full moon.

The giants had been completely uncooperative for them, but they had been the same way for Voldemort and Dumbledore. The centaurs still refused to participate in a Wizard's war. The Veela, however, were happy to join the fight, and Siren was currently acting as ambassador for them with those clans.

The most surprising result of this magical creature campaign was that Dobby, Harry's old house elf friend, had been working behind the scenes to stir up a mini-revolution of his own, tricking the masters of those elves who wanted freedom into freeing them, much the way Harry had done for him so long ago. The Castle now housed more than two hundred house elves, and their numbers were growing daily, as the word spread underground that they could find safety within those walls. As their other numbers grew, the increase in house elf support was welcomed. There was currently a large faction working on expanding the barracks to twice their original size, and another group working on constructing additions to the castle itself. Their loss had already begun to be felt by the wider community, as many old pureblood families now had to do all of the dirty-work themselves. Even Hogwarts was feeling the loss.

"I've spoken to the Goblins again," Remus told Harry. "They still refuse to fight. They say it is not their place, but they have given signs of supporting us in other ways."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I believe they will aid us in our destruction of the financial foundations," Remus told him. "They stand to make a tidy profit if they aid us in taking over the largest centers of commerce. And if we stick to the assurances we have presented to them regarding their rights, I do believe they will nudge things in our favor."

"Set up a meeting with them," Harry instructed. "Hermione, Severus and I will all need to be in attendance. If this works, it may be more beneficial than having them on the battlefield."

HPHPHPHPHP

Following lunch, Harry and Hermione met to discuss how the non-violent side of their war was progressing. So far, Hermione had begun to quietly buy out shares in all of the most influential media outlets, including the Daily Prophet. She had spent time studying both legal and illegal Muggle methods of buying out businesses. They now held 75% of the Wizarding media, and percentages in most Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade businesses. With the help of the Goblins, they would buy up any loans on the businesses so that once the Famine struck, they would be in position to take over most of the Wizarding world. And it was mostly legal, and mostly ethical.

Hermione was excited by the prospect of working with the goblins, but she quickly lost interest and became quiet and introspective.

"What's the matter, love?" Harry asked her as he stroked his hand through her hair soothingly.

"You met with the slaves this morning, didn't you?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes for the answer.

Harry sighed. "I should know better than to try and keep something like that from you. This place is as bad as Hogwarts for rumors."

"What happened?"

"I gave them the rules, and renamed them," Harry said. "Weasel tried to attack me, so I punished the twins for it. It made him think twice about doing so later, but he still couldn't help but screw up. Without us there to keep him in check, he's an idiot."

Hermione hummed, but remained quiet for a few minutes, leaning into Harry's warmth as they looked out the window to the courtyard below. "Does he know why he's here? Why he has to suffer?"

"I told them all that it was for what they did to me," Harry admitted. "I didn't single him out on that one."

"I want him to know," Hermione said, still not looking at Harry. "He can pay for the rest of his life for his actions against you, but I want one night to make him realize what he did to the rest of us, too."

Harry held her away from him and turned her to face him. He saw determination and righteous anger in her eyes. There was no fear or uncertainty. "Then you shall have your wish. He will be brought to the torture chamber after dinner. Do you want me to be there? Or Draco?"

Hermione looked somewhat hesitant for a moment. "Both, I think. I'll ask Draco myself at dinner. We're having a private dinner in our rooms tonight."

Hermione and Draco had been seeing each other for several months. Harry had been quite surprised at how understanding the younger Malfoy was being towards Hermione. They were taking things slowly, because of her experience with Ron, but he was being extraordinarily patient. Harry knew that if his nature didn't need sex so much, he probably would have been just as reluctant to engage in a physical relationship for a long time. That Draco seemed to understand that as well was unexpected.

"He takes good care of me," Hermione said, as if she could read Harry's thoughts. "I think I might be ready soon. I think dealing with Ron will help me. He won't be the big bad wolf in my nightmares anymore. He'll just be the Weasel."

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah."

HPHPHPHPHP

**WARNING! This section contains possibly disturbing content. You may wish to skip the end of this chapter.**

Ron was led into the chamber naked, wearing a blindfold, and with his wrist cuffs attached to the loop in the back of his collar. He had several lash marks on his back and buttocks, indicating that he had not been a very good boy that afternoon. He was forced to kneel in the center of the room before the guard bowed silently to Lord Abraxas and the two Elites and left them.

Ron knelt shaking in his imposed darkness. He was sweating profusely, though the room was cool. Harry watched as one bead of sweat trickled slowly down his face and dripped from his chin. Ron tried to wipe it away but could not with his wrists locked behind his head, and so settled for rubbing his chin on his chest.

Harry deliberately allowed his robes to swish as he swept around Ron, admiring the red lashes and the scrapes on the slave's chest, probably from being tossed into his cell with his hands bound.

"Who's there?" Ron croaked.

"Weasel, what is rule number five?" Draco demanded.

Ron flinched, knowing he had messed up. "I will speak only when asked a direct question and answer all questions asked of me, Master Hell."

"That is correct," Draco drawled. "You seem to remember the rule well enough to recite it, but you do not know how to put it into practice. Are you mentally impaired, Weasel?"

"N-no sir," Ron stammered. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Yes, you are," Draco smirked and then cast the Cruciatus. When he was finished, Harry waved his hand and moved the hooks on Ron's cuff to attach to each other and a chain hanging from the ceiling. His ankle cuffs were then connected to two chains from the floor. One final wave, and the chains shortened, bringing Ron upright rather forcefully, and spreading his legs wide.

"What offense did you commit to earn lashes already, Weasel," Harry finally asked.

"I needed to use the loo and tried to remove the anal plug without permission," Ron admitted, his face flame red.

"Have you voided your bowels?" Harry asked calmly, as though he was discussing the weather.

"N-no, sir," Ron stammered and immediately felt a slight shock to remind him who he was addressing. "I mean, my Lord."

Harry waved his hand and the plug disappeared. "You may do so now."

"Bu-." Ron stopped himself just in time. It would not do to speak out of turn again so soon. He knew that he would not get off lightly the second time. Instead he concentrated on following Harry's orders, but his body felt like one huge cramp from holding it inside for so long. He really did not want to defecate in the presence of Harry, no he was Lord Abraxas now, or Bloody Malfoy, but he also didn't want to be punished again, and his stomach really hurt. It was no use, though. He couldn't go.

"Problems, slave?" Harry demanded.

"Y-yes, my Lord," Ron gave a hiccupping sob. "I-I can't…"

"Hell, I believe you have something that will help him out?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely, my Lord," Draco grinned. He summoned a large, balloon-like bag with a hose attached to it. The hose had a squeeze pump in the center, and on the end of the hose was a metal nozzle with small holes all around it. "Weasel, I will help you because our Lord is merciful. To show your gratitude, you will not make a mess of my dungeon, do you understand. You will not empty you bowels until you are given permission."

"Yes, Master Hell." Ron's voice trembled, as did the rest of him. He wasn't sure what they were going to do to him, but it did not seem that it would be pleasant. Just then, he felt something cool and narrow entering him. It wasn't painful, not after having been stretched all day by the anal plug, but it was uncomfortable. Soon he could feel cool liquid flowing into his rectum through the insert and clenched his anus tightly around the device to prevent anything from leaking out. So this is what Malfoy had meant. It would be extremely difficult not to let it seep out of his stretched hole.

As the cool water filled him, Ron could feel his stomach muscles begin to cramp and contract. This was not a pleasant experience, though he figured it could be worse. He could be suffering from the Cruciatus again. It was bloody humiliating, though. And he still couldn't tell where he was or who else might be in the room. He had a feeling it wasn't just Malfoy and Harry. No, he reminded himself, this wasn't Harry. This was Lord Abraxas.

No matter how slow others thought him to be, he wasn't stupid. He knew what Harry had become. He'd thought that the stories he had heard had just been legends, stories to frighten children into behaving, but Lord Abraxas was living proof that such creatures really existed.

Hell raised his wand again and Ron could feel tiny pinpricks of pain over his entire body. While they seemed simply annoying at first, the longer the spell continued, the worse the pain grew; not because they hurt any more, but because Ron's body seemed to lose the ability to fight the pain.

Ron could feel the nozzle being slowly removed from his ass, and clamped down as hard as he could to keep the water inside of himself. His belly gurgled in protest, and his abdomen cramped from the temperature of the water and from the strain of trying to hold it all in. His whole body hurt and trembled from the pain. It seemed like hours before anyone spoke.

"Who are you?" Lord Abraxas asked.

"I-I am Weasel," Ron stammered out through gritted teeth. He desperately hoped that his answer was good enough.

"What are you?"

"I am nothing," Ron replied in a whisper. He was beginning to believe that in some deep part of his soul.

"To whom do you belong?"

"M-my Lord and my Master," Ron nearly sobbed as the invisible needles continued to prick at his skin.

"Why are you here?" Each time a question was asked, it came from a new direction, but Ron never heard Abraxas move and it was beginning to confuse and frighten him. The pain in his belly was almost overwhelming by now and all he wanted to do was to release everything, to let go and have it all be over.

"I h-hurt you," Ron gasped out.

"You hurt me?" Harry sounded appalled. "You think you can soften it up by using polite terms? Why are you here?"

"I raped you," Ron sobbed, now completely out of control. He could feel Abraxas' breath against his skin and knew that the creature was very close. Close enough to kill him. "I raped you. And then, when we got away with it, I did it again and again to other people. And he kept covering it up. I-I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway!"

"Why? Why did you keep raping innocents?"

"I was weak!" Ron sobbed hysterically. "It was the only way I could feel powerful!"

"Very good, Weasel," Lord Abraxas said quietly. "You may release."

Ron let loose and the water and feces flowed from him in a foul smelling rush. He could feel trickles of it running down his legs and spattering his feet where the flow hit the stone floor beneath him. He felt dirty and sick; he felt as disgusting as the water tainting the floor beneath him. He continued to cry, but the sobs eased and his breathing returned to a more moderate rate.

Again he felt the nozzle at his anus and wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all. He didn't think he could take much more, but this time the nozzle was warm and the liquid was soothing; it tingled and heated like a gentle cleansing potion. Ron sighed and allowed himself to relax for just a moment to enjoy the feeling, despite the needle-like pain that continued to plague him.

"You belong to me, Weasel," Abraxas whispered in his ear, allowing the slave to feel his breath on his skin. "You will learn this in time. Every part of you is mine to command. Repeat Directive One."

"I have no rights; I have only the privileges Lord Abraxas and my Master are merciful enough to grant me. I am nothing and nobody without my Lord and my Master. I have no past or future; my name no longer exists." Ron easily rattled off the directive. He'd had little else to do in his cell that day besides memorize the rules and directives.

"Just so," Abraxas stated. "You have no past or future. Tonight, you will pay for your past sins. But your punishment will be like this liquid in your bowels, harsh and uncomfortable, but it will leave you clean. Once this night is over, Ronald Weasley will no longer exist; in his place, Weasel will be able to make a clean start. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," Ron said eagerly. "Thank you, my Lord."

"You may release," Harry told Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A few minutes later, after Draco had ended the stinging spell, banished the mess and used a cleaning charm on Ron's body, Harry stepped up to the slave and removed the blindfold. Ron blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He took in his surroundings. He realized that he was in some sort of torture chamber, which sent a tremor of fear through him, but a part of him welcomed the cleansing his Lord had promised. Then he saw who else was in the room. Hermione.

"Are you ready to take over, War?" Lord Abraxas asked. "Hell and I will be here for anything you need."

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to Ron. With venom she spat, "You are filth, Ronald Weasley! You are worse than the worst of the Death Eaters! You hurt innocents to make yourself feel better, to feel powerful, but you are weak, and nothing less than death is what you deserve. You betrayed your friends!"

Ron let the tears flow down his cheeks, knowing she spoke the truth. When the first lashes of the whip came, he welcomed them. It was a mercy, a purging of his soul to suffer for the wrongs he had committed. He cried out with each stoke of the whip across his already abused back and legs. When Hermione began on the front side of him, he prayed that he might lose consciousness, but then chastised himself. It would defeat the purpose of this cleansing if he escaped its torment. And so he struggled to remain awake.

It seemed like forever, but in the end was probably only half an hour, before Hermione dropped the whip and looked at Ron. He was covered from his neck to his ankles in bleeding slashes. Not even his cock and balls had been spared from her wrath. She seemed satisfied.

"One more thing," Hermione finally decided. She walked up to Ron and conjured a small leather harness-like object. With a few swift movements, she had placed it around Ron's scrotum and penis, forcing the penis into an unnatural downward angle which would discourage him from becoming aroused and completely prevent his ejaculation. It would still allow him to urinate, but only from a squatting position. The entire affair was spelled to only be removed by Hermione or Harry. Then she added a spell that would cause him pain with any sexual arousal. "That's better. Not as effective as castration, but less messy."

"Thank you, Mistress War," Ron cried softly. "This slave is grateful for your correction."

"You did very well, Weasel," Abraxas said soothingly. "You have been purged of that old life, and now you can make a fresh start. Hell, make sure that his wounds are cleaned and do not scar. He will wear them proudly while they heal, but I would like his flesh to be unblemished in the long run. And as he has been so cooperative tonight, I think he deserves a reward. Have the elves prepare a steak dinner for him. He must be hungry after all of this."

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was silent all the way back up to the Lord's Chambers, but once inside she smiled at Harry sadly, "He's gone now isn't he? Both the monster Dumbledore created and the friend we thought we knew, they are both gone."

Harry wrapped his arms around his friend and whispered, "Yes, for better or worse, all that is left is Weasel. Ron may try to stick his head back out occasionally, but Weasel knows who and what he is, now. All that is left to do is train him for his new life."

"It's funny, but I always thought he would be the last to break, not the first," Hermione sighed. "He was always so pigheaded."

"It was a front," Harry told her and led her to the sofa so they could sit. "Do you remember in fourth year when he turned against me because of his jealousy? I should have seen it then. He was always weak Hermione; he said it himself. Now he can be weak, and let someone else be in charge. He'll be happier in the end this way."

"Does he deserve happiness?" Hermione asked.

"He was a child, just like I was, and he learned from Dumbledore that it was okay to treat people that way," Harry said. "Yes, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was never punished for it. Just like the Wizarding world has allowed Dumbledore to be their savior and conscience, Ron let himself believe that it was fine because Dumbledore said it was through his actions. He needs a firm hand to guide him, and I will be that hand."

"Just like the Wizarding world needs a firm hand to guide it," Hermione agreed. "We are doing the right thing. Without us, this madness will just continue. Even if Voldemort is defeated, there will always be another to take his place. People like Dumbledore will make sure of it."

"We are doing the right thing," Harry said.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry spent the next morning with Lucius, observing the troops in their training. Each person was tested upon making the decision to join their ranks, not just for loyalty, but for their skills and strengths, and then placed properly. Lucius got the fighters, Hermione the strategists and thinkers, Severus the craftsmen, Remus the diplomats and legalists, and Draco got the detectives and brute strength. It had been no surprise to anyone when Crabbe and Goyle had been assigned to the dungeons.

As Harry walked the training grounds, he watched the newest recruits. Many were in his year, just graduated from Hogwarts. Their forces tended to come from the youth, tired of watching their world be destroyed by their parents, some even leaving school early to do so, like Luna. Some were older and remembered the first war and did not want to see a repeat of that catastrophe. All of them wanted a change, a new way of doing things.

"Your recruits are learning quickly, Death," Harry complimented his Elite after joining him down on the sidelines. He made a point of always referring to the Elite by their new names in public. "Your staff is doing well." Lucius had recruited a number of the more stable and trustworthy Death Eaters to train the troops in both Light and Dark magic. Harry believed that depending on only Light magic would weaken their forces in the face of Voldemort's more ruthless militia. As a result, he was taking private lessons with his consort as well. His instruction was extremely productive as his creature side seemed to pick up on the lessons instinctively, just as he had with the Muggle weapons. He was also learning martial arts from one of the trainers, a man with black belts in several disciplines.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied, never taking his eyes from the mock battle scene before them. "I believe that they will be ready for battle soon. And with what I have recently learned in my other duties, it may be just in time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning to face his lover.

"The Dark Lord has noticed that some of his minions have been disappearing and that the children of his followers are not lining up to take his mark. He has become apprehensive, and I believe he has sent a traitor among us."

"It was only a matter of time," Harry sighed. "But our other plans have been set in motion. We are prepared for this. As for the spy, I will set Draco to hunting him down. He will not get away with his betrayal."

"What about the Order of the Phoenix? Have they been able to put the pieces together yet?"

Harry had been true to his word and not allowed any of his people to get within reach of the Old Bastard, but that didn't stop Harry from getting information in other ways. Dumbledore was an intelligent man, but he was a manipulator and arrogant about his ability to control everything and everyone around him. That made him careless. He forgot that the Order Headquarters belonged to Harry now, and the loyalty of the portraits and the house elf within belonged to Harry, even if they did not particularly like the fact. Like the portraits in the headmaster's office, the portraits in the house of Black were obliged to serve the current head of the family. Harry was that head, and he was the Lord of another Black property, which contained several duplicate portraits to the ones at Grimmauld Place.

He also liked to use his ability to camouflage himself to sneak into meetings. He thought it very amusing that Dumbledore and Moody, both of whom prided themselves on their ability to see through invisibility cloaks, could not detect his presence. In his camouflaged state, it was as if he wasn't really there, only a shadow lost in the gloom of that depressing house.

"Dumbledore has been suspicious of me since I disappeared," Harry told him. "He was right pissed when Severus disappeared, along with Remus and Hermione. By the time we began recruiting students he was sure that something was going on. But he is so focused on Voldemort as the ultimate evil that he cannot see that we simply do not agree with him or his ways. He thinks we have all joined Voldemort's cause. And without a spy to tell him otherwise, he will continue to believe that."

"And that is to our benefit?" Lucius asked with a brow quirked.

"Definitely," Harry maintained. "Once we rid the world of Voldemort, Dumbledore's rants against us will seem like jealousy and spite. Hermione has had her reporters working on publishing both the positive things our charitable foundation has accomplished and the negative rants that Dumbledore has been having when he thinks he is safe from prying eyes."

"Give him enough rope and let him hang himself," Lucius snorted.

"No, I plan to hang him," Harry countered. "But I'm going to see him broken first."

HPHPHPHPHP

The Elite had dinner in the Lord's Chambers that evening, as they did twice a week, to discuss the current situation. They all knew that the battle with Voldemort was on the horizon, and there was an air of expectancy to their gathering which was new.

"Before the battle, I will need to remove the Dark Mark from any of Voldemort's former followers," Harry told them. "Hermione and Severus have been researching and they suspect that the death of Voldemort may result in a mass obliteration of his minions because of the magical connection."

"We may be able to use this to our advantage," Draco mused. "I can observe those encounters to sniff out the spy among us."

"Are you sure that they have a mark?" Severus asked. "It could be a supporter who has yet to be marked."

"That's possible," Remus opined. "But I think this is a good place to start. If the spy is marked, he or she will not react well to losing their mark, as they will have to face the Dark Lord and try to explain why it is missing."

"You are right, Remus," Harry said. "It is a place to start. If we find no traitors amongst them, then we will widen our search. Good job Draco. In the meantime Remus, were you able to set up the meeting with the goblins?"

"Tomorrow after lunch," Remus confirmed. "They are expecting us at Gringotts."

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Severus drawled. "We are all missing and suspected supporters of the Dark Lord, according to the Daily Prophet."

"They have very generously offered us a portkey which will transport us directly into the conference room," Remus explained patiently, used to Severus' snarky attitude. Severus and the others looked suitably impressed by this news. The Goblins were infamous for their security measures, and it was unheard of for them to loosen their wards enough to allow a portkey. "It is set to only allow four to travel, so we will not be able to bring guards, but it was the best I could do."

"It will be enough," Harry smiled at the werewolf.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry took a Slytherin who had been in Cad's year to bed with him that night. Caddock was not the best lover Harry had taken, but he was one of the most resilient, which meant that he had been to the Lord's Chambers several times now. Harry was not the gentlest of lovers, but neither was he as cruel as his nature often urged him to be. He had yet to kill anyone, though the young men did not always walk away unharmed. Caddock had been turned to a werewolf a year ago and therefore healed quickly, making him a favorite of the young Lord.

Lucius and Severus, as Harry's bond mates, spent a couple of nights a week with him a piece, sometimes both together, but their attentions were not enough for the highly sexual creature. He needed to dominate, an act that was difficult for him to accomplish with his consorts because of the very nature of their relationships. He had begun to understand why others like him took so many to bed.

Severus had found a lover from his assemblage of apprentices who sometimes warmed his bed on the nights when he was not needed by Harry. Harry had done nothing more than lift an eyebrow the first time he saw Blaise Zabini leaving Severus' rooms in the early morning hours. Severus had simply smirked in return.

Lucius was a bit more prolific in his choice of bed partners, seeming to try to keep up with Harry in his search for sexual pleasure. His lovers varied in gender and came from all departments within the regime. On that particular morning, Harry noticed that his lover was a girl from the batch of new recruits. She was a Hufflepuff from Harry's year, and looked completely infatuated with the Elite who had deemed her worthy for a shag. Harry hoped that she was smart enough not to let her heart become involved.

They had breakfast in the Great Hall as usual, before the Elite met in Harry's office to quickly review their tasks for the day. Harry discussed the scheduling of the Dark Mark removal with Draco, who would be organizing the occasion, and asked Lucius about adding a maze to the training facility for testing purposes before he left with Remus, Severus and Hermione by portkey to Gringotts.

As they landed in a large conference room, Harry straightened his green robes and observed their surroundings. There were half a dozen goblins in the room, including the two stationed as guards by the door. The other four were seated around a large round table that took up much of the room. The walls were of marble, but the effect was softened by numerous tapestries depicting various events in goblin history, some of which included the many goblin rebellions that Binns was so very fond of lecturing on. These, however, celebrated the victories the goblins had won, and Harry wondered, not for the first time, how skewed wizarding history really was.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the most officious looking goblin greeted. "Or should I call you Lord Abraxas?"

"Lord Abraxas, please," Harry said with a kind smile. "I believe that it is in everyone's best interest to keep this meeting as anonymous as possible, though I have no doubt you have taken every security precaution."

"Indeed," the small evil-looking creature agreed. "You may call me Caligan. I am the lead representative for the Goblins of Britain and Europe. I have been authorized to represent the goblins of Asia, Africa, and the Americas. We are very interested in the promises made by your representative, Pestilence, though we have reservations about how deeply involved we can become."

"I do understand," Harry said graciously. "Your tribes have long ago given up the battle for power through violence and destruction in favor of power gained through fiscal dominance. It is a most worthwhile stance. It is also quite suitable for our plans, as well, however, since we do not only seek to overthrow the current factions of this war, but to completely dismantle the society that propagates the need for such destructive uprisings."

"And how do you propose to accomplish this task?' One of the other goblins asked snidely.

"By completely destroying the current government and starting anew," Harry said calmly. "By removing all foundations which would allow people to cling to antiquated and deleterious ideals, including the financial, political and social structures which support the exploitation and persecution of non-human magical beings, including myself. We shatter the world in order to rebuild it into the image we have envisaged."

"You are a Cruor Lacerta, are you not?" another goblin, this one wearing glasses, asked.

"I am."

This response brought a round on mutters and nods from the goblins.

"We will listen to your ideas," Caligan pronounced.

For the next three hours, Severus and Hermione went over the details of the plans they had been mapping out. In the short term, the goblins risked losing much financially, as their wealth was directly related to the fiscal success of the wizarding world. In the long run, however, they stood to gain a great deal, besides rights. Their early risks would make them very rich if the coup succeeded.

In the end, however, it all came down to whether they thought that Harry could pull it all off.

"We will discuss this with the other tribes before getting back to you," Caligan told Harry as they all prepared to leave. "In the meantime, is there anything we can do to assist you, short of creating a financial disaster?"

"I have done much to learn about fiscal management and high finance," Hermione said, answering for Harry. "But I simply do not have the training or experience to handle the sort of hostile takeovers that we are planning. If you have anyone who would be willing to work with us, train me and my staff, I would be very grateful."

"I will send assistance," Caligan said. "Your organization, when all of the small parts are added up, represents a great percentage of the galleons in Britain. It is our duty and privilege to help you maintain that wealth. You may keep them indefinitely, and they will act as liaisons with our offices."

"Thank you again for meeting with us," Remus told the head goblin.

"We will be in touch," The goblin replied.

HPHPHPHPHP

Draco strolled through his domain with a smug look on his face that was both subconscious and practically permanent. He enjoyed his role in Harry's regime. Hell. It was a fitting title for the ruler of the underworld. Or rather the dungeons of Castle Noir, though there was very little difference. The cold stone walls and dank oppression that created the ambiance in these lower levels of the castle were the perfect setting to break those who displeased Lord Abraxas. At first, Draco had resented the fact that he was not offered the place of one of the four horsemen, but now…

He was one of the Elite, Harry's inner circle of trusted confidants and allies. The Elite were the most powerful and influential in this revolutionary regime; everyone feared and respected them, and, truthfully, Draco rather enjoyed what he did.

He walked the long dark catwalk that overlooked the prisoner cells. There was a spell so that the prisoners could not detect his presence, but he had a clear view of all that they were doing. So far, the dungeons were rather empty; housing only Harry's betrayers and a few others who had committed one crime or another and were being punished.

Those who were there for discipline were treated very differently than the slaves. They had each been tried before a tribunal of the Elite and were found guilty. One had stolen petty things from others in his barracks and was sentenced to one month in the dungeons and ordered to make reparations. Another had taken leave without permission and was here for a week. Each of them had a semi-comfortable cot, use of a semi-private cubicle for their bodily functions, and three meals a day. They were allowed to walk the small courtyard accessible only through the dungeons for an hour each morning, and could receive visitors once a week.

The slaves, on the other hand, started off with a straw mattress, one thread-bare blanket, and a bucket for waste. Anything else, they had to earn, like Cad and Git had earned pillows that first day of training. Weasel had earned quite a bit since his breakdown with Abraxas and War. He had become quite the exemplary slave in the two weeks since then. He was always ready and eager to please, and usually came back from his tutoring sessions with at least one new reward. Only once had he needed to be punished in that time. He'd lost all privileges, besides the physical reminder, until Abraxas deemed that he had learned his lesson.

Weasel's cell now had a real mattress, though no cot, a warm wool blanket, and a toilet. He was given three meals a day, along with restorative potions to strengthen him after his prolonged near-starvation. And he was the only slave who had been granted the privilege of wearing clothes while traveling through the castle proper. Granted, they weren't much, just a sheer gauzy tunic and matching trousers. They were in a soft sage green, proclaiming to all that he was the property of Lord Abraxas, as only Lord Abraxas was permitted to wear green; all others were required to wear the colors appropriate to their post. The material was sheer enough to give hints of the naked flesh beneath, but was much less humiliating for the slave than his previously naked state. You could still see the faux-castration device that War had placed on him through the gauze.

Git and Fag were doing better than they had. In the last few days, each of them had returned to the dungeons after a private session with Lord Abraxas completely broken. Slowly, since then, they were beginning to earn rewards as well, as Harry put them back together again in the image he had in mind.

He was surprised that Cad had held out this long. He came back from his private session each day a physical wreck, but he had yet to break. Harry had asked Draco to keep a close eye on him, both for signs of breaking, and because the slave may have found some way to keep himself separated from the torment. If that was so, they would need to find a way through the slave's barriers first. Draco watched the slave in his cubicle for a few minutes as he crawled from his bare mattress and squatted over the bucket. His body was riddled with welts and bruises, and his once firmly toned body was thin and fragile. Draco saw nothing that might help them break him though.

The twins were holding on, but just barely. They had not been permitted to see each other since that first day, and at first demanded to know what was being done to the other when the guards came to give them food, or take them to their sessions. The guards, however, were well trained and never spoke to the slaves. The only ones who ever spoke to the slaves were Draco and Harry. Each time they made such demands, they were told that the other would be punished. And they were. Soon they stopped asking, but they kept that look in their eyes that spoke volumes of what they were feeling.

Draco knew that Harry had a special session planned for them soon, and could hardly wait for the event. In the meantime, he had to plan the Dark Mark removal ceremony, and work with Remus to determine if their spy was from those ranks. He went back to his office and worked there until lunch, reviewing the lists of former Death Eaters.

After lunch, Draco went back to the observation corridor and was startled to see that there was chaos in his domain. Bottling up his anger, he rushed down to the cells to discover just what in the hell was going on, no pun intended.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Remus looked around his office and decided that he really was pleased with the way things were turning out. When he had first learned of Harry's torment and Dumbledore's treachery, he had acted on his wolf instinct to protect his cub at all costs, but over the intervening months, he had had time to rethink his decision. Like all true Gryffindors, he had acted before thinking, but he was a thoughtful man by nature and had carefully reviewed his decision after the fact. What he had concluded recently was that he had made the right decision.

He had always allowed himself to believe that Dumbledore had everyone's best interests at heart, but the truth was that the old man was simply playing with the lives of those who trusted him. He may have wanted to destroy Voldemort, but his actions were as bad, if not worse, than the Dark Lord's. After all, he was supposed to be the good guy, which made his actions all that much more dastardly. To bind a creature's magic was cruel and dangerous. If Harry's creature side had not broken free, there was a chance that the bind would have eventually killed him. Not that Dumbledore would have cared, since it was his intention to do just that.

Harry had finally gotten proof of Dumbledore's plan to get rid of Sirius, too. Poor Padfoot; Remus' heart still ached anytime he thought of his late friend and lover. The old man had decided that Sirius was getting too close to Harry, and needed him out of the way. Sirius had become suspicious of Dumbledore's refusal to admit that Harry was being abused by the Dursleys. Harry had also found proof from the goblins that Dumbledore had used Harry's own galleons to pay the Muggles to treat him that way.

He wanted Harry broken and solely dependant upon him.

It had worked, to a point. Harry had been broken, and still was in some ways. His creature side would not allow him to show weakness, but occasionally he would let the anguish and guilt out. Only Remus and Hermione were ever witness to such breakdowns, but recently Remus wondered why the boy hadn't begun taking his worries and fears to his bond mates. They were there to help him, and surely Harry must trust them if he bonded to them. But Harry never talked about his relationship with the two older wizards.

Remus sighed. Thinking about that would not help anything. Harry would either talk to him or he wouldn't. There was no way to force anything out of him; Harry was too powerful and too stubborn for that.

The plans for the systematic destruction of Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Ministry were progressing nicely. Hermione's efforts with the media had been slowly breaking down the trust the masses had in both the Ministry and Dumbledore. They were beginning to panic, looking for a new hero to save them. Remus smiled; they would soon realize that they had only one option left to them.

The people were already looking at The Abraxas Foundation with something akin to awe. They were giving out low interest loans to those in need of financial backing in these difficult times. They were providing subsidies to those without food or shelter because of the war. They were funding medical research and opening clinics through out the Wizarding world where people could get help without the excessive demands for payment that St. Mungo's made. Their care was free, their potions better, and their people more competent.

The people were already dependant on them; as things began to deteriorate, they would come to rely more and more on The Abraxas Foundation, until they had no where else to turn.

Politically, the media had been tearing the Ministry apart for its inability to deal with Voldemort and his followers. The disappearance of Harry Potter played right into that; the Ministry had been relying on a child to save them all, and had done little to nothing to protect the people it was supposed to serve. There had already been talk of replacing the Minister, and disbanding the Wizengamot. And that was without their regime's prompting.

Remus had just made a cup of tea and was about to call Charlie to review the progress on their negotiations with the merpeople when an alarm sounded. He knew right away that it was from the dungeons. Draco would never sound the alarm unless there was something very wrong. He dropped everything and ran.

HPHPHP

All of the Elite were keyed into the alarms on the castle, so by the time Harry arrived in the dungeons, almost his entire inner circle was present. He took in the scene. Severus was leaning over one red-headed twin, while Blaise worked on the other. They did not look good. One had blood all over his left arm from where it was apparent that he had been using some instrument to cut into his veins. The other twin was not bleeding, but he was just as pale and lifeless as his brother. Well, that was interesting.

"Will they live?" Harry asked abruptly.

"If you get the rest of these people out of my way so I can work," Severus grumped. Harry quietly sent the unnecessary few back to what they had been doing. He was rather pleased at how the alarm system worked, since everyone had made it there in only a matter of minutes, and they had all known exactly where the difficulty was. Harry let the two men work and pulled Draco off to the side to speak quietly with him.

"What happened?"

"I returned from lunch and was taking my usual walk through when I saw the guards had discovered the slaves," Draco replied. "When I saw the blood, I immediately sounded the alarm. I thought it was the best way to get assistance quickly, since it was apparent that they did not have much time. They saw Two first, but simply thought he was sleeping, until they reached One's cell and saw all of the blood. Two guards were working on keeping them breathing, while a third was sent to find me, but I was already on my way."

"Any idea what he used to harm himself?" Harry asked. The slaves were not supposed to have anything that could be harmful to themselves or to anyone else.

"We found this in his hand," Draco sighed. He held out what had been at one time a Muggle pen. One end of it had been melted and shaped into a misshapen blade with a very rough edge. It wasn't hard to deduce what had happened. A guard must have dropped the pen, and One had used his candle to reshape the pen into this crude knife. It was lucky that the blade wasn't sharper, or they both might be dead.

"Find out which guard was so careless, and reprimand him," Harry said calmly, then turned to Lucius, who had stayed behind as well. "They are not trained yet, but they are yours. What do you want to do with them?"

"They will need time and a place to heal away from these cells," Lucius said. "This attempt may be just the thing to bring them around. I shall take on their care personally, and perhaps they will begin to see what an opportunity this is for them."

"Fine," Harry nodded. "There will be a connecting corridor off of the main sitting room by the time you get back to the chambers which leads to the slaves' quarters. The elves will set up three rooms to house all of the slaves. If you need assistance in any way, I am at your disposal, and I'm sure that Severus can spare at least one healer to aide you."

"They are stable," Severus said as he joined them. "They can be transported when you are ready."

"Severus," Harry said once Lucius and Draco had gone to deal with the twins. "Your boys are not quite fully trained, but as I have just handed the twins over to Lucius, would you like to take charge of Git and Fag as well? It may be best for you to finish their training, so that they will know what you expect of them from the beginning. I have decided to move Weasel up to the chambers as well."

"I would appreciate that," Severus nodded. "Why just Weasel? Why not the other? Cad?"

"I have not yet been able to get past his barriers," Harry sighed. "Draco has been observing him, but we have not been able to find what has him clinging to his ideals so strongly. He was the first to admit that fighting was useless on the first day, yet he will not be broken."

"Perhaps I should have a look inside of his mind," Severus mused.

"Let's do that someplace more comfortable," Harry agreed. "My antechamber would suffice?"

"Of course," Severus nodded. "I'll have the guards bring him up in ten minutes. I just want to wash up first."

HPHPHP

Harry watched anxiously while Severus delved into Cad's mind. There really wasn't much to see, just Cad lying on a sofa while Severus sat beside him. Both had their eyes open, but Cad was definitely not all there at that moment. Often, his whole body would twitch in reaction to some memory Severus had triggered, but the room was eerily silent.

Harry recalled his Occlumency lessons in fifth year, and how utterly painful they were, and wondered if Cad was in similar pain. Severus had told him that it would not be as painful since Cad would not be fighting him, but Harry wasn't so sure about that.

Harry shook his head in disgust. Why was he worried about the slave's pain? He had been cruel and abusive to Harry, and he deserved what he got. As hard as he tried to push those thoughts away, though, they would not budge. Was he doing the right thing? Was he becoming as bad as Dumbledore and the Dark Lord? He wasn't sure that even his creature side would be strong enough to fight the guilt and shame if he was. Right now, the creature only allowed him to feel anything as weak as guilt when he felt the safest; in other words, when he was with Remus or Hermione. He had only shown such weakness in front of Severus once, before the creature had fully taken command of his emotions. Or had he allowed it to take control?

Remus sometimes asked why he didn't talk more with his mates, but Harry couldn't really explain. He needed them, and that was weakness enough. They were strong and powerful men, and to show weakness would mean that they could control him. His creature would not stand for that.

Harry was startled out of his dark thoughts when Severus began to speak. "He is not blocking you, his mind has been altered."

"Altered?' Harry looked down on the now sleeping slave. "How so?"

"He has been placed under a very strong compulsion spell," Severus explained. "My guess would be by Dumbledore. I was able to retrieve glimpses of regret and guilt from him, concerning what happened to you. He went to the headmaster with his need to serve penance. He was placed under the spell at that time. Dumbledore has been using that guilt to fuel his spell ever since. He has forced this slave to prostitute himself in the search for information. The affairs he had were all with people Dumbledore believed could hold facts about the war. His internal struggle has not been directed solely towards your efforts, but at the original spell as well."

"He felt remorse? How soon?"

"From what I can tell, almost immediately," Severus said gently. "I…"

"Leave me," Harry commanded.

"Harry…"

"I said go!"

Severus watched the torment on his mate's face, but did not argue with him. He knew from experience that Harry would show him no weakness. Severus sighed before he slowly rose and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry watched Cad sleep for a long time while he considered what he should do with the information he had just learned. Oliver Wood had willingly participated in the crimes against him, yet he was the only one who had shown any remorse for his actions. And he had been used and prostituted out by Albus Dumbledore; he was a victim of the manipulative old bastard as much as Harry was. But did that make up for the crimes he had committed?

Eventually, Harry decided that Cad, or Oliver, would stand trial before the Elite; a full court hearing, not just the tribunal. He would be defended by Eversor and Siren would prosecute. The others would stand in judgment. Harry would preside, but he decided that he would abstain from voting on the verdict; he was too closely involved.

Calling for the guard to return Oliver to his cell until after dinner, Harry made the arrangements. Then he sought out company for the rest of the afternoon; he needed to release his frustrations. Perhaps the new Veela girl Fleur had brought back from her last trip; she was beautiful and seemed very interested. More importantly, she would not bat an eye at his aggressive nature in bed. Yes, Calisto was the perfect choice.

HPHPHP

"Oliver Wood, also known as the slave Cad, you have been accused of rape, assault and sedition against the person of one Harry James Potter. At the time, you were seventeen years of age, an adult in the eyes of the law and fully responsible for your actions, while the victim was only thirteen. How do you plead?" Remus asked as the head of legal affairs within their society. They were using the great hall for the trial, and many of their ranks had chosen to witness the trial. Harry had not kept his history a secret from any of their followers. He thought that they had a right to know what they were fighting against and why.

Bill stood and indicated that the man beside him stand as well. Oliver looked a bit lost, though he was well dressed and had been preparing for the trial all afternoon.

"Guilty," Oliver said sadly.

"I am to understand that there are extenuating circumstances that may sway the court's decision on sentencing?" Remus asked Bill.

"Yes, Master Pestilence," Bill said. "The accused tried to turn himself in following the incident, but was waylaid by Albus Dumbledore."

"We will hear arguments from both sides regarding leniency due to the circumstances," Harry said.

For the next hour, Bill questioned Oliver under Veritaserum regarding his actions and his intentions following the rape. Severus had unlocked the block that had kept him silent before, and Oliver was now able to relate all of the things that Dumbledore had done to him and forced him to do under the influence of the coercion spell. The details were surprising to most of the court, as Harry had not shared their findings with the Elite, only telling them that Harry needed their help in deciding how to handle Oliver now that new information had come to light. That Oliver had been prostituted out in the name of the greater good was sickening to most of those present.

When Bill was finished, Fleur stood. "While it is heartbreaking to see zee depths of depravity to which zee supposed light side will sink in zeir push for supremacy, zees does not change the facts. Zees man participated, willing and without coercion, in a heinous crime against a child. What happened to him after zee fact does not justify his actions on zat day. He was fully aware of what he was doing, and fully aware of his responsibility to zee child he was harming, as a mentor, friend and leader within zee school. Zee statute states zat he should be punished in equivalent measures to his crimes."

Harry looked to the others seated at the half moon table upon the dais as Fleur took her seat. "We will now deliberate our sentence."

Harry, true to his personal vow, chose not to give input in any way. He knew that he had the right, as Overlord, to decide Oliver's punishment without the Elite. He had done so in the cases of the other slaves, where guilt was not in question. In fact, he had done so with Oliver up to now, but with the new information, he was torn. A part of him still wanted blood from the young man who had betrayed him, but another part recognized that he had tried to do the right thing in the end.

Harry sat back and tuned out the debate raging around him. It did not matter what they decided. He trusted these people with his life, and he knew that they would do what was best for all concerned in the end. The question he had now was whether any of the others may have had feelings of remorse. Not just the slaves they had in custody already, but the Order, and even the Death Eaters. Severus had been forced to take the mark by family pressures and circumstances. It was possible that there were others who did not have the courage to turn away, even with the recruiting they had begun. He had the right to decide the fates of those who betrayed him, but perhaps he was guilty of the same blindness that had caused Sirius to spend twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed.

While the others decided the fate of one man, Harry made another decision. Every war criminal, not just those who had committed transgressions from within their ranks, would receive a fair trial from this point forward. Harry thought that they had come very close to becoming as closed-minded as the people they were fighting against, allowing anger and hatred to cloud their judgment, and they would have to work hard to prevent that from happening.

The talk finally quieted, and Harry called the room back to order. "What has the council found?"

Remus spoke for the Elite, addressing Oliver directly, "Oliver Wood, you have pled guilty, and there is no denying that you committed the acts for which you have been accused; however, we do believe that some leniency is called for because of your attempts to make amends. Our laws impose harsh penalties for those who physically harm another, especially a child, and most especially in the case of sexual assault. Ten years in servitude to the victim is the minimum sentence. We will, however, grant that your time under Albus Dumbledore's influence does mitigate matters, as do your attempts to take responsibility for your actions. Because of that, we will modify your sentence.

"Oliver Wood, you are found guilty and sentenced to ten years of servitude. We find that time spent under Albus Dumbledore's influence was cruel and unusual punishment, and will count that as time served twice over. As you were under his control for four years, your sentence will be allayed by eight years. For the next two years, you will serve under Harry James Potter, now known as Lord Abraxas, in all ways required as an indentured servant. You will no longer be a slave and, as such, will retain your birth name. After your years of servitude have been fulfilled, you will be released to continue your life as you see fit. Do you understand this judgment?"

Bill nudged Oliver once again, but it was clear that Oliver was more aware than he had been at the beginning of the trial. "Yes, sir."

"And do you have anything to say for the record?"

"Only this: I am so sorry for what I have done. I was young and stupid and I have spent every day for the last four years wishing that I could do something to make it right, to make it so that it never happened. Every time Dumbledore sent me on one of those horrific missions, I knew that I deserved what ever I got. I am glad to serve out the remainder of my sentence under Lord Abraxas. I only hope that my sentence can bring him some sort of closure." With that, Oliver looked at Harry, and Harry nodded in return.

HPHPHP

That night, Harry brought Weasel and Oliver to their new rooms. Originally, they were to have shared a room, but Harry decided that with the change in circumstances, it would not be fair to either of them to have to deal with the differences in their positions. Weasel, as a slave, would have very few privileges, whereas Oliver would be treated more like an employee, without pay.

Harry showed Oliver his room, pointed out the common bathroom down the hall, and let the man settle in alone. Then he took Weasel to his room. It was a vast improvement over the cells the slaves had previously occupied, but it was not luxurious by any means. There was an actual bed, though it was very small and had no bed curtains, or soft linens. There was a window with one wooden chair beside it. Each slave was given a small chest of drawers, though they were not guaranteed that they would actually have anything to put into them. Weasel currently had a few clothes, but nothing beyond that.

"This is your new home, Weasel," Harry told the slave. "You will be expected to keep it clean and tidy at all times. The house elves do not work for slaves, so cleaning your room is your responsibility. For now, your duties are limited to the times when I am in chambers. You will need to prove yourself before being allowed to serve my needs elsewhere. You have seen the rest of the Lord's Chambers; if we are in a common area, you will be allowed your trousers. Once we are anywhere in my rooms, your trousers will come off and you will see to my needs as I see fit. Do you have any questions?"

Weasel looked a bit hesitant, but he had been asked a direct question and knew he had to obey. "Just one, my Lord. Am I to…to serve your…your sexual needs?"

Harry looked at the fearful face before him. Weasel was properly deferential, but the question angered Harry.

"Do I look like a rapist to you?" Harry demanded.

"N-no!" Weasel paled. "I'm sorry, my lord! I didn't mean-."

Harry shut him up with a silencing spell and paced the tiny room allowing his anger to deflate a bit. "I would never subject another human being to the pain that you and your friends put me through. That being said, there may be sexual aspects to some of the things we do and some of the punishments you will receive. And if, at some point in time, you decide that the idea of being taken by your Lord does not offend so much, we may discuss the subject again. You have offended me, Weasel, and you will suffer the consequences."

As Harry swept from the room, he waved his hand and the bed and chest disappeared along with all of Weasels clothes. The clothes were replaced by a large anal plug and clamps on his nipples. This would be a long uncomfortable night for the slave.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Harry walked into his bedroom and called Weasel over to disrobe him. The naked slave was rather tempting, but Harry had promised himself that he would never force himself on another person, so he shoved the image of pale flesh and long sleek limbs from his mind. Besides, he had others to fulfill his needs tonight.

"Run the bath, Weasel, then you will bathe me in preparation for my consorts' visit," Harry ordered, pushing the slave in the direction of the bathroom. He finished undressing himself as the slave worked in the next room. Harry was getting rather frustrated by the situation with Weasel and Oliver. Oliver was working out quite nicely, but Weasel showed little progress. He constantly forgot his place and spoke out of turn. He was jealous of every moment Oliver spent in Harry's company and every privilege the servant earned.

The other slaves were not having the same difficulties with Oliver's raised status. In fact, as the twins had healed over the past three days, they had begun to accept their new place in the order of things better than any of the others. Harry smiled. He had been right to keep them apart for so long; they were much more responsive now that they were allowed to be together. Harry wondered if perhaps there was a soul-link between the two; it would explain what had happened in the dungeons. Lucius had a good handle on their training, though, and they seemed content.

Severus was working with Git and Fag each night and they, too, were responding well. Severus had even taken them out of the chambers and allowed them to kneel at his feet through lunch in the Great Hall earlier that day. They had shown no signs of embarrassment or reluctance to obey, even in front of a hall full of people who used to be their peers.

Weasel, on the other hand seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Harry had needed to reprimand him three times in the last twenty-four hours alone. He had lost all privileges already and Harry was quickly losing patience with his recalcitrant slave.

"My Lord?" Weasel interrupted Harry's thoughts. "The bath is ready, my Lord."

Harry nodded, entered the bathroom and slipped into the huge tub. Weasel quickly followed him into the water and began to bathe him. Harry was lost in thought and at first did not notice that the slave seemed to have slowed his ministrations. Harry did notice when the soft flannel stroked at his limp prick, trying to coax a response from the flesh.

"What are you doing slave?" Harry asked amused.

Weasel did not meet Harry's eyes and his face flushed in embarrassment. "I-I was… um, trying to please you, my Lord."

Harry chuckled at the slave's discomfort. "You may continue."

Weasel set about his task with an eagerness Harry hadn't seen from the slave since being moved from the dungeons. He thought perhaps the slave was a bit disappointed that Harry had not outright raped him, taking all responsibility away from Weasel for the act. But Harry could now see that despite Ron's constant denials that he could ever be gay, Weasel was very much interested in physically pleasing his Lord. Interesting. Harry wondered how long it would take for the slave to beg to be taken. And would he remove the impotency curse or leave it on when the time came?

Weasel's hand was gentle, almost too gentle; he aroused Harry, but did nothing to alleviate the tension building up in the Blood Lizard. Harry would have growled at the torture if Severus and Lucius had not entered the room at just that moment.

Severus quirked his brow and smirked at the pair in the tub. "Having a bit of fun with the slave, Harry?"

"Just getting warmed up for you," Harry laughed, as he stood up. Weasel quickly went to grab a towel for Harry and began to dry him off.

"It didn't look like you need us at all," Lucius pouted in the adorable way only he could pull off while continuing to look arrogant.

"Don't pout, love," Harry soothed. "I do need you. Very much so; I'm likely to drain some poor unsuspecting drone for looking at me crosswise if I don't feed soon."

"I see," Severus said with a bit of mirth. "We are simply a banquet to sate your hungers?" This caused Lucius' pout to grow.

"Stop getting Lucius riled up Sev," Harry scolded. He stepped away from Weasel and kissed the pouting lips of his blond consort before kissing Severus as well. He left them to follow him into the bedroom, where he sprawled on his back in the middle of the huge bed. Severus and Lucius soon joined him, stripping off their clothes and leaving Weasel standing in the door to the bathroom. He had not been dismissed and did not really know what to do. "Weasel, kneel at the foot of the bed. I have decided that I want you nearby in case I need something."

"Need something?" Severus smirked. "You just want an audience, little pervert."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Enough talk about the slave," Lucius complained. "I want to fuck you already." Lucius rolled on top of Harry and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Severus, not content to sit back and observe tonight, leaned down and laved at the gleaming scales along Harry's neck, something that always threw the creature into a frenzy of need.

Weasel knelt at the end of the bed unable to tear his eyes away from the tangle of bodies before him. Lucius, with his pale hair and golden skin, Severus, with pale skin and dark hair, and Harry, the embodiment of power and perfection. The two consorts made love to their Overlord with passion and fervor. One laved at sensitive nipples while the other kissed and caressed lips, jaw, and neck. One moved lower and dipped his tongue into Harry's navel, causing him to arch off the mattress in pleasure.

"I want you both," Harry moaned out.

"You have us both," Severus said before biting along Harry's hip bone.

"In me, both in me," Harry panted out.

Lucius looked up at him, lust shining in his eyes, before turning to Severus. "Do you think we can do that?"

"I know we can," Severus grinned, causing Weasel to shiver. He wasn't sure if it was with repulsion or arousal; without being able to get an erection, it was difficult to judge.

Severus reached for the lubricant Harry always kept handy for his other dalliances and squirted a copious glob into his palm and slicked up his hand. Slowly, he inserted two fingers into the already slick channel. It would take more than natural lubrication to keep Harry comfortable for this experience. Two was quickly replaced by three and then four. Harry had gotten used to having his lovers inside of him and barely groaned with four fingers inside of him. When those fingers brushed against his prostate, however, he let loose a growl of need. Severus just chuckled before being distracted by the sight of Lucius taking Harry's dripping cock into his eager mouth.

"More please!" Harry grunted. Whether he was speaking to Lucius or Severus was not apparent, but both men responded. Lucius gave hard sucks to the length of hard flesh, while Severus carefully added his thumb to the cluster of fingers stroking in and out of Harry's hole. He went slowly and carefully, not wanting to tear his lover, even though his creature would heal quickly. It took a bit of maneuvering, but his thumb slipped inside and Harry moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Move, please!"

Severus smiled and Lucius sat up to watch the erotic sight of Severus' long elegant hand manipulating Harry like a puppet, helping to hold Harry's legs up and away from his body. He could not see, but he could tell from the way Harry's entire body twitched in response when Severus curled his fingers into a tight fist and began slowly fisting his ass. Every time the man's knuckles brushed Harry's prostate, his entire body would spasm, as though experiencing a mini-orgasm just from that stimulation alone. His rose colored cock was throbbing in response to the manipulation of his body.

"You like this don't you?" Lucius smirked. "You like the feel of Severus' fist reaming out your ass like a slut."

"Merlin yes!"

"I think he's ready," Severus said after what seemed like an eternity. He slowly pulled his fist from Harry and wiped his hand on the duvet. "Lucius, you lay down on the bed and I'll help Harry straddle you."

Normally, Harry might have protested that he did not need help with such a simple thing, but after being fisted so thoroughly, he wasn't sure he could support himself enough to move, let alone position himself above Lucius. Once Lucius was in place, Severus helped support Harry as he crawled on top of the blond. He lined up his friend's cock with Harry's now grasping hole and guided him inside. Both men gave a happy sigh once Lucius was fully seated inside.

Severus held Harry still when he would have tried to move and used two fingers to make sure that Harry was ready for him as well. When he felt that Harry's channel was still a bit loose around the cock buried inside, Severus slowly replaced those fingers with his cock. It took a few minutes for his slick cock to slip inside, the clasp of Harry's ass much tighter than normal, and the feel of the other cock along his shaft almost criminally arousing.

The two consorts had almost forgotten about the young slave still watching them until Harry spoke. "Come to the side of the bed, Weasel." Weasel complied and Harry met his eyes from his perch above Lucius while they all were frozen with the exquisite feeling of the experience. "Is this what you want slave? To fuck me? It will never happen. These two are the only ones who will ever fuck me. Watch how they play my body to perfection and remember this experience."

Lucius could not believe that Harry could be coherent enough to put two words together, let alone try to lecture his slave at a time like this. He didn't really care, though, because just then Severus began to move slowly, his cock stroking against Lucius' own while Harry's tight heat surrounded him. It was the most breathtaking sensation he had ever felt. Slowly, Severus rocked his body shifting them all into a slow dance for three. Lucius could do little to speed things up, and didn't really want to do so. This was too good to rush.

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned out and Lucius and Severus both had to agree with the sentiment. Harry was trembling almost constantly as his prostate was being crowded by two cocks now, under constant stimulation from the slow slide of Severus cock. It wasn't enough, though. He wanted more. He wanted friction and heat and pain and harder and faster. He wanted…

Severus seemed to sense Harry's need and began to pick up the pace he set for all of them, using longer strokes, encouraging Lucius with his hands on his hips to thrust up to meet his own thrusts. The increased rate had Harry gasping and moaning incoherently. Soon, he felt himself struggling to meet their thrusts from his position sandwiched between the two consorts. Severus pulled him up and held his back against his chest while he continued the brutal fucking. Lucius took the opportunity to tweak each exposed nipple before grasping Harry's cock and stroking in time to the deep thrusts battering Harry's hole.

"Oh, oh, OH!" Harry cried out. "Oh FUCK!" Harry shouted as his body fell apart and his climax took over. He pulsed his seed over Lucius' chest as his ass clamped around their cocks like a vise. Soon Lucius could stand no more, his cock erupting inside of Harry, but the stimulation from Severus' cock had both men under him continuing to quiver with continual mini-orgasms. Harry's mind and body couldn't take any more, and his mind went blank and the world faded away into darkness.

When he came to, his lovers were curled up on either side of him, stroking his sweaty forehead and chest lovingly.

"Glad to see you have rejoined us," Severus whispered, trying not to allow his worry to show through.

"I'm fine," Harry assured him. "That was just so…"

"That was the most intense experience I have ever had," Lucius smiled. "Thank you."

"Weasel," Harry called out, not taking his eyes off of his lovers. "If you want me to fuck you, you will have to ask. Until then, you will keep your clumsy attempts to seduce me to yourself. Go to your room, now, and we will deal with your punishment tomorrow."

Weasel stood and walked to the door. He could not stop himself from taking a peek back at the bed before slipping out of the room. He was so confused about what he had seen and what his Lord had said. He had a long night of thinking ahead of him. He had never felt so lost, or resented the castration spell and harness more.

HPHPHP

"My people are ready to begin the contamination," Severus reported the next morning. "The virus will be spread initially through several water supplies, localized in areas heavily populated by magical folk. It is specialized to only affect those with certain levels of magic, protecting children, squibs, the infirm and Muggles. Our research indicates that by the end of the first week, 55% of adult witches and wizards will be afflicted. That number will continue to rise through the second week, and should effectively disable the entire Wizarding world."

Hermione spoke up then. "Our business and political teams are set to take advantage of the fall out. The goblins assigned to assist us have been most helpful, and we will be ready to take action once the virus has run its course."

"And the medical teams?"

"Trained and ready." Severus replied. "We now have 127 healers in position in eleven clinics prepared to treat those afflicted."

"Good," Harry nodded. "Lucius, are your people ready to enforce order? I doubt that the masses will be especially well behaved when they realize that there is a cure for what ails them."

"I have teams ready to move into position around the clinics," Lucius said.

Harry nodded and turned to Luna. "Have you foreseen any difficulties?"

Luna smiled at Harry serenely, "Only one. We have not yet captured the traitor, and he will cause trouble. There will be an attempt on one of the clinics from the Death Eaters."

"Do you know which one?" Lucius asked.

"Not really," she smiled. "But it is seems to have a large purple dinosaur connected to it."

"Purple dinosaur?" several of the Elite mutter in confusion.

"Barney?" Hermione wondered.

"You mean that annoying American children's show?" Harry caught on to Hermione's thoughts.

"There is a clinic in Barneyton," Severus sighed. He really hated trying to interpret Luna's crazy predictions, though even he had to admit that she was very accurate once they figured out what the hell she was saying.

"We'll focus extra forces there," Lucius nodded. "And we will be prepared at the other locations as well, just in case."

"We have the Dark Mark removal ceremony this morning," Draco reminded Harry. "I have gone through every person's case file and history and have several I think are likely suspects. Each has had opportunity and motive to do something like this. I have assigned agents to watch each suspect closely, and we have several others watching the group in general for signs of discomfort or hesitation."

"Very good," Harry agreed. "I believe we will find our spy today. What your people miss, I'm sure I will find. It is hard to hide deception from one such as I have become. As Severus has already learned, you may be the most accomplished liar for miles around, but some things you simply cannot hide."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Great Hall was once again filled with people, this time they were not simply spectators. They had almost two hundred followers who had at one time been Death Eaters, and Harry had only removed the marks of twenty people before this meeting. He'd needed to test his theory to make sure that he would be able to do it, and he'd needed some of Draco's people tested and proved innocent before the main event. Severus and Lucius had been amongst the first to be freed from Voldemort; Harry did not want his consorts tied to the madman in any way. Severus had long ago given up any pretense of loyalty to the Dark Lord, but Lucius had been reluctant to give up his link. He'd been their spy, but the rest of the Elite had been quick to point out that the spy more than likely had informed Voldemort of his true loyalties and returning to him now would be suicide.

The removal itself was relatively simple for Harry, once he discovered the weakness in the design. When Voldemort had marked his people, he neglected to fully connect the magic to his own, probably out of paranoia that his 'faithful' followers would find a way to use that link to destroy him. Looking at the pure magic of the thing, a talent Harry had discovered after his change, he could see the weakened threads of magic. It was a simple matter of disconnecting those threads.

Harry watched from his seat at the center of the half-moon shaped table on the dais as their followers, his followers, entered the hall and found seats. Draco had arranged everything to make as large an impact on their followers as possible. The lighting was dim and eerie. The hall was decorated in long swags of green velvet the color of the killing curse. There was an implied menace to the whole proceedings that would only intensify as they began the ritual.

The solemnity of the occasion was artificial; Harry had removed both Severus and Lucius' marks while they were in his bed, recovering from the aftermath of some seriously intense sex. Harry smiled at the recollection. Lucius and Severus had both taken him that time, leaving him sore and sitting gingerly the next day, which was really saying something given how quickly he healed.

No, it wasn't necessary to go through the farce of a ritual that Draco had contrived, but it certainly was helpful in providing them the right atmosphere to detect their traitorous spy. It was unnerving to be put in the spotlight, to face an unknown ritual. Any first year at Hogwarts could tell you that after facing the sorting ceremony. The hope was that their spy would become nervous and give himself away. Harry would be monitoring physical responses, and Severus would take his cue from Harry to use Legilimency on those whose reactions were severe.

Once all of the required attendees were present, one of the guards posted around the room came forward, from the large double doors, up the long aisle and stood before the dais. "Master Hell, all have been assembled as per your instructions."

"Thank you Johnson," Draco drawled. He stood up regally, sweeping his midnight blue robes behind him in a way that he could only have inherited from his father. "All those assembled here today, listen and listen well. Our overlord, the great and ruthless Lord Abraxas, has decided to gift you with freedom from your previous master. You will each be called forward and the mark of your previous enslavement will be removed. Not everyone will be called forward this morning, or else we would be here long into the night. Those who are not called forth today will be called before Lord Abraxas over the coming days. Everyone will have their mark removed."

There was a great wave of excited chatter amongst those present. It seemed that most considered this a true blessing. They were not looking for those who were pleased, however. Harry let his senses wander the room and take in the feelings of each person present. He could smell anxiety and fear beneath the excitement. He was right; the person who was spying on them was in this room. It was coming from the right side of the Great Hall, about half way back. He called Draco to him and directed him to bring that group forward first.

As Draco brought forth about fifteen people, Harry could smell the fear growing closer. He looked to Remus, and knew that the werewolf could smell it too. Remus stood from his seat and casually walked around the group as Draco set them up in line. When he reached the seventh person he stopped. Harry looked at the face of their betrayer. It was Marcus Flint, the former Slytherin Quidditch captain. Quietly, Remus spoke to the man and led him to the side of the room where Severus waited to test his mind. The smell of fear receded as he walked away.

The next hour and a half Harry spent concentrating on the men and women Draco brought before him. He was able to remove the marks from almost ninety people before they broke for lunch. He would call a few more each day until they were all finished, but he did not want to do any more today. It was draining to deal with breaking such dark magic. He doubted Dumbledore could have accomplished even one.

"That is all for now," Draco announced. "I will schedule the rest of you over the next three days. You are dismissed."

All of the men and women began to file out of the hall, leaving Harry alone with his Elite.

"Where did Severus and Remus take the spy?" Harry asked once they were all alone.

"They've gone to the torture room," Luna told him, no enigmatic statements this time. "He is the one, but Famine wants to prove it beyond a doubt."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at the seer. "I want to schedule the trial right away, so be ready. I will call as soon as Severus is finished with his interrogation. Poison, you were his house mate, so you will stand as his defense. Severus will prosecute. You'll want to come witness the results of the interrogation." He left the room with Draco and Blaise hot on his heels. When he reached the torture chamber, they found Flint bound to the rack and small needles protruding from various parts of his body. His face was covered in snot and tears, while rivulets of blood and sweat drenched his naked body, both bearing evidence that Severus had been busy.

"What method of interrogation is this?" Harry asked with curiosity. He walked right up and looked over the long steel needles; there were approximately twenty of them piercing the major nerve centers on the body. As Harry looked on, Severus placed another needle into the man's spine and Harry watched fascinated as Flint lost control of his left leg. It began to twitch uncontrollably and he screamed out in agony.

"This is a method I developed while in Voldemort's employ which uses acupuncture to disrupt the nervous system," Severus explained calmly. "It is quite painful and very effective. If you would like, I can make him shit himself."

Harry chuckled. "No thank you. I had enough of excrement while dealing with Weasel. What have you found out?"

"We have held off asking any important questions until your arrival," Remus said, coolly. He was slightly repulsed by the methods Severus was using, but recognized the necessity of the situation. In fact, he would have preferred to have simply killed the traitor. He had found recently that the longer he spent time in the presence of the Blood Lizard, the more his feral instincts came to the forefront. Harry told him it was a good thing that he was no longer fighting his true nature, but Remus still had moments of doubt.

Harry nodded and looked over the prisoner who was moaning softly from the chains holding him upright. "Famine, you will act as prosecutor, with Poison as defense. Pestilence, you will again preside over the trial. Therefore, it is only right that Draco presides over the questioning."

The four men nodded their understanding and Severus stepped back from the man in captivity, while Draco stepped forward.

"Flint," Draco said coolly. "You will tell us everything you know about why you were sent, what Voldemort knows of our plans, and anything else that may benefit our cause. We can do this the easy way, with you volunteering to take Veritaserum, or we can do this the hard way."

Flint gathered the strength to glare at Draco before spitting out, "Never!"

Draco sneered at the man before him. "Good, you are going to be uncooperative! I was so looking forward to trying out a few new methods of torture I've been reading about. I'll bet you didn't know, since you were never one to do much reading, but this castle has an amazing library. I've found books on ancient forms of torture that could give the worst of Death Eaters nightmares. Things that Voldemort has never dreamed of."

Flint gave a pitiful whimper, but none of those present felt any pity. In fact, Draco took his time walking around the bound man and sizing him up. He casually flicked a finger at one of the needles and watched in fascination as Flint's back spasmed in response. After several minutes of thought, Draco summoned the rack to the center of the room and carefully removed the needles before placing the spy into the bindings.

The rack was a simple oak table with restraints at each of the four corners. Those restraints could be tightened or loosened by the turning of a winch located beneath the center of the table. Flint was laid out flat on his back, his naked body vulnerable to whatever Draco had finally decided to use upon him.

Draco went to one of the cupboards in the room and pulled out a silver tray from one of the drawers. On the tray was a variety of silver instruments. Most were razor sharp and deadly in appearance. Picking up a long and slender instrument with a blunt edge, Draco fingered it in seeming fascination.

"Do you know what this is?" Draco asked Flint. Upon seeing the blank look in the other man's eyes, Draco continued. "This is a urethral sound. From the name, I'm sure you can guess where it goes. See this little flat end here? When I use a certain spell and touch my wand to this end of the probe, it will shoot either a stinging or burning hex through the probe. From what I have read, it is not a very pleasant experience. Shall we find out? Or are you ready to talk?"

"Fuck you!"

Draco grinned maniacally. He grabbed Flint's flaccid cock and began to slowly insert the blunt end into the pee slit. At first Flint tried to grit his teeth and bear it, but as the quarter inch of hard silver worked its way deeper into his cock, the painful stretching became unbearable and his screams echoed off of the stone walls. All four observers surreptitiously adjusted their own cocks in sympathy.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind? No?" Draco smirked as he brought the tip of his wand to meet the end of the probe still peeking from the end of the tortured cock. He whispered a spell that the others could not hear and the probe began to glow red with magical heat. If it were Muggle heat, there would surely be scarring to the tissue, but there was no tell tale smell of burning flesh, just the screams and sobs of their captive as he writhed on the rack in pain.

"Hmm, I see that there is a bit too much play in the bindings," Draco mused. "We'll have to correct that." He leaned down and turned the winch a half turn, causing Flints appendages to stretch taught and completely immobilizing him. Harry could see the man's muscles strain under the pressure of the bindings as he continued to try to move and relieve the pain radiating from his most sensitive organ, only to cause more pain in his limbs.

"Let's try the stinging hex," Draco said placidly. Another whispered spell and Flint was again writhing with pain. His screams were terrible, but they made Harry's creature side hungry for blood. It took all of his control not to tear into the flesh exposed to him and feast on the blood of the traitor right then. For the next twenty minutes, Draco alternated the curses several times and tightened the winch twice more.

"P-please!" Flint sobbed as the probe turned red with magical heat once more.

"What was that, scum?" Draco asked calmly.

"Please, Master H-hell. I'll talk. Aaaahhh! I'll tell you anything you want to know." Flint cried. "Please!"

The captive broke down into uncontrollable sobs then as Draco ended the spell. He then looked over to Harry with a small smirk; he was rather proud of the results of his first torture session, and rightfully so. In less than half an hour, Flint was crying like a baby and begging to tell them everything. Draco loosened the bindings slightly, but kept the prisoner in place with the probe still deep inside the man's cock.

"I will release you when you have told us everything," Draco told the blubbering mass of humanity. "Famine?"

Severus nodded to his former pupil and produced a vial of clear liquid which he fed to the prisoner. He watched as the potion took effect and Flint's eyes glazed over. "He is ready."

"Have you been actively working for Voldemort since joining our ranks?" Draco asked.

"Yes. He sent me to spy on you," Flint said in the distinctive monotone that was ever-present with Veritaserum. "He heard stories of the children of his followers joining a new organization. He asked several of us to be on the look out for any information about this new regime. When I was approached about joining, I went straight to my master and told him what I had learned. He told me to join and report back to him."

"What have you passed on about our organization?" Draco asked.

"All of the names of those within my unit and those I recognized from other units. The names and ranks of the Elite. I told him of the need for security at the clinic my unit is protecting next week. The unit leaders have been very close-mouthed about our orders. All they told us was where we would be going and when."

"Had Voldemort told you anything of what he plans to do with this information?" Draco asked.

"He has planned a raid for that clinic to find out what you have planned."

"He knows who I am?" Harry asked, wanting to have precise answers on this account.

"Yes. He knows that Harry Potter has become Lord Abraxas, and he knows what you have become."

Harry sighed. Well, this was a pain in the arse. If Voldemort knew what he was, then he would need to take extra care in how he dealt with the man in the future. He was very powerful, but not completely invulnerable.

"Do you have what you need?" Harry asked Severus.

"Indeed," the older wizard agreed.

"And you?" Harry asked Blaise.

"Will I have time to consult the law scrolls before the trial?" Blaise asked.

"You will have until after dinner to prepare his defense and to discuss anything you need to with the prisoner," Harry confirmed. "At seven o'clock, the trial will commence."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"You have seen the pensieve testimony from the interrogation," Severus said as he summed up his arguments against the accused. "He admitted under Veritaserum that he is in league with Voldemort, that he willingly betrayed this regime, his peers and our Overlord. He has endangered innocent lives by calling Voldemort's attention to our plans. I say, and the scrolls agree with me, that he deserves to die for his treason."

"What say you, Poison," Remus asked the defender of the accused. Blaise looked at his client with disgust, but took a deep breath before speaking.

"Marcus Flint has been trained since birth to believe that the only true master is Voldemort," Blaise began. "I will present pensieve testimony that will show that he never felt like he had any other option but to choose to serve Voldemort."

What followed was an hour of pensieve memories showing how Flint's family had bullied him into compliance with the family values. His Marking ceremony had been disgusting; to prove his loyalty, he'd been asked to rape and murder a Muggle boy. The child had only been eight years old. Following the ceremony, Flint had vomited. It had not taken long before he was happily participating in the raids and revels, though, as Severus pointed out in his rebuttal.

Once both sides had had their say, Remus called for the Elite to confer. They spoke in hushed tones that the mass of congregated followers crowding the Great Hall could not hear. At one point, there seemed to be a disagreement between Master Hell and Mistress Moon Goddess, but it was quickly settled. It took them nearly twenty minutes to deliberate the decision, but eventually, the trial was called back to order by Master Pestilence.

"Marcus Flint," Remus addressed the accused directly. "Your defense, while skillful, was not enough to negate the severity of your crimes. Yes, you probably were pressured into joining Voldemort, but you were given a genuine opportunity to take advantage of another path and you declined. Instead, you chose to betray these people," Remus indicated the room full of followers, "along with Lord Abraxas. The punishment for treason is death. Because of your betrayal of your comrades, you are sentenced to 24 hours in stocks. You will be placed in the courtyard and your peers will have free reign to punish you as they see fit, short of rape or death. After that time, you will be executed by our Overlord. This is the word of the Elite."

With that, Remus banged his gavel and the trial was over. The observers rushed out to relate the verdict to friends who had been on duty during the trial, or who could not fit in the overcrowded room. Draco's men bound the prisoner and dragged him to the courtyard where stocks were already being conjured. Once there the prisoner was stripped and had his arms and neck immobilized in the stocks, kneeling. He was left there, vulnerable to the people he had betrayed. Draco's men stood guard over the prisoner; not to keep him from escaping, but to keep the regime from disobeying the verdict and doing permanent harm to the prisoner.

HPHPHP

The next morning, Harry met with the Elite after breakfast to go over the plans for the contamination in his office. The eleven witches and wizards were arguing vociferously about the necessity of changing their plans now that they had confirmation that Voldemort knew some of their plans.

"Enough!" Harry shouted, fed up with the bickering that had wasted most of his morning. "As Severus has said, the potion has already been spread. We can do nothing but continue on with our plans at this point. Lucius, to what team was Flint assigned?"

"His team was going to the Barneyton clinic," Lucius said.

"Purple dinosaur," Harry muttered. "Okay. We have already decided to double up on the guard there. Have the teams been informed of that change?"

"No," Lucius said. "I asked Bill to make his Special Forces team ready as back up. They are all the most trusted and most capable warriors we have."

"Good," Harry nodded. "Then we go on with the plan as it stands, with one change. I will be going with Bill's team."

"What?" The outcry at that news came from every corner of the room. Remus was the first to put actual words together to form a rebuttal. "Harry, you are a very capable warrior, but it is dangerous to put you in battle before the time is right."

"And what makes this time any worse than any other time I have faced old snake face?" Harry asked the group at large. When no one could come up with a reasonable answer, he went on. "I know the risks, but you also know that even with him knowing what I am, I am still almost indestructible. We did not plan to take him out so soon, but if the opportunity presents itself, I say we take it. And since I am the one who makes those decisions, it is my opinion that counts."

"Harry…" Hermione tried.

"No," Harry stated emphatically. "The longer Voldemort has to learn about what I am, the more likely he is to find a weakness that we cannot defend against. We have lost our source of information in his ranks, since Flint ratted Lucius out. The time is right. I can feel it, and my instincts are very good."

Luna looked a bit like she was listening to a song no one else could hear as she tilted her head to the side and studied Harry intently in the silence of the stunned group.

"Yes," she finally said. "I do believe you are right. He has not yet found a way around your natural defenses, and he will want to see for himself what we are up to. I think you are right. The time is right. And the planets are in good position for a victory for the next six weeks."

Harry smiled at the flighty girl and she smiled back. The others just sighed. This meant that all of their other plans would need to be modified to fit the new time frame. If Harry did kill Voldemort now, their timeline would be completely shot to hell.

HPHPHP

"How is the prisoner faring?" Harry asked casually as he walked with Draco and Bill down to lunch that afternoon.

"My men have reported that his team mates have been especially harsh with him," Draco said. "They were enraged by the news of his betrayal. Two have had to be removed from the courtyard and detained for attempting to murder the bastard."

"You have reminded them of whose privilege it is to kill a traitor?" Harry asked.

"They received a warning and spent the night in the dungeons," Draco informed him. "They will be called before the tribunal if they forget their place again. I must check up on them before lunch, if you will excuse me?"

"By all means," Harry said and the blond wizard left. "How are you doing Bill?"

"I have been wanting to speak with you, actually," Bill said pensively.

"About?"

"My brothers," Bill stated. "Charlie and I would like a chance to speak with them. I know it will change nothing. They will be punished as they deserve, but…they are still my brothers. I helped raise them."

"You feel like it is your fault that they acted in such a way?" Harry asked.

"I suppose. I still have a hard time reconciling the innocent little boys they were with the criminals they became."

"We have worked very hard to keep you and Charlie away from the slaves, you know," Harry said almost conversationally. "I thought it would be difficult for you both to see what they have become. They are not the same people they were. They are no longer Fred, George and Ron. They have been broken and pieced back together in a new image. The image of a slave."

Bill was silent for a long time as they walked. Harry changed directions and led his friend and follower into his antechamber where they could talk privately.

"It will be hard," Bill admitted. "I am grateful that we have not had need to run across them on a regular basis, but I still feel the need to speak to them. I need to understand why they did what they did. I need to let go of the past and accept who they have become. I think Charlie feels the same way."

"I will arrange for a meeting tomorrow," Harry said. "I must insist that Lucius and I be present for the meeting. As their masters, we have a vested interest in their well-beings."

"Understood," Bill nodded. "On another subject, my team will be leaving for Barneyton in three days; did you wish to spend any time training with them before we leave?"

"Schedule a session for the afternoon before we leave; I will not be interfering with your set plans, but it would be helpful to know the team and any strengths or weaknesses that could make a difference in a battle situation," Harry replied. "Enough serious talk. Let's go get lunch. Dobby told me that they are serving burgers and chips. If we do not get there soon, Severus will eat all the pickles again, and I'll be forced to curse the man, again, which will make life in our chambers rather tense. Again."

Bill laughed and followed his Overlord to the Great Hall.

HPHPHP

The rest of the day passed by quickly for most of the castle, but for Marcus Flint, it seemed to both drag and fly. He was constantly taunted and tormented by those he had betrayed. Many threw small rocks, some kicked or punched him. One particularly vindictive bastard had carved the words 'Voldemort's Whore' into his back and painted his face with cosmetics. Another forced an anal plug into his ass that had a long peacock feather for a tail which waved around behind him every time he moved or breathed. He was sore, tired and humiliated. But worse than all of that, he knew what nightmare awaited him once the sun set.

Voldemort. His master. Flint snorted. The bastard had promised that he could not be caught. He had also said that he would protect his spy. But he was not here and Flint had been caught. Voldemort was not worth dying at the hands of the filthy creature that ruled over this mini-kingdom. Would he die slowly, or would he be shown mercy? He didn't want to die, but it was now inevitable. What a waste. He prayed that the end came quickly, but knew the chances were slim of that happening.

After dinner, the courtyard began to fill with the men and women who were loyal to the regime. Flint watched as hundreds of people, men, women and magical creatures, filled the large open area and crowded around the raised platform where he was imprisoned. There was a mixture of hate, anger and pity on their faces, but they all came; everyone who was not on duty elsewhere was present before the appointed hour. When the Elite began filing in, Flint knew that his time was nearing an end. Again, he prayed to any god who was listening that it would be a quick death.

HPHPHP

Harry entered the courtyard and saw almost every one of his followers had gathered to witness the execution of the traitor. He was pleased. It was good for the others to see exactly what the consequences for treason were.

Harry stepped up to the platform and raised his hands for silence. Within seconds, the low murmur of voices died out and there was complete silence. "Thank you all for coming. This man is a traitor to our cause and has been sentenced to execution. You have all been given the opportunity to express your displeasure with his actions, and now it is my turn. See what becomes of those who turn against us and remember this day. We are fighting to build a better world, but treachery will not be tolerated. Those who betray us pay the ultimate price."

Harry turned to the guards on either side of the stocks and indicated that they should release the prisoner. Flint stumbled on weak legs, but finally found purchase to hold himself upright. He was pale and trembling and he stank of fear and human waste.

"You have betrayed our cause, Marcus Flint," Harry said quietly to the pitiful creature before him. "Fight me and I will enjoy prolonging your death; I will rip you apart, limb by limb. Accept your punishment and I will have mercy and kill you quickly."

"I-I will not fight," Flint stammered. "Thank you for your mercy, my Lord."

Harry gave the man a malevolent sneer before stepping forward and tearing his throat out with his teeth. The blood gushed from the gaping wound but Flint had no vocal chords left to scream. Harry sucked down the flow of blood until he could hear the man's heart beat fading. With a quick twist of his razor-like claws, the man's heart was ripped from his chest and Harry consumed the still throbbing vessel in three large bites.

When he was finished, he could feel the thrum of foreign magic pulsing through his veins. Mmm, this was much better than Dursley had been. This was power and magic and life. Lucius stepped forward and handed Harry a towel to wipe his face and hands before using a spell to rid himself of the remaining blood and gore. Flint's body lay at his feet, a slow trickle of blood from neck and chest staining the wood of the platform.

Harry looked out over the assembled crowd. Even those who had been thirsty for the sight of blood before stood in mute shock now. There was an aura of apprehension over all. Harry snorted at their response. They all knew what he was; but it had obviously not been real to them until now.

Slowly, however, the crowd began to come around. This was not some nameless monster, this was their Overlord and he was the most powerful magical creature alive. He had protected them from the traitor and he would continue to protect them. He was fighting to bring a new world order, and that is why they followed. Soon, the roar of cheers and whistles echoed through the courtyard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Master Death?"

Lucius looked up from the plans for the upcoming plague at the lieutenant standing in his office doorway. He'd been reviewing the assignments and strengths of each of the units before they left to protect the clinics in three days. They had not yet seen any symptoms amongst the masses, but Severus had timed it to take several days before the first symptoms appeared. Of course, he had been over these plans a dozen times already, and was somewhat grateful for the interruption.

"What is it, Marciano?"

"I am sorry to intrude, sir, but there are five people at the front gate seeking entrance," Marciano said. "They insist upon seeing Lord Abraxas."

"And the names of these intruders?" Lucius snorted. Undoubtedly they were from Dumbledore, trying to find out exactly what was going on at the headquarters of the largest, and newest, charitable organization in the Wizarding world.

"Tonks, Weasley, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Longbottom. The Weasley girl said to tell the Overlord that they know, and I quote, 'that the old coot is barmy and needs to be stopped.'"

Lucius laughed at this and said, "Bring them to Lord Abraxas' audience room. I'm positive he will want to meet with these people. Do not leave them unguarded, however; use twelve men from the Special Forces team to watch over them. They are a tricky and powerful lot, and until we ascertain their intentions, we must be very careful."

"Understood, Master Death," Marciano nodded before taking his leave.

Lucius quickly put his papers away and made his way to his mate's chambers. It was rather late in the evening and he knew that Harry was more than likely burning off the excess adrenaline from the earlier execution with a warm body. He would not be happy to be interrupted. Oh well, he would not want to wait to hear this information either.

When Lucius reached the Lord's Chambers, he found Severus reading quietly in the common sitting room. "Is Harry in?"

Severus looked up and smirked, "He has the Veela girl in there right now. And I have not seen Weasel come out, so I do believe he is once again giving the slave a demonstration of what he is missing out on. I do not think he will appreciate being interrupted."

"For this, he will get over it," Lucius said. "There is a small band of Order members on their way to the audience room."

Severus looked up, ascertaining the truth of this information, before standing and following Lucius into Harry's rooms. They passed through the sitting room and stopped to knock on the bedroom door. It took only a moment before Weasel opened the door to them. The two consorts could see in the dim light that Harry was still buried deep in the young Veela. The girl had bruises and scratches marring her normally perfect flesh and her face was being shoved hard into the mattress by one arm as Harry fucked her from behind.

"I really hope there is a good reason for this interruption," Harry snarled as he continued to snap his hips and plough into the warm body before him.

"Lord Abraxas," Lucius said formally, mindful of the others in the room, and wanting to impress that this was important business. "There are five members of the Order of the Phoenix here to see you. I had my men take them to your audience room."

Harry stared at his consorts and nodded. "Fine, I will be out in a moment." Then he grinned mischievously. "Unless you two wanted to join me?"

"I believe that it would be rude to keep your guests waiting as long as that scenario would require," Severus smirked as he pulled Lucius, who was inclined to take his bonded up on the offer, out of the room. "We shall be awaiting your presence."

HPHPHP

Harry stalked through the dim corridors of Castle Noir with Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Hermione following close on his heels. They had all been assembled in his chambers when he'd finally finished with Calisto. Normally, he would have healed her minor wounds himself, but he'd been forced to call one of the mediwitches to tend her this time in order to save time. He doubted that he would be sharing her company again after tonight; she had not been pleased with the interruption, nor the invitation for his consorts to join them. It was just as well; she was beginning to get on his nerves. She seemed to think that her presence in his bed gave her some sort of power.

Harry knew that he was avoiding thinking about the Order members awaiting them, but didn't really care. He would deal with them when he arrived. It did no good worrying about things he could not control. Once he could judge their sincerity and loyalty for himself, he could make informed choices. Until then, he would not contemplate why they were there.

Hermione and Remus exchanged worried glances as they followed Harry in silence. They knew that he had been hurt by what he considered the betrayal of those in the Order. He had not forgiven any of them for what he went through at Dumbledore's hands. They couldn't blame him for that, but they knew that not everyone was guilty. Just as the full truth had been kept from Remus, they knew that others had been kept in the dark about Harry's rape and the abuse from the Dursleys.

Lucius and Severus exchanged their own glances. Theirs were looks of amusement. They were quite looking forward to the entertainment that was sure to follow. Severus had only one concern. How had they connected Harry and Lord Abraxas?

The five of them all arrived at the antechamber and split up. Harry, Hermione and Remus would observe from the antechamber as Severus and Lucius performed the initial questioning. Harry wanted some idea of what he was getting into before he met with them. He could have worn a glamour over his scales, but he hated doing so, and until he was more certain of their intentions, he did not want them to know what he was. It was bad enough that Voldemort and Dumbledore both knew.

"Snape?" Ginny said in the audience room as Severus and Lucius entered. "And Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Severus!" Minerva, unlike the Weasley girl, was rather pleased to see her former colleague. "I have been so worried that something had happened to you! When you simply disappeared…"

"I have been safe here amongst those who have a different idea of what our world should be," Severus told her.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny interrupted.

Lucius and Severus both raised haughty eyebrows at her presumptuous question.

"We found out what Dumbledore has been up to," Tonks put in, eyeing Lucius suspiciously. "Why is Malfoy here?"

"I happen to be trusted by Lord Abraxas as one of his closest advisors," Lucius drawled. "You should be more courteous, as you are only alive because of my graciousness. My men were inclined to kill first and ask questions later."

Ginny and Neville paled at this falsehood, and Harry held back a small chuckle. Lucius really could be a bastard.

"We need to see Harry," McGonagall said firmly. "We have very important information for him."

"And you are offering this information out of the goodness of your hearts?" Lucius drawled. "Forgive me for not trusting you, but you have spent decades following the man responsible for this world's misery."

"What do you mean?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Have you never wondered why Voldemort became what he is today?" Severus asked. "Who encouraged a young psychotic child to become the madman who is trying to destroy everything we hold dear? Did you really think Albus' manipulations began with Potter?"

"He- he created Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"He took a scared and abused child and encouraged him to become a villain," Severus confirmed. "Just as he intended to turn Potter into his own personal weapon. Now what is so important that you came to us in the middle of the night?"

"We had to arrive under cover of darkness, or else Dumbledore would have become suspicious and tried to prevent us coming. He has told anyone who will listen that Harry is not to be trusted," Shacklebolt told them.

"Neville and I overheard Dumbledore speaking to Mad Eye yesterday," Ginny spoke up. "He was talking about his suspicions about the Abraxas Foundation and the connection to Harry's disappearance. He's been going on for months about how he thinks Harry has gone dark and joined Voldemort, but we know that's utter shit. Harry would never do something like that!

"Anyway, he and Moody were talking about this foundation and how he thinks Harry is behind it all. Then they talked about ways to discredit the foundation and Harry in the press and with the Ministry. They are going to kill someone and blame Harry."

Severus and Lucius both frowned, not knowing how to respond to that.

"They came to me," Tonks took up the tale. "And I, in turn went to Kingsley and Minerva. We have all been very unhappy with the way things have been going for some time. This latest plot just confirmed how awful Dumbledore has become. And then Neville told us his suspicions about Harry being raped and the way that the Dursleys treated him. Dumbledore knew all along, didn't he?"

"He not only knew, he encouraged the Dursleys and covered up the rape," Harry said from the connecting doorway. "He stole from the money my parents left me and he caused Sirius' death."

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and ran to hug him. Harry reluctantly hugged her back. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you! Ron, Fred and George are assholes and I'm glad they're missing!"

The others seemed to second that thought, and Harry carefully maneuvered Ginny to Hermione's arms as he addressed the others. "I appreciate the information you have brought. Do you know who they plan to kill or when?"

"Dumbledore has been using the Imperius curse on one of the Death Eaters to get information since Severus left," Minerva informed them. "I think that he has lost control of his victim and needs to get rid of him. The next drop of information is scheduled for next week in Knockturn Alley, behind the Witch's Tit Pub. We do not know for sure, but we believe that is when they plan to do it."

"Do you have this person's name?" Lucius asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Tonks said.

Harry looked at Lucius who seemed to understand what he wanted. Lucius nodded and strode from the room to prepare to take care of matters. After he had gone, Harry returned his attention to the others.

"You do know that I will need to test your loyalty," Harry told them. "It is nothing personal, but I thought I could trust a lot of people who have betrayed me. I need to make sure that you are sincere. Famine here has Veritaserum. If you are willing, he will administer it."

The next half hour went by with the typical questions that they asked of all new recruits to test their loyalty and sincerity. They all passed, and Harry was relieved. He had always liked these people, and hated the thought that they might be spying for Dumbledore. They sat down and Harry, Hermione and Remus all explained what they were doing in general terms, offering them the opportunity to join their ranks. They all accepted.

Harry appointed Neville to oversee the gardens and greenhouses. The house elves did most of the work currently, but they were not skilled at working with the more volatile plants that were so vital in potions. Severus had been complaining for months about the lack of a decent herbologist. The two men would be working closely together, but Harry was sure that they could overcome their past differences.

Minerva was put in charge of developing a school for their followers. Currently, they had few families on the premises, but the young recruits were pairing off quickly, not to mention the influx of people they expected once the plague hit. They would need a competent and experienced educator.

Tonks and Kingsley were assigned to Lucius who would assess their skills and place them accordingly at a later date. That left only Ginny. Harry was not sure how he could place her. He did not want her on the front lines, though her skills and temperament pointed in that direction. Hermione, however, solved that problem by asking to have Ginny join her department as a negotiator. Harry rather thought that Ginny would do well with that, what with her bright personality and ability to charm others.

It was after two in the morning when Harry and the others began showing the newest recruits to their rooms. Hermione took Minerva to her rooms and Ginny would be staying with Hermione for the time. Remus took Neville to stay with Draco and Kingsley to stay with Charlie. Which left Harry to find a place for Tonks.

"We're running out of private rooms," Harry told her. "When we first moved in here, I thought the place was huge and we would never be able to fill it. I thought of putting you in with Minerva, but I thought you both might like a bit of privacy. So…"

They had arrived at a room not far from the Lord's Chambers. In fact, it was only two doors away. Harry set the wards for Tonks and led her inside. The house elves had told him early on that those rooms had once belonged to the lady of the castle. They were almost as splendid as those that Harry shared with his consorts.

"Oh, Harry!" Tonks gushed. "These rooms are too great! Shouldn't they belong to someone special?"

There was a glint in her eyes that made Harry blush despite everything he had experienced since last seeing her. "I…"

"You have grown into a very handsome man Harry," Tonks told him. "All the power you hold only makes you more attractive. I'll bet you could have anyone you wanted."

"I can," Harry admitted. "Sort of. But most of them only want the powerful Overlord and the perks that go along with that."

"What about your consort?" Tonks asked. Apparently she knew something of the nature of a Blood Lizard. Harry was relieved. There had been a certain chemistry between them since he had entered the audience room earlier that he could not explain. It was different from what he felt for his consorts, and different from what he felt for his many lovers. This was unique. It wasn't love, by any means, but there was definitely something happening between them.

"I have two consorts," Harry told her. "They share my chambers, though we each have our own apartments and we each have our own lovers on the side."

"How many lovers do you have?" Tonks asked, sitting down on the settee and motioning for Harry to join her.

After he had done so, Harry answered. "Two consorts, two lovers that come and go on a regular basis and maybe a dozen others that have only been to my bed once or twice."

"And yet, here you are, offering me the best rooms in the castle," Tonks said, but there was a question behind her eyes.

"I'm drawn to you," Harry admitted. "I don't understand it. It's not love, and it is not purely sexual, although there is that element present. Do you feel it too?"

"I do Harry," Tonks sighed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Her blue hair mingled with the green locks Harry continued to keep even though he was no longer hiding out in the Muggle world. "I know what you mean. I love you like a friend. But there is something else going on here that I simply cannot explain."

"I want to stay with you tonight," Harry said as he took Tonks' hand in his own and rubbed her knuckles softly.

Tonks lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss. "Then stay."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry awoke in the arms of his latest lover and found that he did not want to leave the comfortable little nest they had created. He pulled her small body even closer to him and smelled her hair. Nymphadora Tonks was a wonderful woman. He could think of no one he would rather wake up with in that moment; not even his consorts. There was something different between them, something special. They had made love for hours, until the light of dawn peeked through the heavy drapes and they fell into an exhausted sleep curled in each others arms.

Harry had felt no need to dominate, nor had he wanted to be dominated by Tonks. They had made love, not fucked, and it was special and wonderful and passionate. As Harry stroked her hair, he could feel Tonks begin to stir to wakefulness.

"Morning love," she yawned as she snuggled deeper into Harry's embrace.

"Morning," Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" Tonks asked sleepily.

"Eleven," Harry sighed. "You should get some more sleep, but I am already late for a meeting. I was supposed to meet with Lucius, Bill and Charlie an hour ago. If I don't leave now, they will send out a search party for me."

Tonks pouted and turned her hair a cute shade of pink to match her pursed lips. "I don't want you to leave."

"I will return. I promise," Harry said and brushed a chaste kiss to her lips. "As soon as I am finished with my meeting, I will come for you and we can have a late lunch together."

Tonks smiled at him and kissed him back playfully. "I will hold you to your word."

Harry grinned and reluctantly got out of the bed. He was dressed and back in his Chambers in less than two minutes, only to be confronted by both of his consorts and the rest of the Elite.

"Where have you been?" Lucius demanded. "You were to meet us here more than an hour ago! We were just about to send out a search party!"

Severus remained silent, but he too looked angry.

"I do not need to explain my whereabouts to you or anyone else," Harry said coolly. "You are my consort, not my spouse. If I choose to spend an evening away from my rooms, it is no one's business but my own. You knew when you entered into this arrangement that there would be others. What has changed now?"

"You sent no word," Severus added his opinion. "You have always brought any lovers back here. What were we to think?"

Harry looked back and forth between his two consorts and heaved a great sigh. "I apologize if you were worried, but I can take care of myself. We will discuss this later, in private. For now, don't you all have places to be?"

The crowd of Elite broke up, some grumbling and some highly amused by the soap opera that they were witness to, until only Lucius, Bill, Charlie and Ginny remained. "I thought it might be okay if Ginny met with us as well," Bill said in explanation.

"It's fine," Harry said while Lucius went to retrieve the slaves. Harry called a house elf for tea while the others all sat down and got as comfortable as they could, considering the anxiety that they were all feeling.

By the time tea was poured, the slaves had been brought into the room, covered only in the green or gray gauzy pants appropriate for their stations. Ron knelt by Harry's feet automatically, his eyes never leaving the floor. The twins were quick to follow suit once Lucius was settled in his own chair.

"One," Harry called out. "The family you disgraced has consented to hear your sorry tale. You will tell them anything they wish to know. Two, you will remain silent unless you are asked a direct question."

Both slaves looked obediently at their lord and nodded. Fred, for the first time in weeks began to speak freely:

"When we were small, we used to experiment sexually with each other. We never thought there was anything wrong with touching each other. It felt good and we liked it, so we did it. When we were nine, mum caught us and took the belt to us. She said that we were never to touch each other like that again. She said it was wrong and unnatural. It didn't feel wrong, but we tried. We really tried not to do it anymore.

"It was awful not being able to touch each other, to hold each other. George is the other half of my soul. We lasted only a few months before we caved and began doing things again. We were much more careful this time though. This time we knew that there was something wrong with kissing and fondling each other. We knew we were awful for doing those things, but we couldn't stop.

"By the time we left for Hogwarts, we understood that people would never accept what we had together, so we continued to hide our explorations. But the thought that we were wrong, bad, freaks…the idea that there was something wrong with us stuck in our heads and made it so that we just didn't care anymore about being good. We only cared about being caught.

"When…when Harry…When we attacked Harry, it was almost as if it was our chance be the bad boys we already knew we were. I felt like…like it didn't matter because we were already ten times worse than rapists. We knew the term by then. Incest. And when the others all went along with it, it just made us feel normal for a change. We weren't freaks in that moment.

"Later, when we realized what we had done, what Dumbledore had covered up, we were just grateful that we got away with it. We had been caught, but had gotten away with it..."

The siblings looked at Fred and George with something akin to horror. How could none of them have known?

"George?"

George looked up at Bill with tears in his eyes. "She hurt us Bill. She used bleach on our…on our…because she said we were dirty perverts. She said that if she ever caught us again that she would castrate us and separate us. We would never be able to be together again. I know that it is no excuse for what we did, but by then we were so messed up that we didn't know what we were doing."

Bill nodded silently.

"We deserve to be punished for what we did to Harry," Fred went on. "We welcome the correction that Master and Lord Abraxas give us. But they have also taught us that it is okay for us to be happy together, no matter what mum said." Fred took George's hand and stroked his fingers soothingly. "We belong to Master and he takes care of us. And as long as we are good, and please our Master, we won't ever have to be separated again."

Ginny was crying quietly on Charlie's shoulder as she listened to her brother's tale. Her mother had fucked their minds so badly that the reality of being a slave seemed like a good thing to them. They seemed more content than she could ever remember them being. Even through their jokes, there had always been a mysterious pain and sorrow in their eyes that she had never understood.

"How long will they serve as slaves?" Ginny asked Harry.

"If the twins are good, they will be given the option of freedom in five years," Harry said. "But they may not choose to leave Lucius. They have been happy here since they finally gave in to the new life they are to lead. Weasel's term will be longer, as his crimes are more extensive."

Charlie and Bill both nodded in understanding, but Ginny was confused. She would ask Charlie to explain it to her later.

"Weasel, it is your turn to speak," Harry said.

"I am a weak and jealous person," Ron told his siblings. "I was jealous of all of you, but I was especially jealous of Harry."

"Why were you jealous of us?" Charlie asked in puzzlement.

"You were the brave and athletic one. Bill was the smart and popular one. Ginny was the girl. The twins were the funny ones. Even Percy found a way to distinguish himself, even if it was as a prat. I never felt like I could live up to any one of you, let alone all of you. And then there was Harry, who was so good at everything without even trying.

"I hated him for that.

"So when the opportunity came to hurt him, I took it. I felt powerful and strong by making him feel weak. And then I had to feel that way again. I hurt other people and Dumbledore always covered it up. Then I hurt Hermione, and Harry found out about all of it.

"Ron was a weak person, but Weasel is a good slave," Ron said proudly. "My Lord takes care of me and helps me to remember who and what I am. He helped me to cleanse myself from that old life. I am proud to be his slave."

Charlie, Bill and Ginny all nodded, but they all had tears running down their cheeks. The slaves looked on somewhat confused by the emotions being displayed, but kept silent as they were trained. Eventually, Harry indicated that they should go back to their rooms until they were summoned.

"Do you understand better now?" Harry asked his friends.

"I think so," Bill said, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "What I don't understand is how we could have missed how messed up they were. I can't imagine the pain the twins went through believing that they would be torn apart because…because they loved each other."

"It is not a normal thing for brothers to love each other in that way," Harry said. "Some people cannot tolerate what is beyond their scope of normalcy. They are where they know they are safe to express their feelings, and so feel happy here. Within these walls, they know that they will not be scorned for their need to be together. I believe that they share a soul-link, something that is rare and wonderful, and should be celebrated, rather than condemned."

"What is a soul-link?" Ginny asked. "Is that something like soul mates?"

"It is similar, but it is unique to certain twins," Harry explained. "After One tried to kill himself, and Two almost died with him, I had Hermione do a little research. Most twins are born as completely separate people, just like single births. But sometimes, twins are born, sharing two halves of the same soul. It is almost as if there is only one person sharing two bodies. Soul mates have souls that were destined to be together, and so are drawn to each other. Those sharing a soul link literally only have one soul. That is why they feel the other's pain, why they can finish each other's sentences, and why when one dies so will the other."

"Thank you for letting us speak with them," Bill finally said after a brief silence. "I do feel better about the whole thing now. They have all been made to see the wrongness of their actions and are being punished accordingly, and yet you have been merciful enough to provide them with a new life, one where they may find peace, if not happiness. Thank you."

"No matter what, they were once my friends," Harry said. "And you still are."

HPHPHP

Harry went with Tonks that afternoon for her trial with Lucius. She was an amazing warrior, despite her tendency towards clumsiness in everyday life. In fact, that klutziness was all the more endearing to Harry after seeing her battle four soldiers at once. Using a combination of magic and martial arts, she was grace personified on the battlefield.

Harry knew that Lucius was watching his interactions with the Metamorphmagus very closely, but could not bring himself to care. His consort would simply have to accept what he could not change. And since they were bonded, there was no choice for any of them. They would be together for life. If Lucius tried to leave him, his creature side would see that as a betrayal and would strike out, most likely killing the man. Harry did not want that to happen, but he knew that Lucius' self preservation would prevent that outcome. He would fall in line, even if he was not happy with the situation. As would Severus. There was something to be said for Slytherin instincts.

Tonks was placed on Bill's team, and would be going with Harry to the Barneyton clinic. Harry was quite pleased by that news, as he was not yet ready to leave her for any amount of time. He had seriously considered blocking her from taking a position in the Army, as he had with Ginny, and even then was considering it despite her placement. But he wanted to please her, so he went along with the placement for the time being.

They spent the next two days almost completely inseparable. Harry would not let her out of his sight. He knew that many people were speculating about her place in his life, and his heart, but he could not care less. Tonks seemed just as oblivious to the world around them. As long as they were together, they were both content. The power that was drawing them together was a strong one.

The day Harry and Tonks were to leave for Barneyton, Severus knocked on her door, interrupting the couple's breakfast. Harry grudgingly admitted the man, and Tonks cheerfully offered him a plate. Severus scowled at them both. He had not been as obvious in his displeasure as Lucius at the current state of affairs, but Harry knew that he was upset.

"I have been doing research on your…odd behavior," Severus said scathingly. He pulled a thick tome from his robes and opened it to a page marked with a silk ribbon. "If I interpret this ancient Gaelic correctly, I believe that you have chosen Tonks as your Bearer."

"My what?"

Harry and Tonks both leaned over the book and began to read the underlined passages. Harry couldn't make sense of the ancient language, but Tonks seemed to understand.

"Oh shit!"

"Indeed," Severus smirked.

"Explain," Harry demanded of the two.

"It says that because a Blood Lizard must bind himself to a male mate that the species has adapted in order to ensure reproduction," Tonks said quietly. "A male Blood Lizard will seek out an acceptable female to reproduce with and…"

"He will woo this potential bearer during her most fertile time of month in order to reproduce," Severus finished. "It also says that the bond pulling you together will only last until the child is conceived. After that, your protective instincts will heighten, but the sexual nature of the relationship will likely vanish."

Severus looked quite pleased by that bit of knowledge.

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "If the bond is still present, then we know that Tonks isn't pregnant yet. So we just need to quit having sex." But even as he said it, Harry could feel his body rejecting the idea as an almost uncontrollable urge to copulate struck him. He looked at Tonks and could see an answering urge in her eyes.

"No can do," she said and sighed. "Well, I always did want to have an ankle biter or two running around. Guess this just means it's coming a bit earlier than I planned."

Harry nodded and took her hand. As he kissed the back of it, he felt that urge again, stronger this time.

"Severus, get out," Harry said without breaking eye contact with Tonks.

Harry could hear his consort huff in annoyance, but he did leave. Once the door was closed, the clothes began to fly.

HPHPHP

Harry met Bill and his team two hours later in the courtyard. Tonks was no where to be seen.

"Where's Tonks?"

"She won't be coming with us," Harry grinned mischievously as he began the trek to the apparition point. "In fact, I don't think she'll be joining your team after all. She has something much more important to do."

Bill just shrugged in confusion and followed Harry away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"They began arriving just a few hours ago," the lieutenant told Harry and Bill as they heard the report from the other team, who had arrived the day before. "There are already over a hundred waiting for assistance. So far there has been no trouble, though there are one or two that we are keeping an eye on who look like they are itching for a fight."

"Have your men focus on the troublemakers, but be prepared to fight if we do get company," Bill advised. "My people will try to blend in and head off the Death Eaters if they show."

Harry had already settled into the small hotel room he would be using that overlooked the street in front of the clinic. Most of the two teams would be using tents nearby, but Harry, along with Bill and a few of the lieutenants had rooms reserved for the duration. The information from Flint indicated that Voldemort would attack quickly, but one could never tell with the madman.

Harry watched with detachment the villagers and those already suffering from the worst of the plague symptoms as they waited their turn in the clinic. Severus had done a very good job with the potion that created this outbreak. They were all covered in rashes, scratching madly in the most obscene places, and often had to rush to the portable loos that the clinic staff had installed. Harry knew that one of the symptoms was severe diarrhea, and was glad that the inoculation had been successful for his own benefit. That was besides the magical flatulence that had people burping up purple bubbles and farting a noxious green gas.

HPHPHP

A week later, Harry was mad with boredom. They had been watching the clinic for any signs of a Death Eater attack with no results. Bill and Harry had finally come to the conclusion that the Death Eaters had been struck down by the plague and were too afraid to show their faces at any of the clinics, and so were forced to wait the virus out.

Harry had decided to wait the week out, just in case. In the meantime, Hermione had been making regular reports to him regarding the status of the financial damage this plague was causing. With their work with the Goblins, they had already taken possession of over half of the magical businesses in Britain. And the people were calling for serious Ministry reforms, since the ministry had been able to do nothing to help the common man. Even St. Mungo's was feeling the pressure from the media as hard questions were being asked about their practices. Hermione believed that the emergency session of the Wizengamot would result in their foundation being given control of the prestigious medical facility in order to combat the plague; Severus had a team prepared to go in if that was the case.

Harry sighed and packed up his bags. He'd spent much of the week considering the situation with Tonks. He knew that she was pregnant. If they hadn't known before he left, the mediwitch who treated the Elite had confirmed it two days after Harry had left. Tonks had sent a personal owl to Harry with the news.

On the one hand, Harry was looking forward to being a father. He'd never had a family of his own, and this was his opportunity to shower love and affection on a child the way he had always been denied. And he really believed that Tonks was a great choice for the child's mother; she was fun-loving, yet intelligent and capable. She was down to earth with a cheerful disposition and an uncomplicated sense of humor.

On the other hand, the timing really sucked. They were in the middle of a revolution. Safety for both Tonks and his child were a high priority. And he was only eighteen years old. What the fuck did he know about being a parent?

In the end, it didn't really matter what his objections were; the child had been conceived and they would deal with the consequences as best they could. Harry and Tonks had written to each other several times while he was away, discussing how best to handle things now that the pull had gone away. They had decided that they would remain friends, but Harry had more than enough on his plate with his two consorts, and Tonks had a bit of a crush on someone, though she would not admit to who it was. She did bemoan the fact that she would be getting fat in the near future and couldn't imagine any man wanting her like that.

Harry did his best to reassure her that if he was worthwhile, it would not matter to him, but he really sucked at the emotional stuff. He'd never had affection growing up, and now his creature side made him feel even more cut off from normal human emotions. He hoped that he would be able to set that aside to show his child the love and affection that he or she deserved.

"You ready to go then?" Bill asked as he came through the door to Harry's room.

"Almost," Harry said. "Still no sign of an impending attack?"

"Nope," Bill said. "My team and I will hang around for a few more days, but I think it's pretty safe to say that Voldemort has been knocked on his ass by this plague. Even if he was somehow spared, I don't think his followers were."

Harry nodded. "It will be nice to get back to my own bed. And I miss Severus and Lucius."

"Oh?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, those two guys from your unit were fun, but I need to get fucked. I'm bloody hungry. I spent the last week here, and before that was with Tonks all the time. I haven't fed since the execution. I'm about ready to take out one of those whining people down in line and put them out of their misery."

Bill laughed and headed for the door. "Just warn us first, because there may be an uprising if you do. They may be sick, but those people still out-number us ten to one."

"The masses are safe from me," Harry smiled. "I'm going home."

HPHPHP

Lucius sent a team to intercept Peter Pettigrew before Dumbledore could get his hands on him and found that the man was not alone. There was already someone there, trying to convince the man to run. When they returned to the castle, with Pettigrew in tow, they were filled with tales of the huge crying man who had been protecting Pettigrew who had eluded them. Lucius reported their findings as soon as Harry returned from his unsuccessful trip, even before he'd made it past the entrance hall, and his bond-mate's scaled blackened before storming out of the castle.

Harry was livid. Dumbledore had tried to use Hagrid to do his dirty work. The gentle giant had always been fiercely loyal to Dumbledore and would not understand why he was being used like that. He would not allow Hagrid to suffer because of Dumbledore.

Harry Apparated to the clinic in Hogsmeade, under the pretense of checking on their progress, but quickly slipped out again and headed for the Shrieking Shack under the cover of his chameleon glamour. Harry paid no attention to the decrepit old place, but swiftly made his way to the trapdoor and the tunnel below. In moments, he was emerging on the deserted grounds of Hogwarts. The school should have opened two weeks ago, but with the plague running rampant, not a single student was in attendance; there were no adults well enough to care for them.

Harry silently made his way across the grounds to the shabby little hut that Hagrid had called home for more years than Harry had been alive. He could see smoke coming from the chimney, so unless he was out in the forest, Hagrid was most likely at home. He looked around one more time before knocking at the door. There was no immediate answer, so Harry knocked a second time. This time he could hear rustling before a loud crash. Harry didn't wait any longer; he burst through the door prepared for a fight.

What he found was a very inebriated half-giant sprawled on the floor with a large boarhound whimpering over him. Harry sighed and waved his hand to levitate Hagrid to his bed. The groundskeeper was conscious, but barely coherent.

"Oi, 'Arry! Ya look beautiful," Hagrid mumbled. Then fat tears began to form in his already red rimmed eyes. "'E's not a nice man, 'Arry. 'E wans ta 'urt ya, 'Arry."

Harry just soothed the giant and began searching in the cupboards for a sober-up potion. He knew the man had to have some, as often as he drank. He finally found the extra-large vial in the bathroom, brought it to Hagrid and fed it to the drunken man.

Almost instantly, Hagrid rubbed at his eyes and they lost their glassiness. "'Arry! What're ya doin' 'ere?"

"I came to check up on you," Harry told his large friend. "I heard what Dumbledore did."

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears once more. "'E asked me ta hurt little Peter. I know Peter is a bad person, after what 'e did to yer folks, but I…I couldna do it. Dumbledore wanted me ta tear 'im limb from limb. 'E said that people would blame ya because yer a monster. But yer not a monster are ya 'Arry? Ya look beautiful wi' yer scales an' all."

"I'm not a monster," Harry told him. "I'm trying to help people. Dumbledore has been manipulating us all for years. He has done things that even Voldemort would think was evil. Do you understand Hagrid?"

The half-giant looked away for a moment, but he eventually met Harry's eyes and nodded. "E's not the man I thought 'e was."

"No, he's not," Harry said kindly. "I'm not going to lie to you Hagrid; I'm not the kind little boy you found at my relatives. I have done some things that you may not agree with. But everything I've done has been to help end this war and to make our world a better and more tolerant place. I have a castle where the people who are helping me are all living. I think you would like it there. Charlie even brought a few dragons along with him when he came."

"Dragons?" Hagrid's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep, and I'm sure he'd be happy to have help keeping them," Harry grinned. "If you want to join us that is. I promise, I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do. Even if you want no part of any of this war, you can come. All I ask is that if you come, that you don't tell Dumbledore anything that you may see or hear."

"I don wanna see Dumbledore ever agin," Hagrid said vehemently. "Can Fang come along? An' Buckbeak?"

"Of course," Harry smiled. "Let's get you packed and get out of here."

"I'm gonna miss 'Ogwarts," Hagrid sighed as he began looking around the hut.

"I know," Harry said and patted the big man on the arm. "I know."

HPHPHP

Harry brought Hagrid back to the castle and set him up in a cabin near the dragon pens. He called Charlie over to let him know that Hagrid was there and available to help with any of the creatures they had assembled. Hagrid's eyes never left the dragons the entire time the other two were speaking. He only came back to the conversation when Charlie offered to let him train some of the hatchlings they were expecting to emerge from their shells any day now.

It was late afternoon before Harry finally made it back to his rooms, only to be set upon by almost the entire Elite, as well as a few others. They all wanted something from him, mostly answers to their many questions, but he was tired and moody and wanted to feed.

"Out!" Harry finally yelled. "I've had enough! I've just walked through the door and you people act like you all want a piece of me. Fine you may have a piece of me…tomorrow. Talk to Oliver. He'll set appointments so you can each have your say. Unless Voldemort is at the gate, I do not want to be disturbed tonight. Lucius and Severus are with me!"

With that said Harry left the gaping crowd of people and stalked into his private rooms. Severus and Lucius were quick to follow him and soon they were all looking at each other from opposite sides of the sitting room.

"I need to feed," Harry said bluntly.

"It is not that easy," Severus stated. "You treated us like dirt last week. You do not get to come back here and just expect that things will be the same."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are the one who showed me the information on Bearers."

"That does not give you leave to ignore us!" Lucius seethed.

"Yes, it does," Harry said. "Just like my instincts drew me to the two of you, they drew me to her and would not let go until I had fulfilled the need to reproduce! Get over it! I don't understand what the problem is. We all have other lovers. It's not like we claim fidelity."

"This is different," Lucius pouted.

"What Lucius is trying to say," Severus said calmly, "is that Ms. Tonks is more than just a simple lover. After only one night, you gave to her something you have deliberately withheld from us for more than a year."

"A baby?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No, you moron!" Lucius shouted. "You gave her your trust! Your company! Your time and consideration! All we are to you is a source of food!"

"Where is this coming from?" Harry wondered out loud. "Why is this suddenly and issue?"

"It is not sudden," Severus contradicted. "I, personally, have felt the lack of companionship for some time. You go to Remus and Hermione with your emotional needs and relegate Lucius and me to the bedroom."

Harry gaped at the two men who had seemed to accept the nature of their relationship so easily. Now they were telling him that they wanted more. They could accept his need for other bedmates; it was the need for confidants that was the problem. Merlin! His life was complicated.

"I…I can't deal with this right now," Harry said as he fell to the sofa and cradled his head in his hands. "I'm just barely keeping the instinct to kill under control. I need to feed. And I'm sorry if I've fucked all of this up, but I can't fix it right now. I can't even think straight."

Severus snorted at his mate and took a seat beside him. "This is what I want to see."

Harry looked up at his mate in confusion. "What, me making a prat of myself?"

"No, you allowing yourself to be human in front of us," Severus said. "You have spent a year hiding any weakness, any sign that you are still human from both of us. You don't have to fix everything or face all of this alone. We are your mates. There is a reason that we are the dominant ones in bed. You need to be able to lean on someone; you need someone you can turn to. You can be Lord Abraxas for the rest of the world, but you need to be Harry sometimes. That is what we are here for. And when you withhold that part of yourself from us, it damages the bond we have formed. Lucius and I need to support you as much as you need our support."

Harry seemed to think about that for a long moment. "I'm sorry. You are both so strong, I was afraid…I don't know… that I would lose something if I showed any weakness around you."

Lucius still stood off to the side, not as willing to forgive, but finally put in, "When you bound us together, you made the three of us a family. A family takes care of each other. We do not take advantage if one person is weak for a moment. Even Malfoys know that."

Harry looked up at the blond and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Sometimes I forget just how young you are," Lucius muttered. "Come here."

In a second, Harry was in Lucius' arms and soon Severus had joined them, wrapping Harry in a cocoon of warmth and forgiveness. For the very first time, Harry allowed all of his barriers to drop in the presence of his mates. Instead of feeling vulnerable, as he had expected, he felt safe and comforted. These strong men, these warriors, would protect him at his weakest points and rejoice in his strengths. For the first time Harry realized how much he had been missing out on by keeping them at arms length. In their arms, he felt like he could cope with anything. Even his hunger was momentarily abated.

"Tonks is pregnant and I'm afraid of what will happen to her and the child. More than that I'm afraid that I'll be an awful father," Harry admitted quietly, his face still pressed against Lucius' chest. He felt the pressures of the past week fade away just by sharing that fear.

"We will deal with your concerns together," Severus told him. "But first, you need to feed."

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and the younger man felt a shiver travel through his entire body.

"Yes," Harry agreed with a gasp.

So, Severus and Lucius set about feeding their mate with a tenderness and intensity that had been missing all along. They made love, and Harry felt more satisfied than he had ever been. This was the way it was supposed to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm giving you an extra chapter today because I really don't know how often I'm going to be able to update in the next few days. My grandmother died and I have to drive two days out and two days back for her funeral. So, I'm going to try and update when I can get internet access, but it will be sporadic. When I get back, I'll get back to the chapter a day schedule. Thanks for understanding! Jules

Chapter Twenty-One

Harry, Severus and Lucius were spending a quiet evening together in the Lord's Chambers a few nights later. Harry had been run ragged since his return, so they had each given their slaves the afternoon to come up with some sort of entertainment to amuse the triad as a way to finally relax. Harry had witnessed many antics from these boys through the years, but was quite surprised by the hidden talents some of them were harboring.

Fag had already performed a mini-concert, his rich baritone singing the old Irish songs he had grown up hearing at his mother's knee. Some were funny, some raunchy, while others brought a tear to even Severus' eye.

Git, who had grown up in a Muggle home, performed Muggle magic. The illusions and slight of hand were difficult to detect, even for those who were used to magic being performed everyday. Git was quite gifted and the triad found themselves laughing uproariously at some of the strange things Muggles thought of as magic.

Weasel had studied and old joke book and told the worst jokes, with the worst timing ever. However, the complete awfulness of the humor made it extremely funny to those gathered in the sitting room. Copious amounts of fire whiskey probably helped.

The twins went last, and Harry was a bit nervous to see what the infamous duo would come up with. Even as slaves, they had a knack for getting into trouble. He wasn't disappointed.

One and Two, who had left earlier to prepare, took their places in the cleared area the others had been using as a stage. They were dressed like harem girls; there was gauzy silk wrapped around their chests and groins like underwear, their legs were covered in more diaphanous silk, and their faces were covered in veils. The only part of their faces that was visible was their blue eyes, which were heavily outlined in kohl.

Harry watched in disbelief as some sort of erotic Eastern music began to play and they began to sway their hips in time to the slow rhythm. As they danced, their hips and torsos gyrating, they slowly began to peel layers from their costumes. As their faces were uncovered, Harry could see that it was not just their eyes that was made up. They looked beautiful. And the sway of their bodies to the ever increasing rhythm was a sensual pleasure that Harry had never before experienced. Each slip of silk was tossed away carelessly until they were left with the long strips around chests and groins. Here they helped each other, rubbing together erotically before One was spun carelessly away as Two held the end of the silk cloth. When he stopped spinning, he was only covered at his groin. The process was slowly repeated with Two, and eventually the strips that covered their hips were peeled away.

By this time, the smell and taste of arousal was strong in the air. Every male present was captivated by the hypnotically sensual show, sexual tension charging through the room. And so when One and Two finally kissed, it was almost a relief for those watching. Their naked bodies, firm and pale but for the freckles, rubbed against each other, the sweat from their exertions glistening in the candlelight. Harry could feel his cock throb in time to the music that was still pulsing around them; he wanted to taste them, to plunge deep inside of each of them and never come out.

Harry stroked his own slave's hair once again. Kneeling by Harry's feet, Weasel was entranced by the sight of the twins. Harry knew that if he removed the spell Hermione had placed on him, Weasel's cock would be straining against the harness he still wore. With a smirk, he decided to do just that. Weasel gasped and looked up at his Lord and Master with confusion tinged with a deep arousal.

"My Lord…"

"Have you made up your mind, Weasel?" Harry said softly, so that he did not disturb the others who were still enjoying the show. Two was currently on his knees before his brother and sucking his cock like a man starving.

"I…I want…Please, my Lord."

"I need you to say it, Weasel. In plain words. I have given you time to consider. I have allowed you to see the possibilities. I have been more than patient. Tonight, I want an answer, not more of your fumbling uncertainty. Will you come to my bed? If not, I will ask Oliver and you may forget about ever being invited again."

Harry knew what using the servant's name would do to his jealous slave. Weasel was envious of anything that Oliver had.

"No!" Weasel gasped out, and then blushed crimson as the others shot him a glance. "I'm sorry my Lord. I mean, yes, I would like to serve you. In every way. Please, Lord Abraxas, will you fuck me?"

Harry smirked. "Go and prepare yourself while I finish watching the show. You know what needs to be done."

Harry finished watching as the twins continued with their erotic display, eventually preparing and offering themselves to Lucius, who seemed quite pleased by his slaves' initiative. Harry knew that he had not asked them for sexual gratification, but had been moaning to both Harry and Severus about just how tempting the pair was. He would be happy for this turn in events.

Severus, meanwhile, simply watched on as Git and Fag decided to relieve themselves together. He had no desire to touch his slaves, but he did have some latent voyeuristic tendencies, and his slaves had been happy to feed them in order to satisfy their own needs. Without the freedom to be with anyone else, they had turned to each other for relief almost as soon as they had been moved up from the dungeons.

Weasel was the only slave who had been denied all sexual gratification, and Harry rather thought that he was about to enjoy the results of that long term deprivation.

Harry left the others to their activities, wanting to participate in debauching his own slave away from the orgiastic atmosphere. He had been serious when he'd made the offer to Weasel. If the slave had denied him, he would have turned to Oliver, who had been hinting for some time that he would not be averse to a liaison between them, and never made the offer to Weasel again. He was not particularly fond of his slave, even after all of the changes he had gone through; it was too difficult to forget what Weasel had done to him. It was more the demoralizing affect of taking this sexual predator and putting him in his place that excited Harry. After tonight, Weasel would be permitted to offer his ass to others to find gratification, but his cock would still belong to Harry. Only Harry would decide if the slave could come or not. It was his due, after all.

Harry walked through the door and was greeted by the sight of his slave on all fours, his ass in the air and three fingers awkwardly, yet resolutely, trying to stretch his virgin hole. Harry grinned at the sight. He would not be holding anything back tonight and Weasel would more than likely need medical attention before it was all over, but the slave would come, and for that, he would be grateful. And probably come back begging for more.

HPHPHP

The next day, after having the worst of Weasel's wounds tended, he allowed the slave to follow him through his appointments for the day, taking great delight each time Weasel winced or limped in pain. Oliver, who had taken on the role of personal assistant, was also following in Harry's wake as he went to meet with various Elite members and staff. He had a meeting with Dobby after lunch in which he learned that the house elves were making real progress in constructing a village just beyond the castle boundaries. They had been working for weeks to construct homes and buildings to accommodate the refugees who had already begun flocking to their gates. The foundation owned everything, but people could work to buy out the foundation's interest in their home or business.

The house elves were also setting up their own small community on the skirts of the new village. They were taking on work for pay, just as the foundation had begun to pay them for the work that they did. A few had even chosen to take on responsibility for businesses in the new village. Harry rather thought that the hardworking elves would do very well for themselves and probably inspire others to follow their lead.

As it was the beginning of October and the weather had begun to turn, Harry sent Weasel to fetch cloaks for the three of them before heading out to inspect the new dragon hatchlings. They had actually had three dragons lay and hatch eggs and now had eleven baby dragons to raise. Harry smiled at Hagrid's enthusiasm as he showed Harry the three baby Romanian Tri-horns he was in charge of raising. He went on to thank Harry effusively for bringing him there and giving him such a wonderful cabin to live in. Truthfully, Harry had always intended to invite the giant and had had the cabin built especially for Hagrid. Unlike his hut at Hogwarts, this cabin was made for someone Hagrid's size and had indoor plumbing.

When Oliver reminded Harry that he had an appointment with Tonks for dinner, Harry happily left Hagrid and Fang, glad that the half-giant was content in his new home. Harry had discussed the baby situation with Severus and Lucius and they had come up with several ideas for keeping Tonks and the baby safe; now he just needed to get the Metamorphmagus to go along with them. He didn't really relish the thought, as he knew she was a very active and vibrant personality and the thought of being left on the sidelines would probably not sit well with her in the long run, but it had to be done.

"Took you long enough to get around to seeing me," Tonks teased as she let Harry into her rooms. Oliver and Weasel had been sent back to their respective rooms for the evening, and Harry took the opportunity to look Tonks over. She hadn't changed at all yet physically; it was too soon for that. Harry could see a faint glow in her aura, however, that told him that there was no mistake. This woman before him, his friend, was carrying his child.

"Had a few things to work out," Harry smiled. They settled into an easy conversation over dinner, catching up on everything that had been happening since they had parted two weeks previously. Tonks had been spending her days mostly with Hermione and Ginny, though she was not particularly interested in, or skilled at, political and financial maneuverings. Harry knew that she would need to find some sort of niche to keep her occupied while she went through the stages of the pregnancy.

"I was thinking," Harry began as they finished up their pudding, "Actually Severus and Lucius and I were thinking about ways to keep you and the baby safe."

"I don't need a nursemaid," Tonks interrupted. "I am a fully trained Auror, you know."

"I do know," Harry placated. "But you are now carrying my child, and you will become a target for anyone who wants to get to me. You need to be safe."

Tonks looked angry but did not argue this time.

"We have already talked about giving up your position on Bill's team for the duration of the pregnancy, but I think we need to take things a step further. I want to assign guards to you. They will go wherever you do and protect you."

"Harry! You already have me locked away in the castle, how much danger can I be in?"

"We've already found one spy among our ranks," Harry told her. "There is every possibility that there may be others, if not now, then in the future. You need to be safe. I need to know that you are safe. My instincts will not allow me to leave any doubt about your protection. If you will not accept the guards, then I will have to protect you myself. I am incapable of leaving you vulnerable; it goes against my nature."

Tonks sighed and said, "Fine. I'll agree to the guards. What am I going to do with my time, though? I can't just keep sitting on my ass waiting for the rug rat to pop out."

"You could help Minerva with the new school," Harry suggested. Tonks made a face. "Or not."

"I could work in the dungeons," Tonks offered. "I was always very good at interrogation. My ability to change my appearance messes with their heads."

Harry gave her a look. "We don't use the same methods of interrogation that they teach in Auror training. I doubt you would want to be involved."

"Harry, we may have used more subtle methods of torture than you use, but that does not mean that it was not torture," Tonks denied. "I have a feeling I will have more trouble with morning sickness than I do with seeing a prisoner writhing in agony."

Harry was not totally convinced, but looked at the determined face his bearer presented and sighed, "Fine. We'll try it out for a few weeks. I'll speak with Draco in the morning."

Suddenly his arms were full of a grateful woman. Harry laughed and hugged her back. Perhaps compromising wouldn't be so difficult.

"Now what are we going to do about the baby, once it's born?" Tonks asked, pulling back from the embrace. "We aren't exactly the typical family."

"No we aren't," Harry said wryly. "I think we can find a way to raise this child together. I mean, I know that there are complications, such as my consorts and whomever you may want to have a relationship with, but I think that just makes things even better. Our child will have a huge family, with tons of people to love him or her. Our child will never feel unwanted or unloved."

"Your relatives were real pricks, weren't they?" Tonks asked kindly.

"Yeah they were."

"Well, you are right. It will take work on all of our parts to make things work, but I think our child will be really lucky. He'll have a father, a mother, and several stepparents. And he'll grow up in a peaceful world, because I know that you will win this war and make the world a better place for our child to grow up."

"You have my word on that," Harry vowed.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door and Harry glanced at Tonks with curiosity. "Don't look at me; I'm not expecting anyone."

Harry waved his wand and the door swung open.

"My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt." It was Bill Weasley, looking the worse for wear, with Lucius close beside him. "You asked to be informed right away if we learned anything about Voldemort." Harry straightened up and stood.

"Tonks, I think I'll have to cut this evening short," Harry smiled. "I'm sure we can finish this talk a little later?"

"You'll speak with Draco tomorrow?" Tonks asked, more as a reminder than a question.

"Of course," Harry said. "He'll be in touch." He bent and kissed her cheek before sweeping from the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind wishes and let you know I'm back. I'll be posting regularly again.

Chapter Twenty-two

The other two wizards followed Harry closely as they made their way to the antechamber, Harry's private office. "Have the others been called?"

"Not yet," Lucius said. "I thought you would want to know first."

Harry nodded and stalked into the room, the doors flying open for him with a thought. He gestured for the two men to have a seat, and then took his own seat behind the desk. He nodded to Bill.

"My men have found a back door to Voldemort's lair," Bill started. "Two days ago, as the team was getting prepared to leave Barneyton, we finally saw a known Death Eater, Malcolm Chambers. He was in a rather bad way and came for the cure. He was treated and released, so I sent two men to track him while the rest of the team stayed put in Barneyton. They followed him to Voldemort's lair, where they found close to one hundred Death Eaters suffering from the plague. Those who were not suffering had obviously already been through he worst of the symptoms, though they were not at full health, and were gearing up for an attack. Voldemort was no where to be seen."

Bill paused for breath and Harry summoned a glass of scotch for the man. While he drank, Harry summoned two more glasses and handed one to Lucius.

"One man returned to inform us of the impending strike while the other stayed where he was," Bill continued. "Within half an hour twenty one Death Eaters began Apparating into the village. They were looking to terrorize our medical staff into healing the others. We quickly dispatched them, sending those captured to the dungeons under the guard of several members of the other team. We were forced to eliminate six. I left as soon as I was sure that the cleanup was well underway to report to you."

"Good work," Harry told Bill. "Your man, is he still watching?"

Bill nodded and finished off his drink before saying, "I sent three others to spell him. They are in a secure position and should be safe for now."

"Good." Harry paused to think about what they had learned and how the information fit in with what they already had planned. "Where is this lair?"

"An abandon church and rectory on the outskirts of a village near Kent."

"Bill, I want the rest of your team on hand," Harry said decisively. "Keep round-the-clock watch on their position. Everyone who goes in or comes out, I want to know about it. We'll need time to plan, and in that time, I want to know everything about every single person in that place. If there are that many Death Eaters present, then Voldemort cannot be too far away. Watch for him. I want to know the second he is spotted."

"What do you have in mind?" Lucius asked.

"The plague will only last another week, two at most. Obviously some are already showing signs of recovery. We will not give them time to regroup. As they begin to heal, we will be there to pick them off one by one. In the meantime, you and I have some planning to do. Our other troops will need to be brought in and prepared. We will need information on this church, blueprints, anything we can get our hands on. We'll plan to attack in eight days." Harry paused and studied the two men before him. "Tell all of your men that their first goal is to capture, but they should not hesitate to kill if it becomes necessary."

"We will be ready to fight in eight days," Lucius promised.

HPHPHP

Harry used his camouflage glamour and stealthily made his way into the apparently deserted entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. It had been two months since he'd had a chance to spend any time observing the Order of the Phoenix; he had a feeling in his gut telling him that something important was going on and he needed to be there now.

The house was dark and dusty, as if he was not the only one who had been absent lately. He made his way down the back stairs and looked around the kitchen. No food, no fire, no people. Even the tea kettle was dusty with disuse. It was obvious that the house had been abandoned by the Order, the question was why. Had the plague hit them so hard? He expected to at least find one or two members huddled up in the bedrooms waiting out the worst of the symptoms, but if there was nothing in the kitchen, there was not likely to be anyone inhabiting the upstairs.

Harry continued his search of the house, careful to maintain his glamour just in case, but he found nothing. Even old Phineas Nigellus' picture had been removed from Harry's old bedroom. He supposed that now that he was no longer staying there, there was no need for the portrait to spy on him.

Harry removed the glamour and went back down to the sitting room. He knew that the epicenter for the house's wards was located in the center of the house, which was located along the north wall of the sitting room. Harry felt for the magical center and sat cross-legged in the heart of the old house. He closed his eyes and reached out for the magic surrounding the house. What he discovered surprised him; there were some very old wards and protective spells around the house, making it unplottable and keeping most people away, but the Fidelius charm he was expecting to find was absent.

The house was truly deserted.

Harry smiled and began weaving his own magic around the house. An hour later, he was finished. The house was under the Fidelius charm once again, with himself as the secret keeper. He called Dobby to him, and in a moment, the familiar pop resounded through the large house.

"Dobby, I have a project for you, if you aren't too busy right now," Harry smiled.

"Oh my, Dobby is never being too busy to be helping Lord Harry," Dobby gushed. Harry grinned. Dobby may have come into his own through the revolution, but he was still the same elf who had always been so willing to help him out.

"This house belonged to my godfather and he left it to me when he was sent through the veil, but the Order was using it up until recently," Harry explained. "There is a lot of Dark magic in the house, along with a very nasty portrait, and an even nastier house elf named Kreacher. Get a team together and clean this place out from top to bottom. The Order was never able to get rid of all the darkness and clutter, but I have more faith in your abilities than I ever did in theirs. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh, certainly, Lord Harry!" Dobby said as he bounced up and down. "What is I to be doing with the Kreacher?"

"This is war, Dobby," Harry said. "If he will not join us, he needs to be disposed of. If you can't do that, I'll send Charlie to take care of it."

Dobby nodded solemnly. "I can be doing that. Um…Lord Harry, sir?"

Harry smiled at Dobby's hesitance. "You can tell me anything Dobby. I won't get mad, or anything."

"Sir, you is saying about the veil?" Dobby asked quietly.

"Yes, the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic," Harry nodded. "What about it?"

"There is being some talk about the veil among the other elves," Dobby whispered. "They is saying it is a gateway."

Harry furrowed his brow. "A gateway to where?"

"I is not hearing, but I can be getting the elf who is saying such things."

Harry nodded absently and sent Dobby off to fetch the elf, along with the help he would need to put Grimmauld Place to rights. Could they have all been wrong for so long? Could there be more to the veil than a one-way portal to the afterlife? Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would not do to get ahead of himself. He would wait and hear what the elf had to say and then act accordingly. It was hard not to get his hopes up, though, even after so long.

"Lord Harry, sir?" a small house elf, even small than usual, squeaked out nervously as he twisted a denim cap in his hands. "Mr. Dobby is saying you wants to ask about the scary veil?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"I is being Tuppin," the elf said. "I is working for the Department of Mysteries before Dobby is helping me be free. He is tricking the Unspeakables into giving me this cap."

"Okay, so what do you know about the veil? I need to know everything you know about it," Harry demanded quietly.

For the next hours, Harry heard everything that the elf knew about the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. This included everything from which elf dusted around the arch to the theories about what it was and where it led. By the time he and Tuppin were finished, Dobby and his crew had made major progress on the house around them. In fact, when Harry finally took a look around after dismissing Tuppin back to the castle, he was rather shocked at just how much the elves had accomplished in such a short amount of time.

Every bit of tangible Dark magic had been dispelled from the residence; Harry could sense the fresh newness of the magic surrounding them. Physically, the house was already almost unrecognizable. Every wall had been stripped bare, every floor was stripped of the old rugs and the varnish removed from the hardwood floors. Every piece of furniture was either gone or being thoroughly cleaned and repaired.

Harry shook his head in amusement and left the elves to finish the job. He would never get used to just how much the elves could accomplish if they were motivated.

HPHPHP

Weasel was bored and horny. His Lord and Master had not been paying enough attention to him lately. That damned Oliver was always following behind Lord Abraxas with a clipboard and a day-minder, hogging all of the attention and getting all of the rewards. Weasel paced his room for the hundredth time, once again staring at the blank walls. He'd lost all of his privileges again after whining to One and Two about Oliver; he'd been overheard by Master Death and promptly punished. He couldn't have sat down on his bed, even if he'd had one left to him. Master Death had taken Weasel over his knee and given him the spanking of his life. The slave couldn't remember anything worse, or more humiliating. Especially since the other slaves had all been witness to his disgrace.

It was all that Oliver's fault.

Weasel knew he couldn't afford to get in trouble again, but he just knew that if he took Oliver out of the equation, then Lord Abraxas would favor him. He would become the slave with the highest honors, and his Lord and Master would dote on him, and even fuck him again. He would be important in the eyes of the other slaves, and his life would be perfect.

Without Oliver.

Weasel walked over to his thin blanket and curled up on the cold floor. He thought about Oliver well into the night.

HPHPHP

"What do you mean, you need to get into the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione practically screeched at Harry. He gave her a look, one that said 'remember who I am now', and she settled visibly. "I'm sorry. It's just, we haven't planned for the takeover of the Ministry yet, and I simply can't see how we can get you in and out of there safely. I know that your camouflage helps a great deal. Hell, it even worked on Moody and Dumbledore, but the Ministry? There are so many wards…"

"Wards that six fifth year students happened to just stroll right through?" Harry reminded her.

"Yes, well, that was different. Voldemort's flunkies set it all up." Hermione was pouting now. She hated being wrong about anything.

"And who was the leader of that gang of flunkies?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Lucius. Fine, you win. I still think it is too dangerous. And based on hearsay! I think we should do a bit of research and when we get some answers…"

"Hermione, we did all that in sixth year, remember?" Harry was getting frustrated. "There is no other information. That's why it's called the Department of Mysteries. This is the most information we've ever had on the subject, and I think the elf who gave me that information was reliable. I'm going to the Ministry and there is nothing you can say that will stop me."

"Fine, but you will not go alone." Hermione caught the look in Harry's eyes and huffed. "You may be a big shot Overlord to the rest of the world, but don't forget that I know all your deepest darkest secrets. I'm sure that Severus and Lucius would love to hear about some of your more embarrassing moments. There was the time in second year you came to me sobbing because you finally saw what Hedwig eats, all I could get out of you was 'b-baby b-birdie…no head' over and over again. Or what about the time the twins tickle hexed you for so long that you pissed your pants right in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen?"

"You don't play fair," Harry groused. "Fine. I won't go alone, but I am going."

"That's fine with me," Hermione said smugly. "I'd suggest taking Lucius, since he knows the wards. And perhaps Bill. And of course, I'll be going along."

"Fine, whatever," Harry sighed. "I'm going to go change into battle robes. Have whoever you want meet me by the entry in twenty minutes. If you aren't there, I'm leaving you behind."

Hermione smiled and walked away serenely. Harry muttered all the way to his bedroom about pushy women and stubborn witches. Though it was hard to make out exactly what he called her. No, it was probably witch.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The corridors were dark and deserted but that did not make Harry feel any better about having so many people with him on this particular mission. In the end, Hermione had told the rest of the Elite and Severus and Remus had insisted upon joining the team. This meant that all of the highest ranking members of their regime were embarking on this foolhardy stunt.

Harry sighed and kept following Lucius along a circuitous path that he said would be unmonitored. He hadn't bothered with camouflage, since it would not help the rest of the team. Most of them were at least reasonably concealed, but Bill's red hair, and Lucius' blond shone like beacons for any unsuspecting guard. Harry really did not want to confront any Ministry employees. It would only end badly. For the Ministry.

When they finally reached the circular room with all the doors, Harry let out a sigh of relief. There would be no one to disturb them now. No guards were trusted inside the Department of Mysteries; the Ministry assumed that all of the tricks and wards would keep people out.

"They've changed a few things since we were last here," Lucius mused as he observed the doors spinning; it was a nauseating effect. "The doors should have stopped by now, and allowed us entrance to at least one of the rooms."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Hermione groused.

"Shut it, Hermione," Harry ordered. "In fact, everyone needs to be absolutely silent and let me concentrate." The others stopped moving about and Harry wondered for a moment in the absolute silence if they had stopped breathing as well. Then he realized that he had simply blocked them out. He could not even hear the soft whirring of the doors around them any longer. Well, that was good.

Harry concentrated on the various fields of magic washing over and through the room. He picked up on several wards that were easily broken, and one that was set to confound any unauthorized visitors. He concentrated on that one and soon his magic had reached out to it. He began weaving an intricate web around the protective magic, binding it from doing its intended task. When Harry opened his eyes, the room had stopped spinning and every door was wide open.

"Alright then, Bill, Lucius and Severus, you are to go into the Death room and document everything that you can observe. Every rune, niche and stone should be documented. Remus, Hermione, you are with me."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked.

"The library."

"I don't remember seeing a library last time," Hermione said.

"We were a bit busy to truly explore then," Harry drawled. "Tuppin said that there should be a hidden entrance to the library in the Prophecy room. We'll see if he knew what he was talking about."

The two groups split up and Harry led his team into the prophecy room. There were still row upon row of shelves holding small glass spheres. Each one seemed much more ominous to Harry now that he had heard the one about himself and Voldemort, but he wasn't there to dwell on prophecies. He found the row marked '117-254' and made a left. Halfway down the row he stopped and looked for the sphere on the lowest shelf marked with the name Melville Dewey. Hermione crouched beside him and hummed when she saw the name he was reaching for.

"Melville Dewey?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he the man who came up with that old library cataloguing system?"

"He is," Remus said. "I suppose that it makes sense to hide a secret entrance to a library under his name."

As they spoke, Harry touched the sphere and suddenly the shelves along the back wall moved aside to reveal the entrance to a huge library. Hermione and Remus both wandered in, looking at the thousands of books with awe. Hermione studied several rows of titles before turning to Harry.

"I've never even heard of most of these books. Hogwarts Restricted section doesn't have any of these, and neither does the castle library."

"Of course they don't," Remus said. "This is the Department of Mysteries. All of these books are older than Hogwarts, and most of them extremely dangerous."

"Right, then, start looking for anything you can find on the veil. Copy everything you find and pack it to go with us. There's something else I want to look into while we are here."

The library was well organized, and it only took a few minutes for Remus and Hermione to find the section dealing with the mystery of death and the veil and begin the mammoth task of copying the tomes using a duplication spell. Harry, in the meantime was having less success in his quest. He found the subject matter, but there were only two books on the subject. Harry sighed and copied what he needed before putting the copies into his satchel to be studied later. Then he went to help the others.

Three hours later, they were all tired, but had completed their task. "We should go round up the others and get the hell out of here before the morning shift arrives. It's half five already."

They left no evidence that they had ever been there and sealed up the room before going to find Lucius, Bill and Severus in the Death room. As soon as Harry entered, he felt the arch calling to him, but he suspected he had a better understanding why now. He would know for sure once they had done a bit of research.

"We're just about finished," Bill said, glancing down at them from a conjured ladder he was using to trace the rune carving at the apex of the arch. Below him, a pile of similar tracings were scattered, and Harry began gathering them, while Remus and Hermione went to help Lucius and Severus finish up the list of observations they were compiling. Harry glanced at the top rune and recognized it immediately. He may not have taken Ancient Runes, but he knew the symbol for birth. It was a common rune used for blessings of prosperity, fertility, and health. In this case, he thought it might be indicating something more.

"You is being Mister Lord Abraxas?"

Six people whirled around, wands at the ready, to see whose squeaky voice had interrupted them. It was a diminutive female house elf, wringing her hands nervously.

"I am," Harry smiled at the frightened creature and lowered his wand.

"You is knowing Tuppin?" she asked eagerly. "You is telling Tuppin and Sir Dobby that Meesha be waiting to be freed. I is missing Tuppin."

"Is Tuppin your…" Harry didn't really know enough about elfin bonding practices to finish that sentence.

"He is being my mate. We is wanting to be free together, but Sir Dobby is only being able to take one at a time. Tuppin is not knowing I is carrying young. Oh! You can't be saying anything!"

"Your secret is safe," Harry assured. "We will remind Dobby and Tuppin, but I'm sure they are doing their best to come free you. Is that all you wanted?"

"No, Mister Lord, sir," the elf shook her head sadly. "I is having to sound the alarm. I is being told to sound the alarm if I is seeing anything unusual. You is being unusual, so I has to do it."

"Can you give us a few minutes before you do?" Harry asked.

"They is not saying how soon I is having to sound it," the elf grinned and Harry grinned back. While they had been talking, the others had gone back to finishing their tasks, and were soon gathering at the door to the Ministry. "Being careful, Mister Lord Abraxas, sir."

"We will be Meesha. Hang in there. You will be free soon, I'll guarantee it."

HPHPHP

More than anything, Harry wanted to read everything they had brought back from the Ministry, but it was not to be. Harry had to leave that task in the hands of Hermione and Ginny as he worked with the others to prepare for the coming attack on Voldemort.

Bill's team had already begun removing Death Eaters from Voldemort's lair one by one as they emerged for one reason or another. The ones who did not resist were brought to the castle to face questioning in the Dungeons. Tonks was assigned the task of documenting all of the information obtained to be used for both the coming attack and for the trials that would come later. With her help, Draco had already obtained a substantial amount of information on Voldemort's habits and plans.

Harry was currently taking a break from the endless meetings with the various Elite members as they set their plans in motion. Harry made his way to the small private walled gardens off of his ante-chamber; it was enchanted to always be in bloom. This was one place that he knew only his closest friends would disturb him.

The constant meetings and reports were wearing on him. His instincts were warring inside of him. He knew that the planning was necessary, but he also wanted to finish this. The Blood Lizard was perfectly content to plan and plot; Harry, however, wanted to rush into battle headlong, just as he always had before. Add to that the fact that he had Peter Pettigrew in his dungeons and his nerves were just about shot.

"I thought I might find you here," Hermione said fro the doorway. "Hiding from all of us pests?"

"I just needed a break." Harry picked a perfect pink rose and smelled its fragrance. "The elves keep this place up pretty good. It's nice and peaceful here." Harry handed the rose to Hermione before pulling her onto the bench with him. "So tell me how things are going with Draco these days. It feels like forever since we had a chance to talk."

Hermione lifted the rose to her lips to hide the small smile there. "Things are good. He's nothing like I always thought him to be when we were kids. He's certainly arrogant, but only because he really is very good at what he does. And he's very kind and patient with me."

"Have you been able to work past…"

Hermione blushed and refused to meet Harry's eyes. "Don't imagine I will give you any details, but yes, we have dealt with my issues."

"Good."

"What about you? I notice you haven't been coming to Remus and me nearly as often to talk about your fears and doubts."

"Severus and Lucius have been helping me," Harry admitted. "They said that I was being unfair by holding back any weaknesses, that they are there to help me and that I was damaging our bond by holding back."

"I'm glad they got through to you," Hermione said. "Remus and I were a bit worried about that. I take it the thing with Tonks brought it all out in the open?" When Harry did not reply, she changed the subject. "How are things going with the battle plans?"

"We are getting close," Harry sighed. "Bill's team has removed a third of their force without even trying very hard. And we have gained some very reliable information from those captured. Voldemort is definitely in the church, thought no one has seen him for several days. All of the captives have said the same thing; he fell ill from the plague and has not recovered as well as the rest of them."

"It sounds as though his immune system may have been weakened by all of the rituals and Dark magic he's used to bring him back," Hermione mused. "I'll have to research that."

"He's looking for a new way to strengthen his body now, and possibly return it to its former state," Harry said. "It is good for us. He's too busy to notice that we have him right where we want him. Tell me what you've found from the stuff we took from the Ministry."

Hermione picked a single red rose and tucked it behind her ear. "So far, everything that the elf told you has held true. Once we gain access to the Death Room on a more permanent basis, it should be no problem performing the ritual." Hermione paused and studied Harry. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Harry stood and frowned at her. "Why wouldn't I want to bring Sirius back if I can? He was taken before his time!"

Hermione shook her head. "But you don't know what he found on the other side. Maybe he's happy there. And a lot has changed since he fell through. It may be difficult for everyone involved to deal with those changes. To him you are still the little boy he left behind."

Harry paced the length of the garden a few times before turning to Hermione and saying, "You are right. He didn't know what I would become. He always thought I was a clone of my father, and the few times I proved him wrong, he was disappointed in me. But I have to do this. Even if he hates me for it later. Even if he can never accept what I have become. I have to do this, because he risked everything to protect me. He came to save me, and now it's my turn to return the favor if I can."

Hermione walked over to her friend and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and took the comfort she was offering.

HPHPHP

Harry looked over the church in the dale below them. There was a small rectory nearby which was serving as a dormitory for the Death Eaters still in residence. Their intelligence said that Voldemort was locked away in the cellar below the main sanctuary. There were regular patrols through the grounds and the nearby graveyard by the remaining Death Eaters.

Their people had been silently moving into position since early morning, preparing for what should be a quick and easy battle to finish off Voldemort and his minions. Harry was itching o get moving, but he needed to move carefully in order to catch the evil bastard before he could Apparate out. The plan was simple; he would go in first, along with Bill, Severus, Remus, and a few members of Bill's team, in order to locate and eliminate Voldemort. Lucius, meanwhile, was organizing the troops to surround and capture all remaining Death Eaters.

Harry took a deep breath when the signal finally came that all troops were in position. He raised anti-Apparation wards over the entire area before moving down the hill, his team following close behind him.

They ran into the first patrol group halfway to the church, in the middle of the cemetery. Harry grabbed the first man and quickly snapped his neck before he could shout an alarm. The second man he took more time with, tearing through his throat with his teeth and feasting on his blood; he could use the energy boost for the battle to come. There were two others in the patrol, but Severus and Remus easily silenced them with the swift slice of daggers to their throats. Harry finished his snack and motioned for the others to follow him. In all, it may have taken thirty seconds.

Using the shadows from the graves and trees, Harry and his men quietly made their way to the side door of the church. Harry knew that this entrance led directly to the cellar stairs, and therefore closer to Voldemort. He glanced at his watch, noting that they only had five more minutes before Lucius and the troops stormed the grounds. They needed to hurry and prevent Voldemort from fleeing.

Bill broke the wards on the door and motioned the others through. Harry glanced back at the hill where they had begun and thought he caught a glimpse of Lucius' blond hair. Harry smiled for a brief moment before he followed the others inside the darkened church.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

The corridor they entered was dark and the scent of centuries of human occupancy filled Harry's oversensitive nose. All of his instincts were on high alert, telling him that there was danger ahead as they made their way down the flight of stairs to the lower level of the church and the maze of rooms there. They knew that there was a large meeting room at the end of the corridor, and that Voldemort had been using the small room off to the side. They also knew that there was likely to be several guards in that room, keeping any uninvited guests out. They would have to go through them to get to Voldemort.

The first obstacle they found was a group of Death Eaters relaxing in the small kitchenette off to one side of the large corridor. There were six men and women, all laughing and chatting about some raid they had gone on together several months before. When Harry heard one make a joke about raping the ten year old daughter of the Muggleborn woman they were targeting, he saw red and lashed out before any of the others could stop him.

Tearing through the room at an alarming speed, Harry ripped and clawed at the unsuspecting minions. In mere moments, they were all dead and Harry was covered in their blood, his black scales gleaming and his chest heaving. He could feel the energy from their blood race through his body, urging him on to further acts of destruction.

"You might have handled that a little better," Severus drawled.

Harry looked around him at the carnage and noticed for the first time that there was an alarm being sounded throughout the compound. Unsure whether it was his actions or if Lucius had begun the attack, Harry shrugged and moved on. The guards in the meeting room would now be on the alert and they would have to fight their way to Voldemort.

HPHPHP

Outside on the hilltop, Lucius was waiting for the agreed upon time before allowing his men to attack when he heard the alarm sound. Well, it looked as though Harry had not been as stealthy as they had hoped. Shaking off his worry for his two mates, Lucius gave the signal and his troops moved out from every direction. In moments, spells lit up the night sky as black cloaked figures met grey on the field of battle.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt was leading two teams in to take control of the rectory, while three more teams headed for the church itself. Lucius watched his well trained men tear through the wall of black with a fierce determination and skill of which he was proud. These were his men and they were well trained and well armed for this fight.

HPHPHP

Remus had watched Harry's fury over the careless comments of those Death Eaters and had found a smug satisfaction in watching them die for their actions and attitudes. Harry was a beautiful, if deadly, thing to behold. It was much like watching the dragons in their pens at the castle.

Remus was, however, concerned about the consequences of the slaughter, just as Severus and Bill seemed to be. When the alarm sounded, he sighed. Well, they hadn't really thought they could go completely undetected. While Severus snarked at his mate, Remus prepared himself for the fight ahead. Tonight, he would give the wolf free reign.

Rushing to follow Harry down the corridor, now flooding with black cloaked figures, Remus gave a feral grin and howled.

HPHPHP

Harry wasted no time, sending slashing hexes and any other curse he could think of to remove the bodies between himself and Voldemort. He knew his team was following and covering his back as he moved. He felt the sting of several curses as they hit and were repelled by his scales and dragon hide armor. He had one goal in mind, and that was reaching Voldemort before the snake could slither away.

The meeting room was filled with more Death Eaters, but Harry paid them little mind, allowing his team to deal with them as he continued on his quest for the snake-faced bastard. When he finally reached the inner room, the door was locked. Harry grinned and waved his wand at the offending wood. With a massive explosion which rocked the foundations of the church, the door was obliterated and Harry walked calmly through the smoke and debris.

Inside the room, Harry found a visibly startled Voldemort being serviced by Bellatrix Lestrange. The mad woman was on her knees, sucking the pitiful cock of the man that had plagued Harry's nightmares for years. Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed. This was what had frightened him? This ugly pitiful creature? His disfiguration was not limited to his repulsive face; his cock was scaly and green, the precum leaking from it was yellow and smelled foul even from across the room. Bellatrix, for as insane as she was, looked relieved to be interrupted, even if it was by Harry Potter.

"You!"

"Oh yes," Harry smirked. "It's me. I'm here to finish what you started when I was just a baby, so I suggest you pull up your trousers and prepared to die with what little dignity you have left."

While Harry was speaking, Bellatrix lunged at Harry, her wand drawn and a scream of fanatical rage on her lips. She hadn't made it half way across the room before Harry waved a hand and she fell face first to the floor. Harry never took his eyes off of the man before him.

Voldemort took the opportunity offered to him and pulled his trousers up and fastened them, followed by his tatty black robes. Again, Harry felt a bit odd. Here was this big scary dark lord and he couldn't even bother to dress a bit more dashing? Sure, he was scaly and ugly, but he could have at least taken the time to get decent robes. Harry shook off those surreal thoughts and concentrated fully on the man before him.

"You are not going to survive this time," Voldemort declared once he was put together as much as he was capable of being. "I will kill you for daring to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted drolly. "I've heard it all before. You are the big bad Dark Lord and you are going to kill me…blah, blah, blah. You couldn't kill me as a child, you can't kill me now. You do realize what I am? You do know that it would take months of starvation to weaken me enough to even attempt to kill me, right?"

Voldemort looked infuriated, but could not speak through his rage.

"Right, so here's the deal," Harry went on, ignoring the hisses and grunts coming from the creature practically frothing with ire. "You surrender and face a fair trial before the Elite, or I kill you here. You're choice."

Voldemort finally was able to spit two words, "Avada Kadavra!"

Green spell light glowed in the dimly lit room as the curse streaked towards Harry. It hit him squarely in the chest, slowed down by the armor and completely absorbed into the black scales beneath.

Harry felt the buzz of power burst over him but shook it off quickly. "I guess that means you want to die now. Suits me."

In a blink, Harry's instincts kicked in and he was behind Voldemort with both arms pinned and his wand shattered. Harry didn't pause for more than a millisecond before tearing at the monster's throat with his claws and began sucking down the dark red liquid that gushed forth. When Voldemort tried to struggle, Harry was dimly aware of ripping his arms off, but never stopped consuming the life of the man who had spent so many years tormenting him. When there was barely any life left in the creature, Harry turned him around and stared into dull red eyes. Harry never stopped watching those eyes as he reached into the man's chest, reaching below the ribs and up along the inside of the sternum to where Voldemort's heart was still beating out a lethargic tattoo.

Harry ate the organ down in three bites, eyes never leaving Voldemort, still barely alive, until the last of his life force was gone with a sigh.

Harry dropped the body and walked out.

HPHPHP

The church was in ruins.

Harry found his team finishing up with the few remaining Death Eaters that had stayed inside to protect the heart of their stronghold. One of the other teams had made their way down, capturing and eliminating Death Eaters on their way, and was now sending those who were unmarked and still alive, bound and gagged, to the castle. As expected, all those who still had Dark Marks had dropped dead along with Voldemort. Those bodies were being sent to the atrium at the Ministry of Magic via portkey. Harry saw Severus' familiar face through the dust and debris and walked calmly to his side.

"I take it you completed your task?" Severus asked, not bothering to look up from the Death Eater he was preparing to portkey.

"I did," Harry said quietly. "Any word from Lucius as to how the rest of our troops fared?"

"He sent a messenger a few minutes ago," Severus said, finally standing to look his lover in the eye. "Fourteen dead, twenty-two wounded and taken to our clinics. Other than that, it was a rout even before Voldemort destroyed his own men."

"Good," Harry nodded. "Everyone knows what they need to do?"

"Most of the dead and wounded from the other side have already been dealt with. These are the last," Severus said, indicating the bodies still surrounding them. "Lucius has sent two thirds of the teams home already, and the others are almost ready to go. We are the last to finish up."

"Leave them," Harry said, looking at the bodies. "The Ministry will certainly be here soon. Let them clean it up."

Severus nodded and indicated for the others to leave quickly. Harry watched them go before following them back up into the night air. The crisp autumn breeze was a welcome relief after being bathed in the foul smelling blood of Voldemort. Harry took a deep breath and watched as the last of the teams Apparated out from the hill. Harry removed the anti-Apparation ward from the area as Lucius walked up to them. Only the three of them remained.

"It was a good night," Lucius said.

"We won," Harry agreed.

Just then, the distinctive cracks of many apparations sounded through the night air. The Order of the Phoenix had finally arrived. Harry smiled cruelly as he turned to greet his former headmaster.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore said without preamble. Harry watched the old man, but noted the thirty wands trained on them by those who were still loyal to the old bastard.

"I've done what you have been asking for me to do since I was an eleven year old boy," Harry shrugged. He didn't bother to pull his wand. He could deal with these interlopers.

Harry noted more sounds of Apparation and saw the reporters most trusted by Hermione appear and begin to surround the men and women gathered there.

"Would you like to explain to these people just what you were willing to do to see this day, old man?" Harry sneered. "Should you or I tell them about the abusive family you paid to beat the fear into me? From funds stolen from my own account at Gringotts. Should I tell them about how you not only allowed six boys to rape me, but covered up their crime and wiped out my memory? That you allowed an innocent man to go to Azkaban for twelve years and then arranged his death when he wouldn't follow you blindly? That you set up my parents to be killed by Voldemort so that I would fit the prophecy? Should I tell them any of that? Or would you rather explain yourself?"

"What have you done?" Dumbledore repeated, though his face was now ashen.

"I killed Voldemort," Harry announced and there was a chorus of gasps and mutterings through the assemblage. "I destroyed what you created. And now I am going home to wash the blood of that foul creature from my body."

"You aren't going anywhere," a firm voice said as several Aurors broke through the crowd. "Harry Potter, by order of the Minister of Magic, you are under arrest."

"For what crime?" Lucius demanded.

"For being a Blood Lizard," was the cold response from the tall gangly man Harry did not recognize. He wore the Auror uniform, though and had the badge which indicated that he was a captain. "Wizarding law states that all Blood Lizards are to be put to death. You will come with us."

"I don't think so," Harry growled, his mellow mood after defeating Voldemort had vanished. "I kill Voldemort and you want to arrest me for saving your asses? It's not going to happen. You'll find his body in the cellar of the church, along with about twenty of his followers. His soul has been destroyed. He won't be coming back this time. Now if you will excuse me."

"If you don't come quietly-"

"I'm not coming at all," Harry interrupted. "Do you even know what I am? What you have been sent to arrest?" With a blink, Harry had the man by the throat, his claws flexing and retracting in turns. He held the man up in the air with ease and hiss at him. "You cannot kill me, and you are lucky I do not consider ignorance to be an offense punishable by death. And don't call me Harry Potter. My name is Lord Abraxas. Use it with respect."

With that, Harry tossed the foolish Auror to the ground and stepped away. He nodded to his companions and in a heartbeat they were gone, leaving a host of questions in their wake.

Harry hadn't gone far. He only went as far as the edge of the crowd and used camouflage to blend in with the reporters and other gawkers. He was highly amused by the frustration of the Aurors. But more than that, he wanted to see how Dumbledore would deal with the questions the media representatives were sure to throw at him.

"Albus Dumbledore!" One reporter shouted over the others. "Are the accusations made by…by Lord Abraxas true? Did you condone rape and abuse?"

"Did you manipulate Harry Potter's life to create your own private weapon against Voldemort?"

"Are you looking to become the next Dark Lord?"

And the questions kept coming. Harry laughed to himself as he watched Dumbledore try to Apparate away, only to find Harry had replaced his wards over the area. Dumbledore had to push his way through the crowd, helped by a few of the Order members. Harry noticed that not all of them were helping him, however; some looked shocked and bewildered and had moved away from the crowd to find their way home.

Harry followed them to the edge of the graveyard before he dropped the ward and went home.

End Part II


	25. Part III Chapter 25

**Part III – New Jerusalem**

Chapter Twenty-five

Harry looked down into the dark blue eyes of the baby in his arms and felt like the most blessed man on earth. He knew that those eyes would change soon and take on the color that his son would have for the rest of his life. A part of him hoped that they would be green like his own, but he would be happy if they were any color, so long as his son was healthy and happy.

James Sirius Abraxas Potter. It was a good strong name for his heir.

The scales that he'd been born with had already been covered by healthy pink flesh that all babies had and would not reappear again until he was much older, but Harry knew that his son would have the same strengths, and the same curse, as he had. He had also already shown signs of carrying his mother's gift for changing his appearance. James had been born with tufts of unruly black hair, much like his father, but it was now the same blue as his sleeper. Harry chuckled and caressed the soft cheek of his sleeping boy.

"You just missed Charlie," Tonks smiled as she walked into the sitting room. Ever since James had been born two weeks ago, it was quite common to find Harry in her and Charlie's rooms, visiting with his son every spare moment he could find.

"I think he's avoiding me," Harry shrugged, eyes never leaving his son. "He's never gotten over the fact that we didn't take the dragons with us into battle with Voldemort."

Tonks smiled. "Can you blame him? He worked very hard to make sure that they were ready and trained, but then you didn't use them."

"I have plans to use them for the Ministry," Harry confided. "Nothing like using a fire-breathing dragon to scare the piss out of bureaucrats."

"Watch your language," Tonks scolded playfully. "We have little ears listening now."

"Yes we do," Harry grinned. "How are things going with Charlie then?"

"He's been wonderful," Tonks beamed. "You were right, you know. When the right man came along, it didn't matter how complicated things were."

"Severus and Lucius have been nagging me to ask you if we can keep James for the weekend," Harry smiled. "Or should I say that Lucius has been nagging me and Severus keeps glaring when I tell them I haven't asked yet."

"A whole weekend?" Tonks seemed torn. "I know Charlie and I could use the rest and the alone time, but…"

"But nothing," Harry said. "We're the next suite over. If you get lonesome for this beautiful face, you can come over, just like I always do."

"You're right," Tonks sighed. "I never thought I'd be this…clingy! The boy is in for a real time of it when he tries to leave the nest in a few years!"

"Thanks, love," Harry smiled and kissed her cheek before handing James over to her. "I need to get back to work, but I'll be by again this afternoon."

Harry walked to his office with his mind lost in thoughts of his family. Lucius and Severus had been surprising in their reactions to James' arrival. Both men were in danger of spoiling his son rotten. Or their son. They had all become his parents, including Charlie. So far, things had been working out exactly as he and Tonks had discussed all those months ago. They were one big happy family. Even the slaves had become enamored of the youngest resident of the castle.

All of the slaves but one. Ron had been showing more and more disturbing signs of jealousy and anger towards Oliver over the past several months, plotting ways to discredit, and when that didn't work to harm, Harry's personal secretary. Since James' arrival he'd transferred some of that jealousy towards the infant. Every one of Harry's instincts was crying out to destroy the threat to his family, but his human side wanted to give him one last chance.

Harry had discussed the situation with his mates and they all felt the same wariness concerning the stability of the slave, but none as strongly as Harry. It was agreed that Ron would never be allowed to be alone with James, but they didn't want to act rashly and unduly damage the slave either.

For now, they would simply keep an eye on the situation and continue to discourage the slave from inappropriate behavior and attitudes.

Harry looked out his window into the private garden and thought over the changes that had come since he'd killed Voldemort. Things hadn't gone exactly as planned so far, but they were at least moving in the right direction. Harry had known that the Ministry would attempt to find a way to stop him from taking over, but the reality of the attempted arrest directly after he had killed Voldemort – something they had all been clamoring for him to do since he was only a child – had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Hermione continued to push the political aspects of their take-over plans, but the longer things went on, the longer the press battled back and forth about the whole thing, the more Harry wanted to just waltz into the Ministry and destroy the place brick by brick.

The press had at first been rather sympathetic to his plight and had harshly judged Dumbledore for his actions. There had been scathing articles about the high-handed presumption of a man who assumed more control in the affairs of the wizard community than he had a right, not to mention the legal issues surrounding some of his actions, but in the end, Dumbledore weaseled his way out of any consequences. Eventually, the press and the people began to forget how afraid they had been of Voldemort and only remembered that Dumbledore had always seemed to save them. Only those papers that the foundation controlled directly were still reporting things in their favor, and only within the strict bounds that the Ministry had set to 'keep up the public morale'.

All the political and financial games came down to naught when faced with the irrationality of the mindless masses. People believed what they were told by the people in authority. Since the Ministry said Dumbledore was good and Lord Abraxas was evil, then that was what they believed.

Harry saw only one way to change that: take the power away from the manipulators.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to the doorway where Draco was standing. "What is it?"

"I was…"Draco stopped. He was nervous; Harry could smell it on him. "I wanted to talk to you about Hermione."

Harry gave a puzzled smile to the blond but gestured for him to come in and have a seat. "What about Hermione?"

"Well, she and I have been together for some time now, and I was hoping…See, you are the closest thing to family she has in the Wizarding world and I thought I should ask you first."

"Draco, you aren't making much sense here," Harry sighed. "I'm not going to take your head off. You know that by now. Or at least I hope you do. We are family. Even if you weren't with Hermione, your dad is my mate. That makes us family."

"Family." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes with more confidence and smiled. "I wish to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage. As the closest magical person to her, I think it is appropriate to come to you."

"You want my permission to marry Hermione?" Harry grinned.

"Well, not permission, so much as approval," Draco said, but he returned the grin. "But yeah."

"You've got it," Harry said. "This calls for a celebration." Harry got up from his desk and got two glasses and filled them almost completely with the warm amber liquid before handing one to Draco. "To love and marriage!"

They both took a quick gulp before Draco countered with, "To Hermione, the best woman I know."

Harry echoed the sentiment and drank. "When are you planning to ask her?"

"Tonight," Draco said and took another big gulp of the fiery liquid. "I've got a huge dinner and everything planned. I picked up the ring yesterday."

"Well, good luck," Harry said. "I'm glad I didn't have to go through anything like that with Sev or Lucius. I'd have been pants at the whole thing."

"I'm going to fuck it up," Draco said with certainty, his eyes on the floor. "Look how nervous I was talking to you. I'm going to say all the wrong things and stammer my way through the whole affair. She's going to fall on her ass laughing at me." 

"She may very well do that," Harry chuckled. "But then she'll kiss you and say yes anyway. She loves you."

"Yeah, she does," Draco looked up at Harry and smiled.

HPHPHP

Harry had a planning meeting with the Elite that afternoon, but found that his mind simply would not focus on the details that were the center of their daily discussions these days. Remus, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Blaise, and Luna were all present and seated around the half-moon table in the audience room going over the latest reports from the various departments. Harry's mind was not on those reports.

Instead, his mind kept wandering back to the information they had found in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was in there, behind the veil, trapped between two worlds. They knew enough to free him now, but what they did not know was what would happen when they did free him. If the curse that Bellatrix had used just before he fell was deadly, he would move on to the afterlife, finally free to be with James and Lily. If the curse wasn't lethal, then he could simply walk right through the veil the same as he had fallen in, as though four years had not passed for him.

The only thing stopping him from walking into the Ministry and freeing his godfather was the mess it would make of the plans Hermione had been working so hard on for the past year. If he stormed the Ministry now, all hopes of a peaceful take-over would become null and void. There was no way that he could slip in and out as easily as he once had; all of the wards and protections had been changed. Even the corridors had been moved to confuse those who did not belong. The only way in was by force.

The longer things went on, however, the less Harry believed it could be done peacefully. They were simply giving the Ministry more time to prepare for an all out assault.

"Enough of this," Harry finally blurted out, interrupting Fleur's account of a recent meeting with the French Ministry. "I don't think waiting any longer is the answer. We've been waiting for more than six months and things have only gotten more muddled and confused. Yes, we will face opposition, but that will never go away. There will always be those who oppose any new regime.

"What you must each ask yourself is this: Is waiting helping our cause or hurting it. I have answered that for myself. The longer we wait, the less impact our previous deeds carry, and the more time the Ministry and Dumbledore have to prepare to fight back. They are already fighting us in the press. Even the goblins have begun to mutter and grumble about our chances of winning this war. They stand to lose a lot if we don't come through on our promises soon.

"The Ministry has called for my arrest," Harry said as he stood proudly before his closest friends and advisors. "I say, we waltz right in there and give them exactly what they want."

There was a general murmur of excitement that went through the room. Most of the others had begun worrying about the same things. Time was not their friend. They needed to act. Waiting had been a strategic mistake. Heads began to nod and voices soon spoke up in agreement. Ever Hermione finally looked up at Harry and nodded. She knew that they were being left with little other choice.

They were declaring war on the Ministry of Magic.

"So," Harry grinned, "when is the next session of the Wizengamot?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The courtroom was filled with over a hundred wizards and witches as the session came to order. The Minister of Magic and his entourage entered the room and a hush fell over the assemblage as they all waited to hear the reason for this emergency session. Every witch and wizard present had been informed that something major would be taking place and none seemed to know what was going to happen.

"Minister Scrimgeor," Dumbledore nodded to the Minister and his flunkies. "I assume that you have an explanation for calling this meeting?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Scrimgeor scowled. "You and I both know that my office had nothing to do with this emergency session. I was given notice by owl that you had called this meeting." 

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked. "Each of us received a similar notice from your offices."

"Well if I didn't call this meeting and you didn't call it, then who did?"

"I did."

There was silence in the huge room as every eye turned to see who had interrupted them. In the doorway stood Harry Potter, now known as Lord Abraxas, not bothering to hide his abnormalities. He was dressed in full black dragon armor and looked much as he had that night six months ago; ready for battle. Behind him Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger, each wearing armor in colors representative of their various stations. They were an intimidating group.

The five stalked forward and it soon became apparent that they were not alone. Forty or fifty witches and wizards followed them, wands at the ready and armed with various Muggle weapons as well.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Harry gave an elegant bow. "My name is Lord Abraxas, but I was born Harry Potter. I defeated Lord Voldemort for your safety and wellbeing and am now being persecuted by this illustrious council for my troubles."

"How dare you!" Scrimgeor raged. "You cannot simply waltz into the Ministry and decide to call the Wizengamot. You have no rights here, creature!"

"You have repeatedly sent Aurors to my home seeking me," Harry said calmly. "I assumed you wanted to see me. Here I am. Now what will you do with me?"

"Aurors!" Scrimgeor shouted.

"Oh yeah," Harry said with false apology. "They're all a bit busy right now. Sorry. They won't be able to help you."

Scrimgeor and Dumbledore both looked at Harry keenly but it was Dumbledore who spoke this time. "What do you mean?"

"Simply that they are currently otherwise engaged," Harry shrugged and conjured a comfortable seat, much as Dumbledore had done in Harry's fifth year. "I believe they are having a bit of trouble dealing with the dragons. And those not there have several battalions to sort out. They won't be able to help you."

Every witch and wizard on the council had by this time pulled their wands.

"Now, now, none of that!" Harry tisked as he tossed out a quick spell. All of those wands were instantly flying towards Harry and landed in neat piles on the floor at his feet. Only those with the ability to use wandless magic were now in any way a threat; though there were a number of those on the council.

"This is a hostile take-over," Harry said coolly. "As we speak, every department and every office is being searched and secured. All those who oppose us are being incarcerated. Those who cooperate will be allowed to leave of their own free will. You, however, are all prisoners of war. You will be arrested and tried for your crimes against the Wizarding world. You will be held accountable for your grievous errors in judgment."

As Harry spoke, their soldiers moved into place on the various levels, surrounding the members of the council. The four horsemen conjured seats and sat beside Harry.

"Now if you would all get comfortable, we can chat for a time while my people finish saving this miserable excuse for a community from its own ineptitude." Harry smirked as those who had risen reluctantly took their seats. "Now, what shall we discuss?"

"You will pay for your arrogance!" Scrimgeor raged and took steps toward Harry. He barely made it two feet before Remus had a wand in his face.

"Give me a reason to kill you," Remus growled.

Scrimgeor paled and stepped back.

"Have a seat, Minister," Harry said as several chairs appeared for the Minister and his entourage. They sat. "I should probably not call you that any long. You aren't really the Minister any more. Not since I have control of the Ministry and, really, the Wizarding world."

"You have nothing but a building," Dumbledore hissed. "You cannot control the hearts and minds of the people."

"Still playing the benevolent hero?" Harry sneered. "You should have heeded your own advice. You played with the lives of those who trusted you old man. You used people and discarded them when they became inconvenient. Why don't you tell these kind people what you did to my parents? Or to Sirius Black? Or to me? Why don't you tell them why you ostensibly supported creature rights and hired a known werewolf to teach at Hogwarts while at the same time maneuvering Dolores Umbridge into a position in the Ministry where she could enact laws to limit and at times remove the rights of werewolves and other creatures? In fact, I have copies of the original drafts of several of those laws written in your own hand. Care to explain?"

Dumbledore shot daggers at Harry but said nothing.

"Or how about this one?" Harry continued. "Explain how you paid my Muggle relative to abuse me, stealing money from my own vaults to do so."

"I never did any such thing," Dumbledore denied.

"I have the documents, old man," Harry sneered and thick copies of files appeared on every desk in the room. "The goblins keep good records. Those files also contain letters written from my relatives to you. There is one in particular that was very interesting. In it, they expressed a concern about my 'mad murdering godfather' and that your reassurances that he would be eliminated were not enough. They wanted more money. The next day, five thousand galleons were removed from my vault and converted to Muggle money. And two weeks after that, my godfather was sent through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Interesting coincidence, don't you think?"

There were murmurings and grumblings as many of the witches and wizards on the council began to actually look through the documents presented before them. Harry knew that Dumbledore was ruined. These were his peers, and they were finally seeing him for what he was. Harry smiled at the old man and Dumbledore gave him and evil smile in return.

"This isn't the end of this you know," Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Of course," Harry nodded. He knew what the old man would do, but did nothing to stop him. Dumbledore was not his concern at the moment. Or rather, it was not the appropriate time to end that particular feud. With a crack, Dumbledore disappeared from the room. In seconds, there was chaos in the room as others tried to follow him out, but could not. Harry had erected an anti-apparation ward on the room as soon as Dumbledore had gone. "Good. Now that he's gone we can get down to business. Show of hands, which of you thought that Dumbledore was a real prick even before all this came out? And don't bother trying to deny it, I know about the veritamist you use in this room and reversed it to flow up to you instead of down at us."

Harry, Remus, Lucius, Hermione, and even Severus could not hold back a laugh as the majority of the hands flew up. Including Rufus Scrimgeor's.

HPHPHP

They waited with the Wizengamot for three hours, though Lucius did leave to help coordinate his troops. In that time, Harry went through the room and one by one discovered who was guilty of what and made decisions regarding their punishment, as witnessed by three members of the Elite. It was informal, but it was a trial according to their laws. Most of those present were ignorant of the crimes that had been carried out under their noses. Ignorance was not really a crime, so many of them would simply be stripped of their positions of power and sent into early retirement.

There were some who would be imprisoned for their involvement in various crimes, committed for various reasons, including for Dumbledore, Scrimgeor, or for personal gain. Harry was rather pleased by the outcome of their time spent in those chambers, but he was also becoming anxious to receive word from Lucius. There had been several messengers delivering word of the various battles taking place, but Nothing from Lucius himself.

The Elite had decided on a full assault, including Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and the Ministry. They had called in all of their allies for the assault, so Harry couldn't imagine losing. Especially with the werewolves, Veela, Dragons and Vampires on their side. The masses were too afraid to fight simple wizards; undoubtedly they would not put up more than a token resistance to the more dangerous species.

Harry knew all of this, but he also had a fierce need to protect his mate. Lucius was an integral part of his family, his pack as Remus would have termed it. He worried about them all now. Tonks was working with Draco, organizing the influx of prisoners of war; she at the castle and he was taking over Azkaban with Bill's team. Severus was with Harry. James was being cared for by One and Two; they had taken to the baby and had insisted that they wanted to care for the infant.

Just then, Harry's thoughts were interrupted. Lucius entered the room looking harried and anxious.

"My Lord, we must return to the castle right away," Lucius panted out. Harry quickly took inventory of his lover's body and saw nothing amiss. "I have received word that there was trouble in our rooms while we were away."

Harry's mind went immediately to James. "Severus you come with us. Remus, Hermione, you know what needs to be done. Finish up here as quickly as you can and come home."

Everyone moved quickly, and soon Harry Severus and Lucius were on their way to the apparation point and then on their way home. What they found was complete chaos. Their rooms were filled with guards and Tonks was holding their son, who was crying his eyes out. Harry went to Tonks and James, ignoring everyone else for the moment to make sure his son was fine. James had not a hair out of place, and stopped crying almost as soon as Harry picked him up.

"What happened?" Harry said quietly, unwilling to upset his son again with harsh words. It was then that he noticed One and Two huddled on the floor together beside the sofa. One was sobbing into his brother's arms. Two looked up at Harry with said and fearful eyes.

"We were playing with James in his nursery," Two said, absently brushing his fingers through his twin's hair. "Git and Fag were in their room and Oliver had just returned form your offices to change for lunch. We heard a loud noise, but didn't know what it was, so we went to investigate. We left James in his crib. We never thought that…"

One had finally stopped crying and looked up before continuing the tale. "We found Oliver bleeding on the floor in his room. He'd been stabbed a number of times, so we sent for the mediwitch right away. We couldn't imagine who could have done such a thing, but we were worried about leaving James alone, so we went back to the nursery."

"We found Weasel standing over the crib with the knife in his hand," Two continued. "I went for James, while One did his best to distract Weasel and get him away from the baby. He was mad. He said that they had to die. They were standing in his way of becoming the best slave. They were taking you away from him. He said you never fucked him anymore. Anyway, a struggle started and I grabbed James to protect him. One…"

"I killed him," One whispered and began to cry again. "I killed my little brother."

The whole room was silent as the two slaves held each other and tried to console one another.

Harry turned to Tonks. She nodded and continued the story.

"When the alarm sounded, I rushed up here with my guards. We found everything exactly as they described. The guards took Weasel away, and I've been trying to calm James. Of course, he wouldn't calm down until you got here," she added with a small smile.

"Okay." Harry said with a shuddering breath. "Okay. You all did exactly as you should have."

Harry paced the room with his son, now sleeping while Severus sent the guards away and dealt with the slaves. Lucius sent for tea and sent word to Hermione and Remus that everything was under control. Harry simply stared at his sleeping son and contemplated how close he had come to losing him because of his human need to give his childhood friend another chance. He'd suspected that Weasel was unstable, but had hoped that time would change things.

He'd spent too much time waiting for things to change, with the Ministry and with Weasel, and had almost lost everything because of it. He would not make that same mistake again. Dumbledore would not have time to strike back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Harry spent the rest of that day and the next with his family. Severus and Lucius calmed his concerns somewhat, and Hermione and Remus reassured him that everything at the Ministry had gone to plan. Tonks and James were ensconced in the suite with them to keep them close until his creature side recognized that they were safe. Harry simply listened to them all, took in their words and made plans in his own mind.

The second day, Harry felt a bit better about leaving his rooms, leaving James in the care of his mother and Charlie. He met with the rest of the Elite in his audience room and laid out the new plans for them. About an hour into the meeting, not having completed half of what he needed to accomplish, Harry adjourned the meeting and headed back to his rooms. Hermione followed him.

"You need to get over this," she told him firmly. "They are safe now."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I do know that, but…"

"But it's hard." Hermione walked with him in silence for a while. "Meesha had her baby."

"Meesha? Oh the house elf from the Department of Mysteries," Harry recalled. "How are she and Tuppin doing?"

"They're settling into their new routine here with the research team," Hermione smiled. "I'm so glad that Dobby was able to get her out before the baby came, and before the battle. Little Kalco is adorable. Meesha brings her along everywhere. You never read much about house elf families, but they're very much like any other family aren't they? Meesha bundles the baby up in a tight cloth and straps her to her back so she can keep the baby with her while she works. I've read about Native Americans doing the same thing, strapping the child into a rucksack type carrier. It's really fascinating."

Harry stopped in the corridor and watched as Hermione walked on for a moment. Eventually she realized Harry wasn't beside her. She stopped and looked back at him. He was shaking his head at her.

"What?"

"I hate it when you do that," Harry muttered and moved to catch up.

"Do what?" Hermione asked innocently, her eyes full of mischief.

HPHPHP

"What are you doing to James?" Severus asked the next day, a hint of anxiety in his voice when he saw the little boy swaddled tightly into a cocoon of soft fleece. "Why is he bundled up like yesterday's newspapers?"

Harry shot a glare at his mate. "I'm getting him ready to go into his new papoose. The literature says he will feel most secure if he's swaddled tightly as he won't have arms carrying him."

"What are you on about?"

"I'm taking James with me," Harry said defiantly. "I can't seem to let him out of my sight for more than a few minutes at a time, so I'm taking him with me. Hermione suggested, in her back-handed way, that I try a carrier. So, James is going to be riding on my back for the day. If it works out, he can take turns spending the day with each of us."

"After you get over this paranoia," Lucius chimed in from across the room.

"Well, yeah, after that," Harry said sheepishly. He finished strapping James into the papoose and carefully eased the contraption onto his back. Severus and Lucius were quick to see how James was taking to the new situation. Surprisingly, he seemed to like it.

"Perhaps it isn't as idiotic an idea as I had supposed," Severus conceded. "He does seem to like looking around. And he doesn't look like he hates being bundled up."

"Of course not," Lucius said. "It makes him feel secure; just like when he was still in the womb, all snuggly and warm. The house elves used to carry their children around like this."

Harry was glad he had his back to his mates, because he really didn't think it was appropriate for an overlord to blush.

HPHPHP

Harry's day went much smoother after he strapped James to his back. He knew that his son was well protected and could not be hurt. The papoose had come with several general protection charms on it and Harry and Hermione had added several stronger charms until Harry was sure that nothing short of an unforgivable could penetrate the protective spells. And with Harry's Blood Lizard genes running through him, James could handle those even if they were attacked. Just like Harry had done as a baby.

Harry met with the Elite that morning, finally finishing the plans he had tried to discuss the day before. It turned out that it was a good thing that Harry ended the meeting; the time away had given his people time to formulate their thoughts and ideas and they had one of the most productive meetings they had had in a while. They had plans in place to search out each known member of the Order of the Phoenix. They had selected the best of their people to follow and gather information on each member. In three days they would all strike simultaneously, capturing each member individually before they could suspect that there was something going on. The only part of the plan that Harry felt at all uncomfortable about was the fact that Tonks wanted to go on one of missions. She had insisted and Harry had eventually caved, though he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. He would rather she stay with James.

Harry went down to Hagrid's cottage and found the half-giant petting one of the baby dragon's under his care on the front porch.

"How's it, 'arry?" Hagrid greeted him cheerfully.

"It's good," Harry smiled. He took off the papoose and began unbundling his son while Hagrid put the dragon back in her pen.

"So that's the little tyke?" Hagrid asked. "He's a right'un. Takes after his mum, dun 'e?"

Harry looked at James' green hair and smiled. He'd figured out that James' hair acted much like Harry's scales and changed with his moods. Green usually meant that he was curious about his surroundings. At only a few weeks old, he was often curious.

"Yes, he does get a few of his features from Tonks," Harry responded. "And a few from me. He's a pretty nice mix."

"Well, he is a han'some lad."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you a favor," Harry said as he sat down on the porch swing with James. "I know you've decided to stay out of the war and all. I respect that and would never ask you to go against that decision. But, there is something big happening in a few days, and after what happened to James the last time, I was wondering if you would watch over him for me. I need to know that he's safe."

Hagrid had tears in his eyes as he nodded. "It'd be an honor. I'll protect 'im like he's my own."

"Thank you," Harry said and smiled at Hagrid. "Would you like to hold him?"

For the next hour, Harry visited with his very first friend while they played with James and had a small snack. It was a happy, quiet time that reminded Harry why he had come to love the man in the first place. Hagrid had the biggest heart of anyone he knew, and Harry wouldn't change him for anything.

HPHPHP

After dinner that night, Severus, Lucius and Harry called the slaves into the common room and sat them down to talk. One and Two had been given the last couple of days off to grieve and deal with everything that had happened, but Harry felt like they needed to know how grateful he was to them.

"We have been discussing what happened the other day," Harry told the four slaves. "And we feel that changes need to be made as a result."

All four slaves glanced at each other from their kneeling positions on the floor. They were unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Fred and George," Lucius said, causing the two slaves to gasp at hearing their names after so long. "Because you acted to save the life of your Lord's son, risking your own lives in the process, we are granting you your freedom. Your names are restored and you have the right to become productive members of this new society."

"I have openings in my research department," Severus said. "You would be given free reign to experiment and research new spells and potions. While I know that you used to gear your research towards pranks, I think you would be a fine addition to my team."

"Or you may reopen your joke shop, if that is what you wish to pursue," Harry told them, removing the bonds from their necks, wrists and ankles as he spoke. "You have paid for your crimes and you have proven yourselves to be loyal to my family. Make the most of this opportunity."

Fred looked at his brother before speaking, "We thank you, my Lord. And you, Master Death, Master Famine. This is all so much to grasp. I…"

"We would be honored to work for Master Famine," George said.

"Good," Severus nodded. "I shall expect you in my office first thing after breakfast tomorrow."

"Now for you two," Harry said, turning to Git and Fag. "You have been very good slaves, and you have proven that you can be trusted. I am hereby raising your status from slave to servant. You will have your names back and be treated as bondservant. Dean, you will continue to serve Master Famine as his personal assistant. Seamus, you will do the same for Master Death. You will begin to train for your new positions with Oliver when he returns from the infirmary tomorrow. You will be required to serve for four years in this manner. Be aware, with more freedom comes more responsibility. If I find out that either of you have abused that freedom, the consequences will be severe."

"Thank you Lord Abraxas," the two men said quietly.

"We'll do our best to make sure you don't regret this decision," Seamus said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

"Okay then, Dean, Seamus, you'll each have your own rooms in the servants' quarters, now Fred and George will be moving out," Lucius said. "Go work that out. A house elf will be along shortly to bring you a few of the luxury items you have been missing. Fred, George, I will show you to your new rooms. I believe that your siblings are waiting for you there to celebrate."

Fred and George grinned, knowing how Weasleys liked to celebrate. "Thank you, sir!"

Lucius walked with his former slaves to their new rooms on the fifth floor, quietly contemplating their loss. He would miss them.

"Sir?" Fred said when they were outside the door to their rooms. "We were wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, we know how things are with you and Lord Abraxas," George pushed on when Fred faltered. "We were wondering if you might like to still…um…visit with us on occasion?"

"We really liked having you with us," Fred said.

Lucius looked at them with a sober expression. "I would be honored to visit your rooms, and doubly so to visit your bed for as long as you would have me."

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said together.

"You should stay for a drink," George invited. "If I know my siblings, there will be plenty of food and drink."

"I'm not sure I should intrude on a family celebration," Lucius said reluctantly.

"You aren't intruding," Fred cajoled. "We want you there. We wouldn't have anything to celebrate if it weren't for you. You saved us."

"I was your master," Lucius corrected. "I made you work and punished your for your mistakes."

"You showed us that we were okay," George countered. "You accepted what we thought were our abnormalities and cared for us anyway. You showed us that our mum was wrong. You gave us the strength and the time to heal. You saved us."

"Come celebrate with us," Fred urged again, taking Lucius' hand in his.

Lucius allowed himself to be led into their rooms and into the small party.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Where do you think Lucius got to?" Harry asked Severus later that night as they lay in bed together, basking in the afterglow of a very sensual round of sex.

"I'd say that the twins convinced him to stick around for the party," Severus said mildly, unconcerned with the absence of the other third of their triad. He was more concerned with the plans Harry had for the following morning. "Are you sure you want to go through with this tomorrow?"

Harry paused, thinking while he played with the hair on Severus' chest. "I know that there are a lot of risks involved in this. Even after all of the research we don't know much about what lies beyond the veil. He could be happy there. Or he could be suffering. He could return perfectly fine, or he could be a complete wreck. There are so many unknowns involved…"

Harry let out a deep sigh before continuing. "What I do know is that I have to try. He gave everything to try and protect me, and I need to do the same for him. If things don't go well…Well, we'll deal with that if it happens."

"As long as you understand that there are no guarantees," Severus said. "He could come back even worse than he went in." 

"Git." Harry playfully slapped Severus' chest. He paused again and went back to playing with the fine black hair on the chest under his cheek. "Are you okay with this? I know you and he never could see eye to eye."

"No, we never did," Severus said. "But my role in this relationship is to support my mate. If that means putting up with the mutt, I will do so. He will likely have puppies over your choice of mate, however."

"I do know that," Harry grinned. The smile faded from his face as he continued on. "I told Hermione when we first found the records that even if he hates me for the rest of my life, it will be worth it to bring him home. I'd rather know that he is alive and well, hating me, than wonder if I could have saved him for the rest of my life. I have to do this."

"Then we shall," Severus said softly and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Started without me?" Lucius chuckled from the doorway.

"Started and finished," Severus smirked.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as he sat up a bit.

"Fred and George wanted me to celebrate with them," Lucius explained as he began to disrobe. "They also asked if I would be interested in the occasional romp."

"And?"

"I told them that I could never betray the love and trust my mates have in me by cheating on them," Lucius said with a straight face as he climbed into bed and curled up on Harry's other side.

"What did you really say?" Harry asked.

"I told them to make a date with my new personal assistant," Lucius said. "And then I fucked them both after their siblings had gone to their own rooms."

"Mmm," Harry nodded. "That sounds more like the Lucius I know and love."

"Shut up already," Severus groused. "I'm tired."

"Harry wear you out, old man?" Lucius teased.

"Yes, I did," Harry said with pride. "I sucked his cock and swallowed his come, then got him hard again by letting him watch me prepare my hole for his big cock. He does so love to watch. Then I rode him for a while, but he got frustrated by my slow pace and flipped me onto my side and slammed into me for what seemed like forever. It was really quite a good night. Too bad you missed it."

"You can make it up to me in the morning," Lucius said. "As exciting as all of that sounds, the twins wore me out, too."

"Now who's old?" Severus snarked. "Now shut the bloody hell up so we can sleep or none of us will have time to get anything in the morning before we have to leave for the Ministry."

"Love you, Sev," Harry murmured as he snuggled down between his two lovers. Severus grunted, but pulled Harry's hand around his waist and shifted closer to him. "Love you, Luc."

"Love you, too, Harry," Lucius said and curled up to Harry's back. "And you too, old man."

"Idiots," Severus muttered and flicked his wand at the lights, bathing the room in darkness. "Love you both."

HPHPHP

Meesha and Tuppin were already waiting for them when they arrived at the Department of Mysteries the next morning, their baby strapped to Meesha's back, just as James was often found on Harry's. He'd left his child at the castle with Tonks today however. Today would be far to trying to have an infant around.

Severus, Lucius, Hermione, Draco and Remus were the only others Harry had allowed to accompany him on this particular mission. Too many people would just get in the way and make things more difficult.

"We is getting everything prepared," Tuppin announced proudly. Sure enough, there was an altar set up beside the veil with the various items they would need: a ritual athame, a golden chalice, and a vial of potion. Their notes on the ritual were being held by Hermione, but Harry doubted any of them would need them. They had all been studying and preparing for this ritual for many months.

"Thank you Tuppin, Meesha," Harry nodded. He took his place between the altar and the veil and could feel the familiar pull the mysterious archway always seemed to exude. He could hear the whisper of voices coming through the tattered curtains and wondered if one of those voices belonged to Sirius. He looked at Severus and Lucius who each nodded to him solemnly. Then he turned to Draco. He too nodded his readiness.

Harry picked up the vial and everyone in the chamber fell silent.

As Harry poured the contents of the vial into the chalice he began to chant. The ritual was in ancient Gaelic, and Harry only recognized one in every five words, but he'd memorized the incantation and knew he was saying it correctly. About half way through the chant, the veil began to glow. A soft blue light emanated from beyond the archway and Harry knew that it was working. He finished the incantation with a lighter heart.

Harry turned to Draco expectantly. Draco stepped forward and offered his arm. "The blood of he who was taken is offered freely."

Harry used the athame to cut a small wound into Draco's palm and let four drops to fall into the chalice. The green liquid inside began to bubble and turned a rosy red color.

Remus stepped forward next and said, "The tears of those who loved him are offered freely." Remus' eyes began to water and Harry caught two tears into the chalice. Again the liquid inside changed, this time to a deep purple hue.

Severus stepped forward and touched the side of the cup. "The forgiveness of this man's enemy is freely given." With his words, the cup warmed and the liquid changed one final time to a shimmering golden color that matched that of the cup holding it.

Harry nodded to his friends and loved ones before lifting the chalice to his lips and drinking the contents. He felt the warmth that had infused the cup flow into his body and make every inch of his skin tingle.

"As the spiritual child of this man, I call him forth from the darkness of the gloaming," Harry said, facing the veil. "I call forth Sirius Black, taken before his time and trapped where he does not belong." Harry reached out his hand and felt the chill of the veil surround his hand as it disappeared through the archway. The whole world seemed to stop for long minutes as he waited for something, anything, to happen. Then, just as he was about to give up, he felt it. A hand clasped his own, warm and alive. Harry smiled and clasped the hand tighter before tugging.

The veil did not want to let go. Everyone gathered around Harry and began pulling him as he pulled on the hand. Slowly, that hand emerged, followed by and arm, and then a shoulder. Harry could hear Remus' quiet sobs and felt his own tears trailing down his cheeks as he continued to pull. With one last heaving effort, they all pulled hard and rest of the body came crashing through the veil, landing them all in a heap on the cold stone floor.

They were a tangle of arms and legs, but Harry didn't care about any of that. He looked up into the startled blue eyes of his godfather for the first time in four years and laughed.

HPHPHP

They all went to the Minister's office, newly claimed by Harry as his own, and settled in for explanations while Severus performed a few diagnostic spells on Sirius. The most noticeable thing about the resurrected man was his inability to speak. Severus assured them that it was a temporary condition brought on by the physical and mental stresses he had undergone during the last hour. Other than that, he was perfectly healthy, if bit dazed, and looked exactly as he had the day he had passed through the veil.

"Sirius?" Harry said softly, drawing the man's attention away from Remus. Sirius had been staring at the werewolf constantly since he'd been brought back. He hadn't paid any attention to the trip to the office, or to the others present, or even to his one time enemy, Severus. He only had eyes for Remus, a fact that Bill had noted and took some measure of umbrage to. "Listen, do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?"

Sirius looked at Harry for the first time and seemed to take a minute to recognize his godson. 'James?' he mouthed.

"Not James, Harry," Remus said. "You remember, Harry, don't you?"

Sirius looked at Harry again, a bit closer this time. He nodded and reached one tentative hand out to Harry's eyes and stroked the side of his face. 'Lily's eyes.'

"Yes, I do have my mother's eyes," Harry smiled. "Do you remember telling me about your family's castle? Castle Noir? You said you'd only been there once. We've made it our home, and our base of operations. We're going to take you there. Is that okay?"

Sirius nodded and mouthed, 'Not Grimmauld.' Harry and Remus both realized what he meant. Anywhere was better than Grimmauld Place. At least the place it had been until recently. Harry couldn't wait for Sirius to see what he had done to the place.

"Okay," Harry said, turning to face the others. "Hermione, I think you need to stick around here for a bit to make sure that the transition is going as scheduled. Check back in this afternoon. Lucius and Draco, I know you have things to take care of, so I'll let you go as well. Severus, I'll want you with us to supervise Sirius' treatment. Remus, Sirius is most comfortable with you, so you will transport him for now. We'll meet in the Blue Chambers, where Sirius will be staying for now. I'll meet you there after I pick up James."

'James?' Sirius asked silently.

"Not that James," Remus told him with a gentle smile. "Another James. One I'm pretty sure you'll want to meet."

HPHPHP

It took Harry a bit longer to get James, since Tonks wanted to hear every detail of how they had retrieved Sirius from the veil and what had happened after. Harry patiently explained while Tonks gathered the few essentials that James could not live without, such as the stuffed dragon Severus had given him the day he was born and refused to sleep without now, and his favorite blanky with the silky trim. Everything else could be substituted or they had multiple supplies between their two quarters.

"So, Sirius is waiting in the Blue Rooms now for our arrival," Harry finished. "I want him to meet James."

"Have you been able to figure out why he can't talk?" Tonks asked as she gave James one last kiss before handing him over to his father.

"Severus thinks it has to do with the fact that he spent so long unable to talk wherever he was. He thinks its just a matter of time before his voice comes back. I hope he's right. He was a bit disoriented at first. He thought I was my dad. But once Remus pointed out who I am, he seemed to come around a bit." Harry made sure he had everything before heading for the door. "I'm not sure how this is going to go, so I may have to bring James back tonight, but I hope it goes well. If so, we'll keep him for the weekend as planned. Severus and Lucius will be disappointed if we have to change plans."

"I still find it hard to believe how good those two are with James," Tonks chuckled.

"I know," Harry grinned. "They've been great with me, so I really shouldn't be that surprised, but I can't help it. Despite how affectionate they can be with me when we are alone, I never would have believed that they would care for James as much as they do."

"Well, it's just more people to shower love on our son," Tonks said. "He will be the most loved child ever as he grows up."

"Yes, he will be," Harry vowed. "Now, I've got to get going. Can't keep the others waiting too long; I doubt that Sirius and Severus will hold their truce for too long without me there to run interference."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"This is your son?" Sirius asked after Harry handed the baby to him. Be fore he'd left them Severus had provided a potion which had enabled him to finally speak, though his voice was still a bit gruff.

"Yes, this is James Sirius Abraxas Potter," Harry said. "Remus and Hermione are his godparents. And he's got several stepparents."

"Stepparents?"

"Well, Tonks and Charlie are together," Harry explained. "And I've got my mates as well."

Remus looked at Harry and Harry realized that Sirius still didn't know about his transformation. He supposed he should have realized that he would have to explain, but some part of him had hoped that Remus would have told him.

Sirius was too distracted by James to pick up on the subtle glances or the mention of mates. James had been sleeping when they first arrived, and his hair was a gentle baby blue. It was now green, indicating that he was very curious about this new person holding him. James reached out a tiny hand and grabbed Sirius' nose. Sirius laughed and gently held the hand away from his face.

"You used to do the same thing," Sirius smiled. "Your hair never changed colors though. I guess he gets that from Tonks?"

"Sort of," Harry said. "The ability to change comes from her, but the colors are connected to his emotions, and that he gets from me."

Sirius finally looked up at Harry, about to ask what he meant, but he saw then that Harry's glamours had been removed and his scales were on display for the first time since Sirius had returned from the veil.

"Harry?"

"I'm a Blood Lizard," Harry said. "No one knew about it until I started to change. Dumbledore knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't tell me. Instead, he tried to hide the truth from me so that he could use me as a weapon." Harry proceeded to explain everything that had happened since he had left the Dursleys'. Sirius held James through the story and Harry had a hard time reading the man, as Sirius didn't look at him. This quieter, more subdued version of his godfather was a mystery to Harry. When he finished his tale, Harry and Remus sat and waited for Sirius to react. Sirius continued to play with James quietly for a time.

"I knew the old bastard was using you," Sirius finally said, still holding James' tiny hand and staring intently at the cherubic face. "We argued about it more than we argued over me being locked up at Grimmauld Place. I'm not really surprised how things have turned out. I can tell you that I'm proud of you, though. You have done what you needed to do to make this a better world, and you have done it with honor and responsibility. Your father would have been very proud of you."

Harry had tears in his eyes when Sirius stood up and hugged Harry, being careful of the baby in his arms.

"Did you really think I would love you any less because you sprouted scales?" Sirius teased after a bit.

"Maybe just a little," Harry laughed, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Never happen," Sirius promised. "Now, when do we strike back at the old bastard?"

HPHPHP

The day of the attack against the Order dawned cool and damp. Harry was decked out in full battle gear as he led his team into Hogsmeade. The plan was to take out each remaining member of the Order individually, and Harry's team was to go after Dumbledore himself. There was little need to hide, as most of the wizarding world was under their control, but Dumbledore still maintained control of Hogwarts, and they needed to be cautious there. There were still some students on the premises, and Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to use them, or worse, to escape justice.

Through their contacts, they knew that most of the staff had already turned on Dumbledore, though they remained within the school to protect the children. Dumbledore only had two staff who remained adamantly on his side, Sinistra and Hooch.

The team entered Honeyduke's and made their way into the school through the secret tunnel. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Bill, and Ginny were with Harry, along with one of the military units trained by Lucius. They had the largest contingent, as they had the most difficult prey.

Silently, the large group made their way through the dark tunnel and up into Hogwarts. The school was eerily quiet, with so few students in attendance. The few that were present were currently in the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had every intention of making this a quick and easy capture, but he had a feeling that things wouldn't be that simple.

They approached the doors to the Great Hall stealthily, not willing to give the headmaster any opportunity to flee from the consequences of his actions. Harry sent Tonks, Remus, Bill and half of the unit to the professors' side entrance while they guarded the main doors. Harry intended to block every avenue of escape.

At precisely 12:35 pm the two groups converged upon the Great Hall. Harry threw the doors wide with a wandless spell and swept into the hall in a manner that would have made both of his lovers envious. Behind him, the rest of his team followed with wands raised and ready for battle. They needn't have bothered. One look at the enraged creature stalking to the front of the hall was enough to terrify everyone into complete stillness.

"You will not escape justice old man," Harry called loudly, never breaking his stride as he advanced on his prey. "I offer you the same choice I gave the other monster who was hell bent on destroying our world. You will either come quietly and face trial, or you will die today."

"You have no right!"

"I have every right!" Harry shouted, his magic flaring dangerously around him, making the windows rattle and the dishes quake. Many of the students and staff ducked below the tables to avoid the backlash of power they could feel building. "You gave me the right when you decided to play god! You gave me the right to be your judge jury and executioner when you manipulated my life for your own ends. You walk the corridors of this school with a mask of kind benevolence, but you are as much of a monster at Voldemort ever was. Worse, in fact. He, at least, was honest in his malevolence."

"I did everything for you, you ungrateful child!" Dumbledore ranted, finally standing to face his accuser. "I protected you! I trained you! You would be dead if not for me!"

"I would be dead now if I hadn't gotten away from you!" Harry countered. "You took everything away from me! Everyone I loved! You set them all up to die. My parents, Sirius…and you would have killed me too if given the chance! Deny it, you lying bastard! 

"I deny nothing," Dumbledore said with a steely glint in his eyes. "You think I would allow a creature such as you to live? You talk about monsters, but you are the true monster. You should have been destroyed at birth! If it wasn't for that damned prophecy…Lily was a fool, trying to protect her precious boy; couldn't she see that you couldn't be allowed to grow up like a normal child? Your only value was destroying Voldemort. I wanted to take you away to make sure you would become complicit with my plans, but she wouldn't have it. She deserved what she got. No one defies me."

Harry remained silent, though inside his rage was almost to the boiling point. If dealing with Voldemort his life had taught him nothing else, it had taught him that you could learn a lot from the ranting of a raving maniac.

"You didn't know I was the one who planted the doubts in the minds of your parents' friends, did you?" Dumbledore looked smug. "I was the reason that Pettigrew was made their secret keeper. Hell, I was the reason the little rat went to Voldemort in the first place. You have no idea how powerful I am!"

"You set them all up," Harry said, quietly encouraging the bastard to confess all. "Just like you set up Voldemort to become what he was."

"Of course," Dumbledore smirked. "They had forgotten, you see. They loved me when I defeated Grindelwald, but once peace settled and daily life went back to normal, they forgot all about the man who saved their asses! I was a HERO! So I decided to remind the mindless masses just how weak they are. Riddle was the perfect tool. He was ripe for the picking. All it took was a few suggestions in the ears of a few highly impressionable people to make sure his life was a living hell. He took to it better than I could have ever dreamed! He was the perfect foe! Everyone loved me again! They needed me! I was no long relegated to the footnotes of the history texts; they wanted me to be minister to save them once again.

"And that fucking prophecy!" Dumbledore mutter, pacing fretfully. He ignored the gasps and disbelieving stares of students and staff alike. "That stupid bint couldn't come up with a real prophecy if she tried, but this one was real. You were the one who had to destroy Voldemort. My perfect foe was to be taken from me! But if you died, they would still need me! So I gave just enough information to get Tom interested in you and your parents. It didn't take much at all and he was after your blood.

"When that spell rebounded, things fell into place," Dumbledore smiled in remembrance. "I had control of the ultimate weapon. They may have believed you to be the hero, but they NEEDED me. I controlled you, therefore I controlled them!"

"You sent me to the Dursleys'."

"Yes. The worst Muggles ever," Dumbledore said fondly. "Your uncle was a greedy man. I read his mind; he enjoyed abusing you, but he wanted money too. So I took the gold that was sitting idly in your vaults to pay him. I thought it to be a bit of delicious irony. You paid for your own abuse!"

Dumbledore laughed then and the sound sent shivers up the spines of most present in the hall. Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten that they were not alone.

"It was all going so well," Dumbledore said, but a frown creased his face. "Until you had to go and set Black free. I couldn't do anything to prevent it, but I wasn't going to let him interfere with my plans. When he started becoming suspicious, I set the pieces in place again and watched him fall into my trap once more." He looked up and seemed to notice Sirius' presence for the first time then. "You're supposed to be dead."

"It wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be, so I came back," Sirius sneered. "I'm glad I made it in time to watch you die, though."

Dumbledore seemed to come out of whatever haze he had been under and noticed again the others in the room. Harry watched silently, waiting for the inevitable moment when Dumbledore realized how fucked he was.

"You…"

"You never answered my question," Harry prodded, his black scales gleaming in the magical sunlight filtering through the enchanted ceiling. "Will you come quietly, or will I have to kill you."

"I will not be going anywhere with you," Dumbledore smiled, and Harry prepared for the fight that he knew was coming.

Dumbledore didn't attack directly, however, as Harry had anticipated. A flash of icy cold air swept through the hall and Harry froze for a second. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on, but his reptilian blood made it difficult for him to react as quickly as he would have normally. He watched, as if in slow motion as Dumbledore rushed for the side door, where Tonks was standing guard. He tried to move, but his body simply would not respond as it would normally. He saw Tonks raise her wand to prevent him from fleeing and wanted to tell her to let him go. He watched as others tried to intervene, but there was nothing they could do. In a flash of green light the pink haired witch was dead, and Dumbledore was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

As soon as Dumbledore left the room, it returned to its normal temperature and Harry was able to move freely again. Harry mentally berated himself; Severus had warned him of this weakness but he had ignored him. Shaking those thoughts off, he rushed to Tonks, even though he knew that it was too late. She was gone. And with her every shred of humanity that had been struggling to keep control was shed. All that was left was an enraged creature that had been pushed too far.

As Harry held her lifeless body, gently stroking her face, a memory flashed through his mind. He and Tonks laughing over James' crib, talking about future siblings and what they would look like. Would they all have the ability to change their appearance? Would they all have the gifts Harry had?

There would be no siblings now. With Tonks died any chance Harry had of fathering other children. His son would grow up without a mother, without brothers and sisters. Harry swallowed back his tears and let out a howl of pain. Every window, every piece of glass in the room, shattered with the mournful sound of the grieving creature. Harry swiped at the tears falling from his eyes and looked up to see Remus and Sirius standing protectively over him.

"He will die a slow and painful death," Harry vowed.

Remus nodded. "Go, we'll take care of Tonks."

Harry nodded and gently placed her body on the floor before standing and following the headmaster's trail.

It had seemed like an eternity since the old man had left, but in reality it was only few minutes, and the old wizard did not have youth on his side. Harry allowed his natural instincts to take over and began stalking his prey, using both his sense of smell and hearing to track the path of the bastard. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the old man on the path to the front gates and the Apparation point just beyond.

Harry didn't bother with a warning, he simply fired a freezing hex at the man and watched him fall only steps from the safety of escape. It seemed almost disappointing that the man Harry had revered as a child was so easily captured.

Harry slowed his pace and walked up to the old wizard and stood over him. Dumbledore could not move, but Harry knew that he could hear everything that he had to say.

"I was prepared to show you mercy, which is more than you ever did for me," Harry spat, "but now you will pay for your crimes in blood. You will be given no clemency. You will die, and it will be slow and painful. But you will live long enough to see everything you fought so hard for crumble. Every lie you have told to gain power will be exposed. Every self-serving act will be made known to the entire world and you will go down in the history books as the pathetic old man that you are. You hurt hundreds of people, created a war, just to feed your own warped ego. You will be shown to be the fool that you are and then you will die."

HPHPHP

Harry knew that Dumbledore was a powerful and dangerous wizard, and so he kept the man frozen throughout his transport back to Castle Noir and only released him once he was within the special cell prepared for him. It had dampening fields around it that prevented any sort of magic from being performed. Draco's men were put on high alert and no one was allowed near the prisoner alone. When he was brought meals, four men went together.

The blindingly bright lights were never dimmed in the windowless room and four more guards stood constant watch. As a special form of torture, Harry used a music charm he had learned from Flitwick as a second year to play the same song over and over again in the old man's cell. The song couldn't be heard outside of that room, but Dumbledore could not escape the sounds of "Tainted Love" being blasted into his head.

Harry checked on the bastard daily, but he had things to do before finishing that last chapter. He had to deal with the captured Order members and set their trials. He had to devote a good deal of time to creating the new government. He had to make sure that Dumbledore's true nature was revealed to the press. He had a funeral to plan.

After dropping Dumbledore in his cell, Harry went to pick up his son from Hagrid, and then made his way quickly to Tonks' quarters to wait for Charlie. They had planned a debriefing meeting for the next morning, so Harry knew the young man would go home as soon as he was finished with his assignment. He needed to be the one to tell him.

Harry held his sleeping son and allowed the emotions that he had forced himself to keep in check to be released.

"Your mummy was a very brave and great woman, James," Harry said with a tremor in his voice. "She loved you very much. I'm going to make sure you always know just how much. You are never going to wonder if you are loved, like I did. You are going to have so many people loving you. You'll be more spoilt than Draco."

Harry allowed a sob to escape. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mummy. I tried to talk her out of going, but she was a stubborn lady. She died fighting a very bad man. She was brave and…" Harry couldn't go on. It was too much. His son couldn't understand. Hell, even he didn't understand why things had to happen the way they did.

"Harry?" Charlie's voice was concerned and Harry turned to look up at the redhead, tears still falling from his eyes. "Where's Nymph? Oh gods, no…"

HPHPHP

It was several hours later before Harry crawled into bed with his lovers. He'd stayed and comforted Charlie as best he could until Bill and Ginny came. They brought Severus and Lucius with them and Harry's lovers had led him back to their rooms while Harry continued to hold his son, refusing to put him down. It took some time to get Harry settled enough to allow Hermione and Draco to take the baby, but eventually, he gave in and kissed James on the forehead before watching him go.

Lucius and Severus made Harry tell them what had happened. They knew it was not good for Harry to hold his feelings in. He had a tendency to keep things like this bottled up inside and let it eat at him. They talked late into he night while Harry spoke of his guilt and alternately cried and cursed. His lovers let him rant when he needed to and held him when he broke down.

By the time they all crawled into bed, they were emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to his mates.

"For what?" Severus asked, holding back a deep yawn.

"For loving me," Harry said. "For being there for me through all of this shit. For letting me cry on your shoulders and talk about my fears. For letting me be me."

"You may be Lord Abraxas to the rest of the world," Lucius whispered, carding his fingers through unruly black locks. "But in these rooms, in our arms and in our hearts, you are just Harry. Good, bad, weaknesses and strengths, you are just Harry and we love you."

"And I love you both," Harry sighed as he fell asleep wrapped in the warmth of his lovers' arms and felt his heart begin to heal just a little.

HPHPHP

The trials for the Death Eaters had been over for months, but they set a precedent for the Order and Ministry trials that followed. Each person was brought before the sitting triad and was questioned under Veritaserum as to their participation and knowledge in the crimes perpetrated by Albus Dumbledore. Many were cleared of most charges, having been manipulated by the old bastard made them guilty more of stupidity than anything else. Those prisoners were usually given community service or sentenced to several months of confinement.

Arthur Weasley was one such dupe. He'd not only been manipulated and lied to by Dumbledore, but he'd also had the pressure of his wife hanging over his head. Harry sat in on the Weasley's trials; their part in his own childhood demanded nothing less. Arthur proved to be a kind, if weak, man who tried to do what was right, but had been pushed around by those stronger than him. He was sentenced to community service, which he would carry out under the watchful eyes of his children within the walls of Castle Noir.

Molly Weasley was another story. She had known all along about the crimes her sons had perpetrated and had wholeheartedly agreed that it should be swept under the rug. Dumbledore had found an ally in her willingness to place all blame elsewhere. She had condemned Harry when Dumbledore told her of his creature side. She had actively participated in making sure that Harry had no one to turn to but Dumbledore and his most trusted. Harry found her to be disturbingly similar to the Dursleys in her need for her family to be the perfect examples of all things good and Light. They already had proof of how warped that mentality could be with the discovery of what she had done to Fred and George.

"They were freaks!" she had hissed while testifying under Veritaserum. "They deserved to be punished for their unnatural behavior! Only Dark wizards condone that sort of thing and would not tolerate it in my home!"

She was sentenced to death for treason.

Where Molly Weasley had pushed Harry's emotional buttons for Dumbledore, Moody had pulled all the legal strings he could get his fingers on. It was he who had arranged for the transfer of funds from Harry's vaults to pay off the Dursleys. He had also happily helped himself to quite a bit of gold, with Dumbledore's blessing. It seemed as though the Aurors did not have that great a retirement plan, and Moody thought he could live off Harry's money instead. He was nothing but a dirty Dark Creature, after all. He too was sentenced to death.

Madams Hooch and Sinistra, the last hold outs on the Hogwarts staff, appeared to have been under the Imperius curse. Dumbledore had become quite desperate at the end, as he slowly lost the support of his staff and many Order members deserted him. They were cleared of all charges.

Percy Weasley had been captured in the Ministry takeover. He was found guilty of conspiracy to commit treason along with the Minister of Magic to whom he had given up his soul. He had played right along with the Minister's own dirty dealings, including giving Dumbledore entirely too much leeway in his dealings with one Harry Potter. Percy and the Minister knew what Harry was, they knew what Dumbledore had done to 'train' him, and, while they did not actively participate in any of the actual plots, they were complicit in their lack of action. They were both sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

It took two weeks to get through all of the trials. Harry did not participate in any of the hearings, but he did attend quite a few. The Elite all breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally over and they could concentrate on rebuilding the society they had systematically destroyed.

Hermione, Remus, and Ginny spent most of their time at the Ministry when they were not sitting on the triad for the trials. Lucius continued to work with his army, though he was now making plans to create a more permanent military system, including a separate training base. The plan was to require every graduate of Hogwarts to serve at least two years after graduation. It would serve to further their education and deepen the sense of community responsibility that had always been so lacking in the Wizarding world.

Severus was working with Bill, Fleur and Gringotts to rebuild the financial ruins that had been created with the plague they had unleashed. Wizards, goblins, elves, werewolves, vampires, and assorted other creatures were already working together to create an unbiased, non-discriminatory financial marketplace.

Draco spent most of his time just trying to keep up with the multitude of prisoners and trials.

Then there was Charlie. He spent the majority of his days with James and the twins, who had asked to become the child's nannies. Charlie decided to take some time off after Tonks death to reevaluate his life and to grieve. Harry rather thought that he might go back to the dragon reserves before too long, away from people and the heartache.

Sirius was a surprise, however. Harry had somehow thought that his godfather would want to take time to recover from his experience behind the veil, but he'd done no such thing. After participating in the raid against the Order, he had promptly insisted on reorganizing the law enforcement departments at the Ministry. He's been an Auror once upon a time, and he'd personally seen how abusing the system could harm the innocent as well as let the guilty go free. He had a vested interest in making sure that those things never happened again. Harry was happy to let him do what needed to be done, as that freed Hermione and Remus to concentrate more fully on rebuilding the rest of the Ministry and establishing international relationships. Other governments were not completely open to allying themselves with a revolutionary dictatorship, even if the dictator was doing everything in the people's best interest.

A month after the raid on the Ministry, three weeks after capturing Dumbledore, everything else that needed to be accomplished had been and the day finally arrived to try the great manipulator himself. After the raid on Hogwarts, a direct transcript, taken from pensieve memories of several of the students present, had been printed in the newspapers around the world. Since then, the media had been digging for every scrap of dirt they could find on Dumbledore, the old Ministry and their connection to Voldemort and the outbreak of the war. Dumbledore was no longer revered, he was reviled. Harry made sure that every article found its way into Dumbledore's cell and was spelled to stick to the walls. After a month, the walls and ceiling were covered in bad press.

The media had been allowed to attend all of the trials, but Dumbledore's was the first to require that they change venues; the great hall was not large enough for all of the media and spectators. His trial would be held in the central courtyard.

Harry stood in his personal library and looked out the window, down over the crowds already assembling. They had begun arriving yesterday, and they continued to come, even though there was still a day and a half to go before the trial. Luna and Neville had set up special view screens on the lawns around the grounds as well as in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and the small village outside of Castle Noir, allowing those that could not fit in the courtyard to see and hear the proceedings. Tents had been set up everywhere and family came from all over to witness the event to come.

Harry knew that they were here for more than just the trial. Their faith had been broken and they needed the reassurance that he would take care of them better than the previous leaders had. The masses were watching to see him take responsibility for their welfare. The media was watching to see the changes that would come from this. The world was watching to see just what this new regime was all about.

Harry had wanted to simply destroy the old man, torture and kill him in private, but his Elite knew that this was better. The world would demand to know why he deserved to die. They would want to know that he was not just another dark lord taking over a major Wizarding nation. They would accept justice, but would cry foul at vengeance. This trial became more and more important every day, and this time, Harry would not sit by and watch. He would stand as accuser as Dumbledore tried to defend his actions before the full panel of Elite, and before the judgment of the world.

Harry was nervous, but he was also looking forward to destroying the last of Dumbledore's dignity.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

The day of the trial dawned grey and unseasonably chilly and Harry took it as a sign of deference for the somber event that was to take place. He dressed with great care, choosing robes that were of impeccable quality, selected by Lucius, and gave him an air of consequence that would not have been easily overlooked even if all present had not known of his creature heritage. As it was, the clean lines and rich black brocade only served to emphasize his currently green scales. Harry looked in the mirror and knew that he would present a formidable opponent to Dumbledore, and a fitting leader of the Wizarding World.

Harry spent an hour with James, Severus and Lucius over breakfast, enjoying the slice of normalcy for the short reprieve. He sometimes still had trouble reconciling the loving family they had become. When he had been a student, Harry had thought that Lucius and Severus were villains second only to Voldemort himself. Of course he'd also believed that Dumbledore had only had his best interests at heart.

"Come give your daddy a kiss, little man," Harry cooed as he stole his son out of Severus' arms. Severus glared at him, but said nothing as he rose and discretely waved his wand over his clothes, neatly dispelling any evidence of breakfast that James had so happily deposited on his robes. Lucius busied himself with calling the twins to come and take over for the care of the baby, who was no longer quite so small.

"I've got to go take care of the evil man but I'll be back for dinner," Harry told his son, who promptly grabbed his nose and giggled. "I'll need to take that with me, too. Be good for George and Fred. Remember, I love you, and your Mummy loves you too, wherever she is now."

Fred, who had come at Lucius' call, took James to the nursery and Harry looked up at his lovers, allowing the nervousness he was feeling to show for just a moment.

"You will be fine," Severus told him. "You know what needs to be done, and you have never failed to fulfill your duty."

"You are doing the right thing, giving the old coot a trial," Lucius reassured. "The world will see that you are trying to be fair and just. The masses will be reassured and justice will be done all in one fell swoop."

"I hope you are right," Harry sighed. "I'm still not convinced we shouldn't have just made the bastard disappear. Let the world think what it will."

"Now you are being obstinate," Severus scolded. "We have been all through this already. We did not defeat two evils just to have the international governing bodies decide that you are the next Dark Lord and try to rid the world of us."

"They may not agree with our methods, but they will not be able to argue with our intentions," Lucius said as he went to the mirror to take one last look at his impeccable appearance. "Today's events will go a long way towards establishing our rightful place in the global concern."

Harry sighed again, but nodded. It wasn't that he disagreed, it was just that he really hated having to go in front of all those people and make big speeches. He was a man of action, not words. This was more Lucius' thing. Or Remus. But he was the newly named Head of State for the British Isles, having completely abolished the Ministry system. Their new government had taken elements from several governments, Muggle and Wizarding, but was closer to a sovereignty than a democratic society, though many outsiders had already accused him of being a dictator.

There was nothing they could do for that, however, beyond what they were doing. Revolution always looked different from the outside than it did when you were in the trenches fighting for your survival.

HPHPHP

"At last count, there were over five thousand public spectators on the grounds, more than two hundred members of the international press, diplomatic corps from twenty-three foreign governments, and that doesn't include the people in town and those gathered around the public displays in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. If I had to guess, I would say that the vast majority of Wizarding Britain will be witness to today's trial," Hermione rattled off to Harry as he looked out over the packed courtyard from his private library while the rest of the Elite waited for the trial to begin.

Harry assumed she was trying to calm him by talking to him, but it wasn't working. How could it when the biggest problem he had was his irrational fear of large crowds? She'd only served to make him feel worse.

"Are the teams ready to deal with any unruly behavior?" Harry asked, to take his mind off what Hermione had just told them.

"Everyone is in place," Lucius confirmed. "There were a few cases of drunkenness over the last few days, but nothing violent. Most of the people are still too afraid of what all of this change will mean for them."

Harry nodded. "So how much longer?"

"This is your show," Severus reminded him. "It will begin when you are ready."

"My people are prepared to bring Dumbledore up now," Draco said.

"Fine, let's go," Harry said with determination. The others filed out of the room quietly, but Sirius paused on his way and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Lucius and Severus stood by his side as the three walked together into the courtyard. As soon as the crowd caught sight of their new leader silence swept through the mass in a wave. Harry ignored them, much as he had always ignored the whispers and stares when he was a student and walked up to the dais where the others were waiting. Severus and Lucius gave him one last look filled with love and confidence before leaving to take their places behind the table. Dumbledore would stand trial before the full Elite, which had increased in number since Sirius' return.

Harry looked at them and nodded. They took their seats and Harry turned to the crowd. He knew he wouldn't have to shout to be heard as Hermione had warded the entire dais to be sound enhanced. Harry paused to actually look at these people for the first time. He recognized some of his more loyal followers close to the front, along with the military presence assigned to keep control. But the people he would be ruling were right there, and for the first time it really hit home that these people were looking to him to make their lives better. They were simple people, mainly concerned with living simple lives in peace.

"Witches and Wizards," Harry finally said in a clear authoritarian voice. "You have come to be witness to the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I know that most of you have spent your entire lives hearing stories of how wonderful and benevolent this man was, but I ask only that you keep an open mind as this trial progresses. There may be things that upset or disturb you, but I ask that you keep in mind that we will need to keep the trial running smoothly and fairly. If things get too rowdy, we will have to close the proceedings from the public.

"Following the trial, and if necessary, the punishment, I will address the future of our great nation. I hope to put many fears to rest," Harry said and waited for the murmurs to settle once again. "This trial will be brief, but thorough. Albus Dumbledore has chosen to present his own defense, and I will be serving as accuser, representing all interested parties. The Elite will sit in judgment, with Remus Lupin presiding. So, without further ado, we will begin."

Harry nodded to Draco, who signaled for his people to bring in Dumbledore.

The man who had once seemed larger than life to an eleven year old child upon his introduction to the Wizarding world looked old and feeble now. A month in the dungeons under less than favorable conditions showed in his pale pallor and slow gait. Of course, the old man was playing his role to perfection and Harry was not fooled by his supposed frailty. This was a dangerous wizard, and not only for his magical powers; he had a lifetime of twisting and manipulating people and events to suit his purposes. This was just one more ploy to save his own skin, but Harry silently vowed that this time it would not work.

Dumbledore took his place inside the prisoner's box, spelled to require honesty and to prevent use of wandless magic.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Remus began, addressing the accused, "you have been charged with six counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, two counts of conspiracy to commit treason, embezzlement, use of all three Unforgivable curses, endangering the welfare of a child, conspiracy to commit child abuse, conspiracy to commit assault, impeding legal proceedings regarding said assault, and illegal experimentation on an unborn child, how do you plead?"

"As I do not recognize this governing body as rightful, I will not enter a plea," Dumbledore said in a clear but steely voice. "I call upon the international Wizarding community to halt this mockery of justice."

Remus looked somewhat smug as he replied to the man who had caused so much harm to his loved. "There are several representatives from the International Confederacy of Wizarding Law who have sanctioned these proceedings. Now, I ask again, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Dumbledore ground out, his first attempt at weaseling out of facing the consequences for his actions having been blocked.

"Then we shall proceed," Remus said. "Lord Abraxas, as representative for the accusers and the ruling government, you may now make your case, Mr. Dumbledore, you will have opportunity to refute each charge and present your own evidence once the state has finished."

HPHPHP

It took almost six hours to present the entirety of the case against Dumbledore, including several breaks to regain the silence of the crowds after particularly damning evidence was presented. Many things had already come to light through the wizarding press, but some had remained a secret within the ranks of the Elite until then.

One such item was the way that Dumbledore had used experimental potions and charms on Lily Potter while she was pregnant for Harry, using Imperius on her to ensure her cooperation, to make sure that Harry would become the perfect weapon against Voldemort. It was these experiments that had brought out long recessive genes and made Harry into the creature he became. In a world where the fear of extinction was a very real concern, anything that could harm even a single child was unpardonable. The crowd went wild upon learning this news.

Harry calmly and with great care went through each and every manipulation, keeping his personal feelings in check until he reached the part about Sirius. Not only had his godfather been falsely imprisoned, but Dumbledore had tried to kill him and remove him from Harry's life permanently. It had almost worked, too. Harry had needed a brief recess to regain his objectivity, something Remus was quick to notice when his scales began changing to black at an alarming rate.

After a few minutes being held in the arms of his lovers, and with a hug from his godfather, reminding him that it had all turned out okay in the end, he was able to return and proceeded without further incident.

Evidence was presented from the Goblins, from the twins, from Severus, but the most damning evidence was the pensieve memories of Dumbledore's rant the night he killed Tonks. Once that had played, there was not a single person in attendance who did not believe that Dumbledore was as dangerous, if not more so, as Voldemort.

"We have heard the State's case against you, what say you, Albus Dumbledore?" Remus said once Harry had finished.

Dumbledore, who had sat silently through the proceedings, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, seemed to come back to himself. "What say I? I say you people are all fools! Without me, there would still have been a Dark Lord. Maybe not Voldemort, but dark magic will always produce dark lords. I controlled this one, and by doing so, I protected the world from real evil."

A murmur of dissent rippled through the crowd as many present thought of those loved ones who had died or been permanently disabled by Voldemort and his war. Nothing could justify that.

"As for what I did to Potter, why shouldn't I have?" Dumbledore sneered at Harry, refusing to address him directly or to use his title. "He is nothing but a filthy creature! He does not deserve the respect or protection a normal child would receive."

Here he turned to the crowd and addressed them directly. "None of you have any idea what it takes to keep the world running. Not even the Minster of Magic could wield power the way I did. None of you has a right to stand in judgment of my actions! I gave up my life to protect your asses when you let Grindelwald walk all over you. Then you just kicked me aside; as if a position as a professor were some great honor. You never could recognize what was good for you. So I made sure that your mistakes were corrected. And it worked too! You turned to me, just as you should, when faced with the new danger, and I fixed it all for you again. This is the thanks I get for saving you!"

"You're wrong about that," Harry said, interrupting the rant before Dumbledore could really get going. "I saved us this time, from Voldemort and from you. And unlike you, I will not allow my own ego to outweigh the good of the people who trust me. You betrayed me and those I love, but even worse, you betrayed the people who trusted you. For that alone you deserve to die. But I will abide by the decision of this court."

Dumbledore glared, but it didn't really matter anymore. Harry knew he'd won. Even if Dumbledore walked away free, Harry had won, because Dumbledore no longer had power over him or anyone else.

HPHPHP

The verdict, when it came, was no surprise to anyone present. Guilty of all charges. The murder charges alone were enough to ensure that Dumbledore would face the death penalty, but the Elite had decided that that was simply too easy an out for the most heinous villain alive. He would be drawn and quartered in a public execution, but only after those directly affected by his crimes had their chance at vengeance. Each person could appeal to the State for time with the bastard, and if granted, they would have half an hour to punish the man as they saw fit, short of death. He would be alive and aware for his final punishment.

It took two days to process all the requests and another two days to grant each person their time with the bastard. Harry took his turn last, waiting for all the others to finish before he faced the man with his wrath. He had been granted a half-hour for each crime perpetrated against him, so he ended up with over five hours with the man.

The feeble old man from the trial was nowhere to be seen when Harry entered the torture chamber. This man was stripped to his smalls and had bruises and lash marks decorating his wrinkled skin. He was beaten down and Harry might have had mercy on any other person, but this was the man who had made his life hell for so long. This was the man who had tried to steal every shred of happiness and had wanted to kill him. This was the man who had allowed him to be raped and beaten just so he could play power games with the people. This was the man who had killed Tonks before his very eyes. This man did not deserve his mercy. This man would pay for his sins.

"It's been two days," Harry said casually as he strolled around Dumbledore. The old wizard was bound to the cross that Harry had once used to punish Fred Weasley. "Have you realized just how pissed off people are with you? Has it sunk into your self-centered brain that you are going to finally pay for playing with people's lives?"

Dumbledore managed to raise his head and spit at Harry. Harry laughed and spelled the spit away with a wave of his hand.

"You know, they granted me the longest time with you because you have tortured me the most," Harry said. "Of course, I could have had as much time with you as I wanted, since I am the one in charge these days. I had the option, and the right, to kill you slowly and painfully. You killed the mother of my child, which gives my right by nature to kill you.

"But those I trust believed that doing this by the book would be better for the people and for our cause, so here we are," Harry said. He paused for a moment to examine the man open wounds on the man's body and conjured up enough salt to sprinkle over his entire body. He used a spell to make sure the salt was pressed deep into the wounds and watched calmly as Dumbledore tried to scream, but his voice was weak after so many hours of torture.

"It's alright, though," Harry said as he continued to walk in a wide circle around Dumbledore. "I will have my revenge when I eviscerate you before the world. I will enjoy seeing your entrails ripped from your body. I will enjoy watching as they tie your limbs to the thestrals and those creatures rend you limb from limb. I will enjoy knowing that you are being magically sustained to experience all the pain and suffering possible, until I finally rip your heart out and decapitate you."

Again Harry paused, this time conjuring lemon juice to wash away the salt and cause even more pain. Again Dumbledore's hoarse cries were pitiful.

"You know, I was the one who insisted that we bring back most of the Medieval punishments," Harry said conversationally. "I think they had good ideas. If most people know that pain, humiliation and death await you for committing a crime, I believe they will think twice before doing so. Especially when we have an incorruptible government in place to enforce those laws, and the ability to capture almost any criminal.

"But you are our first example of the new laws," Harry said. "Sure there have been others before you, but none quite so high profile, and none more deserving of your fate."

Harry used a quick depilatory charm and watched as the hair fell away from Dumbledore's entire body, from head to toe, there was not a single hair left on the man. Harry vanished the stray hairs and smiled at the picture the man presented. Like this, he bore a striking resemblance to the monster that had been Voldemort; wrinkled, bald and grey.

"We'll start with something simple," Harry said musingly and waved his hand to remove the last of Dumbledore's clothing. A wave of icy water washed over the bound man. "We'll start with a little electro-shock therapy. You know Muggles used to employ this method with mental patients to try to modify their behavior? It's been outlawed now because they found that it was ineffective and simply tortured the patients. I'm interested in seeing just how effective it is as a means of torture."

Harry placed small electrodes all over the ex-headmaster's body, his groin, his ass, his nipples, his temples, his arm and legs, along his spine, his hands and feet; when Harry finished, there was not a part of the man's anatomy that had been neglected.

Harry smiled at his work and flicked the switch on the old electric generator he had asked to be prepared. He took the wires leading from Dumbledore and connected them to the generator. Another switch and electricity began to race through the old man's body. The water helped the electric current on it's path, but Harry was careful not to allow the current to go so high as to kill the old man.

Harry turned the power on and off at random, never giving the old wizard time to fully recover before beginning another session. Dumbledore lost all control over his bodily function and voided his bowels and bladder at one point. Harry simply waved the mess away and went back to work. After a half hour of this, Harry was becoming a bit bored. He turned the generator off and watched as small tremors and twitches continued to wrack the body before him. It was somewhat amusing to see.

"You won't break me," Dumbledore eventually managed to rasp out.

Harry laughed. "You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I want something from you. I am not here to get information or to break you to my will. Those goals require entirely different methods. Draco has become a master at getting information from prisoners, and, not to seem immodest, I have quite the knack for making people see my point of view quite effectively. But you aren't here for that. You are here to be punished for your crimes. Therefore, it does not matter whether you break or not. You will die come the morning, and until then, I will make sure that you are in as much pain as I possibly can."

Harry glanced at the withered body before him with distaste before conjuring a small metal tray filled with razor sharp knives of various sizes and in various shapes. Harry carefully selected a small knife with a curved blade and tested it for sharpness. Satisfied, he turned once again toward Dumbledore and smiled. He was pleased to note that the old wizard was trembling a bit, and this time it was not from the aftershocks of the electroshock.

Harry paced around the bound man and considered the flesh objectively. He decided that the back was a good place to start, with it's wide expanse of exposed flesh and fewer wrinkles to negotiate. Harry held the blade to the skin and paused for just a moment before allowing the finely honed dagger to slice the skin in a long unbroken line. He followed with several more smoothly angled strokes until a word appeared; "traitor" stood out in sharp red relief against the pale hide. Soon other words followed until the body before him looked more like a grotesque work of living art than a human being.

"Have you begun to realize just how powerless and pathetic you truly are yet?" Harry asked as he inspected his work.

"You have no honor," Dumbledore rasped out. "You are nothing but a monster and I was right to want to see you put down."

Harry laughed. "I have more honor than you. I did not betray those who look to me for leadership. I did not create that which I seek to destroy, all for my own personal benefit. I did not instigate the abuse, neglect, and rape of a child left into my care. I may not be perfect, but compared to you, I'm a bloody saint.

"Now that I'm warmed up, why don't we get down to the real torture?" Harry gave the man a malevolent grin and conjured a live snake. With a whisper of Parseltongue, the snake began crawling up Dumbledore's leg and toward his posterior. Dumbledore tried to hide his fear, but Harry was happy to note that horror had replaced the usual twinkle in the man's eyes. Another whisper and the snake began to burrow into the warmth of the old man's body. Harry smiled as Dumbledore's hoarse voice let out a raspy scream, tears finally falling from dull blue eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **So here is the last regular chapter...There is an Epilogue that I will post tomorrow, but it has a definite fluffiness that is not exactly like the rest of the story. If you wish you may skip the Epilogue and allow the story to stand on its own. Either way, I'm so glad you all have stuck around to read this long story. And thanks for the great reviews and suuport! Jules

Chapter Thirty-Two

Albus Dumbledore was executed at noon the next day before a crowd of avid spectators all clamoring to watch the downfall of the most manipulatively deceitful wizard in recent history. Since the trial, the press had been filled with the shocking truth about just how evil the man they had all trusted had truly been. As the news spread, even more people showed up at the gates of Castle Noir to see the man pay for his crimes.

It was a grotesque display in the end. The Wizarding world may have been behind the times in comparison to Muggles, but even they had long ago left behind the brutality of public execution, especially in such graphic violence. To be drawn and quartered was the most heinous way any person could die, but no one could fault their new government for deciding such a display was necessary.

Lord Abraxas stood before the crowd, the prisoner on his knees before him, too tired to stand on his own. Abraxas called for Death and Hell to hold the prisoner up. The two blonds looked the height of cool detachment as they forced Dumbledore to his feet and watched dispassionately as Abraxas said the spell that would spill the man's intestines to the ground before them. Dumbledore's body tensed with the intensity of the pain, but he was under a spell to keep him alive through the process.

Death and Hell dropped the gutted man to the ground and waved their wands to clear away any blood from their immaculate robes before conjuring the ropes to bind the old wizard's hands and feet. Hagrid, the only person on the dais showing any signs of emotion, cried as he led the flying horses forward to be tethered to the ropes.

"Yeh shouldna bin so mean," the giant told the man at his feet. "I thought yeh was a great man, but I was wrong."

In moments, the horses were set and Hagrid slapped each one on the rump, sending them in four different directions. Dumbledore's body was lifted from the ground as they took to the air, his limbs stretched and his screams echoing through the valley. It took longer than Harry had expected, but not as long as the crowd had feared. With a great tearing noise, his limbs were torn away one by one and his torso fell back to the ground.

Harry stepped up once again and knelt before the lump that had once been a man he had trusted and admired. He had no further words for the man, and he doubted that Dumbledore would be able to comprehend them in any case, so he simply reached into the man's chest and ripped his heart out in one fluid motion. After consuming the still beating organ, he conjured a large axe and decapitated Dumbledore's body.

The crowd erupted in bloodthirsty cheers, though Harry noted that not a few people had been physically ill during the proceedings. He took a moment to clean himself up before turning to the crowd. He had promised them a speech.

HPHPHP

"That was some speech you gave," Sirius grinned at his godson later that evening. "I figured you would be off celebrating with your boy toys tonight, rather than spending time with me."

"They aren't my toys," Harry said calmly. "It's more accurate to say that I'm their toy. Of course I do have a few toys of my own that I like to play with from time to time. Not as often these days, though."

Sirius was content to let Harry change the mood of the conversation, realizing that he probably needed to talk to him about something. "Why's that?"

"Hermione thinks it's because my creature side has begun to fully accept them and no longer needs to assert it's dominance over others," Harry shrugged. "It's probably true. My trips to other people's beds started to lessen after the three of us came to an understanding last year. I found that I could accept their help and comfort without truly losing who I am outside the bedroom. I'm allowed to be weak with them. They love me."

"Yeah, Remus keeps telling me that," Sirius said with a tinge of disbelief. "It's still so hard for me to accept that Old Snivellus has James' son's best interests at heart. Not to mention the notoriously self-serving Lucius Malfoy."

Harry laughed. "I won't deny that it seemed a bit hard for me to believe at first as well, but it is the truth. Lucius may still be a bastard to the rest of the world, but he loves me. And James. And Severus…well, Severus is my strength. He came to me, did Remus tell you that? He offered himself to me. He has been beside me from the beginning and I doubt I could have ever made it this far without him. He's a good man, no matter what differences you may have had when you were children."

"I have to admit that he has been surprisingly tolerant of my presence since my return to the land of the living," Sirius shrugged. "If he can make the effort for your sake, I suppose I can too."

"Good."

They walked for a time in silence through a part of the castle that was unfamiliar to Sirius.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked after a while.

"I have a surprise for you," Harry smiled enigmatically.

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, but aren't we heading for the dungeons?" Sirius asked. "I have been told on numerous occasions that Malfoy Jr. doesn't like uninvited guests in his domain."

"Well, first of all, Draco's expecting us," Harry smiled. "And secondly, I am Lord Abraxas. I'll go wherever the hell I want."

"That's King Abraxas, Squirt," Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Did you forget that whole elaborate anointing ritual from just a couple hours ago? 'Cause if you did, I think we should see about getting a healer to check out your brain for damage. I think Hermione may have shoved that crown on your head too hard."

"Fuck off," Harry laughed and shoved his godfather into the wall. "Anyway, you just made my point. It's my castle, my kingdom, my dungeons. Draco works for me."

"Okay, so what is this surprise? You aren't going to shackle me to the wall and let Snape and Malfoy flog me for my many sins are you? 'Cause that will take a very long time, and I have a date tonight."

"With?" Harry stopped and looked at his godfather with interest.

"Charlie Weasley, not that he knows it's a date," Sirius smirked. "He just thinks he's keeping me out of trouble so that Bill doesn't continue to shoot daggers through me every time I come close to Remus."

"So you are okay with all that?"

Sirius turned sober for a moment as he replied, "I love Remus. I'll probably always love Remus, but our time together was fleeting. He's happy now and I won't do anything to disrupt that. We're probably better off as friends anyway. Every time we end up in bed together something bad happens to me." Sirius tried to make a joke of it, but Harry could hear the hurt underneath the teasing. "First Azkaban, then the veil… I think I'll go for a nice safe Dragon Tamer this time."

"You should give him a bit of time to get over Tonks, you know," Harry advised.

"Oh, I plan on going slow with this one," Sirius grinned. "But I think that it might just work out for all of us if I play my cards right. So what is my surprise?"

Sirius looked like a kid at Christmas and Harry had to laugh. They reached the corridor that led to the special cells where the special prisoners were held. At the end of the hall, Harry opened the door to one of the cells and let Sirius walk through before him. In the corner of the cell, huddled on the floor with a threadbare blanket wrapped around his naked and bruised body was Peter Pettigrew.

"I saved him just for you."

"I can do whatever I want?" Sirius asked with glee, though his eyes never left the trembling form in front of him.

"Draco will show you the torture chamber and you can play with him to your heart's content," Harry confirmed. "I had to remove his dark mark so that he wouldn't be offed when Voldy bit it, but other than that, he's been here for months just waiting for your attention."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this."

"Please, Sirius, old friend!" Wormtail pled, looking pitifully up at his one time friend.

"You are no friend to me," Sirius snarled. "You should have died to save them, and before I'm finished with you, you will wish that you had!"

"I'll just have Draco fix up the torture chamber, then, shall I?" Harry smirked and left them to their fun.

HPHPHP

"How did it go with your dogfather," Severus asked casually, once Harry had returned from his trip to the dungeons.

"He was very pleased with his gift," Harry smiled. "I only wish I would have thought to save Bella for him as well. He agreed to be nicer to you. Said if you could make the effort for my sake, he certainly can."

"Well, see there, that's a start," Lucius smiled. "Now that that is settled, can we go celebrate? I've been hard since I saw Hermione crown you today. Who knew that fucking royalty could be such a turn on?"

"Only you, Lucius," Harry smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Severus said silkily as he brushed up behind Harry, allowing the smaller man to feel the length of his arousal. "I thought it was pretty damn sexy as well."

"Well, if it means that much to you, I suppose I could wear the crown to bed," Harry smirked, but didn't try to pull away from Severus. Instead he enjoyed the feel of his lover's body behind him and soon Lucius came to crowd him from the front.

"I think that's a very kinky idea, sire," Lucius murmured as he stroked Harry's ear with his tongue. "If you put on the royal robes, we can strip them off of you."

Severus groaned. "Another night, perhaps, Lucius. I don't think I can wait right now."

"Perhaps you are right," Lucius said as he ground his erection into Harry's. Harry just smiled at him and let his lovers take care of his body's needs. There was something to be said for having two lovers to cater to your every whim.

HPHPHP

It was that time of the morning, just before sunrise, when the sky turns that perfect shade of violet and the birds begin to greet the day with cheerful songs. Harry, however, noticed none of the beauty as he sat in the window seat of his sitting room. Lucius and Severus were still sleeping, recovering from their long night of celebrations. Harry supposed he should be recovering as well, since his arse had taken quite a bit of abuse, but he just couldn't stop thinking about things. Over and over his mind counted the losses, the people that could never be brought back. Dumbledore and Voldemort were gone but they took with them many good people, many people Harry loved.

"Can't sleep?" Severus' sleepy voice intruded on the silence. Harry turned to him and shrugged. Severus nodded and walked up to Harry, nudging him forward a bit before slipping onto the seat behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his young lover. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing. Everything. What I should have done different… Tonks."

Severus was quiet for a moment before responding. "I do not believe she would have blamed you. It was her choice to be there that day."

"And I'm so fucking angry with her for that," Harry growled. "I shouldn't be angry, but she had to go! She risked everything and aid the price. I hate that she took so much from me and James with that one decision."

"What did she take?"

"She took James' mother away; she took his chance to have a brother or sister." Harry's voice cracked as he said this last.

"She took your chance to have another child," Severus confirmed.

"There can be no other bearer," Harry said. "At least that is what all of the books say."

"And since when do you let arbitrary rules govern you?" Severus asked, half mockingly.

"What?"

"Harry, if you want other children, we shall find a way," Severus said. "There are potions for just about everything. I know of two that will allow a male to carry a child. If that won't work, perhaps we can find a way to fool your senses into believing that there is another bearer. Muggles use surrogates and artificial insemination. There are other options."

Harry turned in Severus' arms and looked up at his mate. He saw the earnestness in his lover and knew that this was important to Severus as well. Maybe even more so than Harry. After all, Harry had James and Lucius had Draco, but Severus did not have a child of his own. Though he had never voiced any desire for a child, Harry could see the need in his eyes. Yes, Severus would do everything he could to make sure their family would continue to grow.

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to carry him back to bed.

"Everything alright?" Lucius mumbled when he felt the bed shift. He wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him in close without ever opening his eyes.

"Everything is perfect," Harry smiled and snuggled up between his two lovers.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

The courtyard of Castle Noir was filled with children. They were running around in an impromptu game of tag, over-excited by the excessive amounts of sugar they had been served at the party. It was Prince James' tenth birthday and all of his friends had been invited for the day. Now, as the party began to wind down, and the parents all took to comfortable seats in the shade while their children used up the last of their energy, Harry observed his family.

The Elite, once the inner circle of his army, had become his extended family over the years. Hermione and Draco were happily married. Three of the screaming demons chasing each other were theirs. While Draco was content running the penal system, Hermione had continued running the new government even after they had settled in and was now the Minister of Magic. Similar to the Muggle government, she was in charge of the day to day systems that ruled their nation. Unlike the Muggle government, Harry was not just a figurehead; when needed, he still made the important decisions and was still very involved in the protection of his people.

Luna and Neville had settle down together and had two children of their own. Luna continued to advise both Harry and Hermione with her odd predictions, but spent more time these days working with her husband on his experimental plants. Neville had made a name for himself in the international magical community, bringing in overseas revenue when much of the world was still reluctant to do business with the new government.

Charlie and Sirius were still together. It had taken almost two years for Sirius to break down all of Charlie's barriers, but once he had, the two had been blissfully happy. Sirius was currently four months pregnant with their first child, thanks to the strict potions regime that Severus had him taking. Charlie still worked with dragons, but he was now in charge of the new preserves that Harry had arranged to house the dragons brought over during the war. Sirius told anyone who asked that he was perfectly happy being a housewife and had no intentions of getting a job.

Remus and Bill couldn't have children of their own because of Remus' lycanthropy, but they had adopted five rowdy boys ranging in age from four to fifteen. Remus was now the Chief Justice in the new judiciary system he had helped to build, while Bill continued to work with Lucius in the military. Every witch and wizard was now required to fulfill two years of military service after graduating from Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall was now the headmaster of Hogwarts, though many changes had been made not only to that school, but to the entire educational system. Every child was now taught in magical schools from the beginning, no matter what their heritage. Muggle born children were transported by magical school buses to primary schools. The older children still went to Hogwarts, but there were no longer any houses to separate the children. Every child was treated equally and received the best education available.

Fred and George had finally settled down with Blaise, after rebuilding their lives. The three of them had opened a business together and were now the largest supplier of pranks and novelty potions in the world, much to the consternation of their former Potions Master. Severus could not believe that anyone could distort his art into such a travesty. He did have to admit, however, that they were all three quite talented and creative.

With the new laws in place, magical creatures and humans lived side by side with very few problems. The Goblins, who had made a lot of money from the war, were quite pleased to be recognized by the magical community as equals. The house elves, now free, followed the example of Dobby's friends and began to hire themselves out and open their own businesses. Werewolves and Vampires walked the streets without fear of persecution.

All in all, the world wasn't such a bad place these days.

Harry smiled as he watched his son fly low on his new broom, while the younger children chased him around. James was growing up to be quite the young man. He was already taking his future responsibilities far more seriously than any of his parents thought he should. Harry wanted his son to enjoy his childhood, the way he never could, but James insisted on learning everything about the kingdom he would one day lead.

Despite their worries, he seemed to be acting like a normal ten year old boy now. Harry smiled.

"Will take this one?" Severus asked with exasperation as he unceremoniously dropped their squirming daughter into Harry's arms. Nicollet was two and was very adamant about getting to do everything her older siblings did, no matter what they were doing. Her face was pink with outrage and her grey eyes, so much like Lucius', were filled with tears.

"Nicky, honey, you're still too small to chase James' broom," Harry cooed to the upset toddler. "He'll come down soon and you can ask him to play ball or something."

"Wan James," she said stubbornly. "Not too little!"

Harry sighed and eyed his lover. "She's definitely your child. I don't know anyone else with quite as stubborn."

Severus snorted. "Oh? I seem to recall a willful child who walked into Hogwarts and thought the world should bend to his will."

Harry grinned. "Yes, I guess I did think the world revolved around me. Hmmm. I was right though, now wasn't I?"

"Shut it, brat."

"Papa!" Nicky squealed, her eyes wide. "You said a bad word!"

Harry just laughed as Severus tried to talk his way around a two year old.

"What is so funny, love?" Lucius asked as he kissed Harry's head before taking the seat next to him.

"Papa said a bad word, Daddy," Nicky giggled.

"Da! Da!" two identical black haired boys with green eyes shouted as they scrambled onto Harry's lap, practically shoving their sister aside.

"James said we could ride his broom if you said it was okay!" Alexander

"Michael, Alexander," Severus said, his voice scolding. "What have I told you about clambering all over your da right now? You could seriously hurt him or the baby. Not to mention you almost tossed your sister to the ground with your antics. You are old enough to know how to comport yourselves."

"Yes, papa," Michael said with his full pink lips pouting. He was sure they would be denied the privilege of riding the broom now.

"Sorry da," Alexander mumbled.

"Thank you, boys," Harry smiled softly at them.

"Now, I believe that you can take a short ride, if you promise to behave," Severus went on. He held up one hand to stop the whoops of joy before they could spill forth. "But, you will take your sister along and tell James he will give her a ride before you are to have your turn. And no flying higher than the second floor windows. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the duo chimed, happily taking their little sister with them and chattering happily together.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his belly. The little girl in there was quite active today, as if she could sense the controlled chaos around them.

"Rosalind giving you trouble?" Lucius asked as he pulled his lounger closer and rubbed soothing circles on Harry's distended tummy.

"Not really," Harry sighed as he laid back and enjoyed the attention. "She's just a bit restless. This is absolutely the last time I'm doing this."

Severus snorted indelicately. "You said that after the twins and again after Nicollet. Somehow, I think we will end up with a full Quidditch team before you are finished."

"Two more?" Lucius asked thoughtfully. "Seven is a very powerful number. And with Draco, that would be eight all together. More than the Weasleys. I think two more would be perfect."

Harry swatted Lucius' arm for his continued need to outdo Arthur Weasley. "Yes, well, one of you can carry them, because I'm finished this time."

"I would be happy to carry one of our children" Severus said softly, almost embarrassed to admit it.

Harry stared at him with awe. No matter how well he thought he knew his mate, he continually found ways to surprise his young mate. "Really?"

"Well, I suppose if Severus is willing, I might carry the last," Lucius shrugged. "Besides, Arthur never carried any of his children," he teased.

"Git," Harry said fondly.

Looking out over their assembled family, Harry smiled again. Everyone was beginning to gather their children and spouses together to return to their respective homes. His family. At seventeen years of age, he had never dreamed that he would have a family of his own, two lovers who doted on him, and five children to cherish. As he looked back on all of the hardships, the fear and anguish of his childhood, he thought for the first time that it may have been worth it all to have this now. They'd had to destroy everything familiar in order to create this haven of love and safety, this New Jerusalem, but the result was better than anything Harry could have dreamed.

"Come, let's get the kids to bed," Severus said, his voice close to Harry's ear a whispered caress. "Then we can have a little party of our own."

"Let's," Harry agreed happily.

Lucius and Severus helped him to his feet and the three went together to collect their children.

The End of Part III

The End of Apocalypse

**A/N:** Okay friends, we have reached the end of the journey. I hope you have enjoyed the trip. I know I had fun when I wrote this and have enjoyed rereading it along with most of you. I'm not sure what is next, but I am still working diligently on my Rainbow Inn Universe. If you don't know what that is, it's my series of crossover fics based upon characters from NCIS, Queer as Folk, Bones and House M.D. If you'd like to check that out, you can find out more on my author's page. Start with The Rainbow Inn. I've got a small but faithful group reading right now, but I have to say that I think some of these fics are really good, so I hope you'll give them a shot.

As for Harry and the gang... I haven't actually written anything for them in almost two years. I have considered doing a crossover piece or repost another old fic, but I doubt I'll write anything new anytime soon. I've just got so many ideas for these other fandoms running through my head!

Thanks again to each of you who have read and reviewed. The support is much appreciated!

Jules


End file.
